A new generation
by Road1985J2
Summary: No se trata de los X-Men, un proyecto de Peter y Mohinder para ayudar a la gente que descubre sus poderes. Una escuela donde nuestros heroes se reunen y dan clase, dirigida por Nathan y amenazada por gente como Sylar, Adam o mamá Petrelli. Please reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí llega una nueva historia de nuestros Heroes favoritos. Puede parecer una locura, pero espero que os guste a todos esta escuela para gente que ha desarrollado poderes y de la que se encangan todos los protagonista de la serie. El director, como no, Nathan Petrelli, pero la genial idea de su hermano y de Mohinder. **

**Por aquí van a pasar todos los personajes, vivos hasta el momento claro, es decir al terminar la segunda temporada, incluyendo a Nathan, que no estoy dispuesta a que lo maten.**

Peter había entrado en su despacho hacía más de dos horas y Nathan todavía no se podía creer que su hermano le estuviera hablando en serio sobre aquella idea tan descabellada, ni que alguien como Mohinder Suresh y que parecía tan sensato estuviera de acuerdo con él y formara parte de su proyecto o mejor dicho, lo hubieran diseñado juntos.

"¿Qué me dices Nathan?" Peter se había sentado sobre la mesa de su hermano y lo miraba sonriente. Le había llenado la mesa de papeles, informes de distintas personas y planos de lo que quería hacer.

Nada más entrar en su despacho, Peter le había soltado la bomba sin más. "Nathan, Mohinder y yo hemos pensado abrir una escuela para gente que está desarrollando su poderes, para ayudarles con ellos."

Nathan rió un momento, pero al ver que su hermano y el profesor se mantenían serios, recuperó la compostura.

"Peter, no puedo creer que vayas en serio con esto." Nathan se pasó la mano por el pelo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermano pequeño. "Creo que leíste demasiados comics cuando eras pequeño."

"Nathan, piénsalo bien. Es por el bien de la próxima generación. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas cuanto tardamos tu y yo en dominar nuestros poderes, en entenderlos y llegar a la conclusión de que podíamos usarlos para algo bueno?"

Peter se sentó frente a su hermano y le mostró dos fotos. "Son tus hijos Nathan, ya están comenzando a desarrollar sus poderes. ¿Por qué no echarles una mano a ellos y al resto de gente que esta descubriendo sus habilidades? Quien mejor que nosotros para hacerlo."

"¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ser nosotros los que arreglemos el mundo, porque no intentar ser normales por una vez?"

"Porque no somos normales Nathan. En el mismo momento en el que volaste por primera vez o cuando me di cuenta que podía copiar poderes, supimos que no éramos normales y que el destino nos deparaba otras cosas." Peter dejó que su hermano asimilara sus palabras mientras se volvió hacia Mohinder, que en silencio le miraba sonriendo.

"Tal vez fuera esto lo que teníamos que hacer, evitar que la siguiente generación sufra lo mismo que nosotros, ser un poco responsables y ayudarles a serlo a ellos también cuando llegue el momento."

Por más que lo había intentado durante toda su vida, Nathan nunca había conseguido averiguar de donde provenía la capacidad persuasoria de su hermano, aunque ahora ya sabía que también contaba con esa habilidad, que sabía perfectamente que nunca usaría con él.

Desde que era pequeño podía conseguir que su hermano mayor hiciera todo lo que él quisiera con tan sólo mirarle con aquella mirada triste y desvalida. Nathan siempre estaba dispuesto ayudar a Peter en todo lo que necesitara; era su hermano pequeño y sabía que tenía que echarle un cable cuando hiciera falta, incluso cuando la idea en cuestión le pareciera de lo más descabellada.

Sin embargo, ahora no sólo se trataba de una de las raras ideas de su hermano, porque de algún modo sabía que tenía razón. Se trataba de sus propios hijos, que tan sólo dos semanas antes acababan de descubrir sus nuevas habilidades.

Simon se había despertado varias noches flotando sobre su cama o había conseguido despegar los pies unos pocos centímetros del suelo cuando se sentía frustrado o cabreado, mientras que Monty había descubierto su capacidad para ver a través de los objetos, al haberse encontrado en el instituto, siendo capaz de ver a las chicas en su propio vestuario a través de las paredes.

No estaban siendo unos días fáciles para ninguno de los dos chicos, pero teniendo a su padre cerca les estaba ayudando a comprender que no era nada malo tener esa habilidad.

¿Pero que pasaba con la gente que descubría, como él, de repente, que tenía alguna habilidad única, tenían que esconderse, hacer como si no existiera o tal vez utilizarla de una forma poco apropiada como había sucedido con Sylar?

"Muy bien, vosotros ganáis. Contarme la idea completa." Nathan suspiró nada más terminar de hablar, porque sin saber exactamente porque, por mucho que sabía que su hermano tenía razón, algo le decía que a partir de ese momento, las cosas no iban a ser nada fáciles para ninguno de ellos.

"No te arrepentirás." Dijo Peter visiblemente emocionado. De una nueva carpeta, Peter sacó otro montón de papeles. "Creo que esto deberías contárselo tu, al fin y al cabo, fue tu idea."

Mohinder se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Peter. "La cuestión es que queríamos ofrecerte algo, Nathan. Creo que serías el candidato más apropiado para ejercer de director de esta escuela."

Nathan los miró a los dos con los ojos muy abiertos y completamente sorprendido por su repentina propuesta. "Si hubieras continuado con tu carrera política hubieras llegado muy alto. Podrías hacer mucho aquí con nosotros." Volvió a intervenir Peter al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermano.

"Bueno, no se que decir, sinceramente no me esperaba que me dijerais eso, pero supongo que no veo por que no hacerlo." Nathan sabía perfectamente que llevarle la contraría a su hermano no serviría de nada, pero decir ahora que aceptaba su oferta, resultaba algo completamente sincero, porque después de pensarlo un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que no era tan mala idea. "¿En quien más habíais pensado para entrar en vuestra escuela?"

"Nuestra escuela, Nathan, tu también formas parte de ella ahora." Nathan asintió esperando que Peter continuara hablando. "Mohinder ya ha hablado con Matt, que estaría encantado de proporcionarnos la seguridad necesaria. No es el único policía con cierta habilidad especial y sus compañeros también quieren unirse a nosotros."

Peter fue ha decir algo pero Nathan se le adelantó. "Déjame adivinar. Ya habéis hablado con Hiro y ha dicho que si." Peter sonrió y afirmó. "Y supongo que Claire también está incluida en el saco." Peter volvió a asentir.

Nathan se levantó y comenzó a pasear por la habitación. "Nathan esto es algo grande, mucho y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir y quien mejor que Claire para decirles a esos chicos que no son unos bichos raros y que pueden tener una vida normal y corriente aunque sean capaces de hacer cosas completamente increíbles con sus poderes."

"¿Y que quieres que haga allí dentro, ser la jefa de animadoras?"

"Muy gracioso, pero no, supongo que sabrás tan bien como yo que Claire es ahora diplomada en historia del arte." Nathan miró con cierta seriedad a su hermano, había escuchado perfectamente el retintín con el que había dicho aquello. Sabía perfectamente que nunca había tenido la relación perfecta con su hija de veintitrés años, pero al menos sabía lo que había hecho con su vida. "Creo que podría ofrecerles un poco de cultura."

"Muy bien, muy bien." Dijo finalmente Nathan. "Continua."

"El otro día hablé con Nikki. Después de la muerte de DL quería hacer algo distinto con su vida, así que le propuse que se encargara de la educación física de los chicos." Dijo Mohinder mientras continuaba mirando los papeles y las fotos con las que contaba. "Luego también está Monica, prima de Nikki, también acaba de terminar la carrera, en su caso de psicología y todavía no ha encontrado trabajo, se alegró mucho cuando le invité a que formara parte del colegio."

Colegio. Le parecía algo tan remoto e imposible a Nathan, viendo tan sólo los papeles de su hermano y del profesor que no se podía creer todavía que realmente fueran en serio con aquello. Mientras tanto Peter continuaba hablando sobre la gente con la que contaban.

"Casi me olvidaba de él. ¿Te acuerdas de Ando, el amigo de Hiro? No tiene ningún poder, pero se ha ofrecido a llevar las cuentas, aunque se que lo hace porque Hiro ha dicho que si, supongo que después de tanto tiempo tratando de salvar al mundo no querrá perderse esto."

"¿Qué hay del gobierno, de la prensa y de la gente, habéis pensando lo que dirá el mundo sobre todo esto?" Nathan volvió a sentarse mientras miraba el periódico que estaba encima de la mesa. En el aparecían un par de noticias relacionadas con gente con poderes, sobre como eran discriminados.

"Precisamente lo hacemos por eso, para demostrarle al mundo que no somos peligrosos, que no queremos hacer daño a nadie, que por mucho que haya gente como Sylar por ahí, no todos queremos dominar el mundo."

Nathan se mantuvo un momento en silencio, tenía que reconocer que toda aquella locura no era tan mala como había pensado en un primer momento, si con la escuela o como quisieran llamarlo, conseguían que la gente se olvidara de gente como sus padres, como Sylar o como Adam, habrían conseguido un gran avance.

"Muy bien, entonces ¿Cuándo pensáis abrir la escuela?"

"Tan pronto como sea posible, en cuanto consigamos el dinero, para lo cual necesitaremos tu ayuda." Nathan sonrió, sabiendo que en algún momento iban a llegar a eso. "Mantienes amigos influyentes de tu época en la política. Incluso tu mismo eres alguien bastante influyente."

"Queréis que consiga el dinero para financiarla." Peter asintió.

"No queremos que se trate de una escuela elitista, no queremos que chicos como Molly," Dijo Peter volviéndose hacia Mohinder. "no puedan entrar por falta de los medios económicos."

"Muy bien pues, vosotros terminar de reclutar a la gente, que del dinero y de dar a conocer la escuela me encargo yo."

"Nathan¿estás absolutamente seguro de entrar en esto?" Peter miró a su hermano igual que lo había hecho siempre que realmente quería conseguir algo de su hermano mayor.

"Si, tal vez sea difícil." Dijo pensando en lo que tramaría su madre en cuanto se enterara de lo que estaban preparando o en Sylar o Adam, de los que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabían nada. "Pero estoy con vosotros en que será una buena oportunidad para muchos chicos."

- o -

Peter y Mohinder se despidieron de Nathan y lo volvieron a dejar sólo. Le habían dicho que tenían muchas cosas que preparar y gente a la que llamar. Aún les faltaban por hacer un par de llamadas, Claire les había dado el teléfono de un antiguo novio que también tenía la habilidad de volar y Bennett, que ahora trabajaba con el gobierno y los estaba protegiendo con el proyecto de la escucha, les había proporcionado el número del Haitiano y Peter había conseguido encontrar a Ellen en un bar de Atlantic City.

Desde luego quedaban muchas cosas por hacer y el tiempo se les evaporaba entre los dedos. Nathan vio como su hermano y el profesor salían de su despacho y una vez a solas se paró a pensar sobre donde se acababa de meter y lo que le esperaba por delante.

No sabía donde le llevaría la idea de su hermano, pero desde luego no podía dudar que era una buena idea, aunque sumamente difícil y peligrosa, con toda la gente que trataría de hacerse, de alguna forma, con el control.

Sin más, la imagen de su madre, a la que no había visto durante los últimos meses y de la que temía lo que pudiera llegar a estar preparando, después de haber tratado de destruir la ciudad de New York junto con Linderman o de haber tratado de matarle a él cuando quiso descubrir sus poderes al mundo. Temía de lo que fuera capaz.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Heidi entró con una taza de café en la mano. "Me acabo de encontrar con tu hermano y con Mohinder y me acaban de contar su idea. Supongo que estarás de acuerdo con ellos."

Nathan la miró sonrió y le cogió la taza de la mano. "Ya te ha convencido a ti también ¿verdad? Si, he aceptado su oferta de dirigir la escuela, así que supongo que si, estoy de acuerdo con ellos."

Heidi se marchó. _"Director. ¿Cómo he terminado metido en todo esto? Cuando me he levantado sólo pensaba en volver a presentarme otra vez a las elecciones y ahora resulta que voy a ser director de la escuenla de "Charles Xavier" para jóvenes con poderes. ¿Acabaré siendo un tío calvo y en silla de ruedas con superpoderes mentales?"_

Nathan rió para si mismo y un momento después volvió a mirar los papeles que le había dejado Peter. Suspiró al ver todo el trabajo que se les venía encima, pero se sintió feliz a poder trabajar al lado de su hermano.

**Ya lo habéis visto, acabo de comenzar una de las ideas más locas que se me habían podido ocurrir. ¿quereís ver a algún personaje en concreto dando clases de algo? vosotros decidlo, las ideas siempre son bienvenidas y si queréis que alguno de los villanos trate de hacer alguna de sus maldades, también decidlo, pero sobre todo, dejad vuestras reviews, vuestras opiniones siempre son buenas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Peter llegó a casa, se encontró las luces apagadas y todo el apartamento en completo silencio. Miró un momento su reloj, no se había dado cuenta que se hubiera retrasado tanto, pero ya pasaba de la medianoche.

Entró con cuidado, intentando no golpearse con nada. Dejando su bolsa en el sofá, fue directamente al dormitorio. Estaba agotado después de estar todo el día de aquí para allí, hablando con su hermano, haciendo planes con Mohinder. Hasta ese momento no se había llegado a dar cuenta, pero estaba totalmente cansado.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio nada más entrar en él y se descalzó con cuidado. Miró hacia la cama y se fijó en el pequeño bulto que estaba acurrucado entre las sábanas. No se había movido, por lo que Peter supuso que no se había enterado de su llegada todavía.

Se sentó en la cama y se deslizó hasta el otro cuerpo. Se tumbó junto a él y lo abrazó. La otra persona se removió y tras costarle un momento, mientras se despertaba se giró finalmente hacia Peter.

"Hola, siento haber llegado tan tarde." A pesar de que la mayor oscuridad reinaba en toda la habitación, el cabello rubio de Claire brilló al moverse la chica. Ella se acercó a Peter y dejó que este la abrazara.

"¿Cómo ha ido con Nathan?" Peter comenzó a jugar con algunos de los mechones revueltos del pelo de ella, que cerró los ojos mientras le escuchaba hablar.

"Ha aceptado y creo que le ha gustado bastante la idea a pesar de las pegas que ha puesto al principio."

"Me alegro." Dijo ella y después ronroneó como un gato, mientras él le acariciaba la mejilla. "Te he echado mucho de menos." Ella se incorporó ligeramente, dejando que el cabello cayera sobre sus hombros. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras observaba a Peter y se fijaba en su aspecto cansado.

"Yo también, podrías haber venido conmigo." Claire se recostó sobre el pecho de él.

"Ya te dije que no quería que Nathan nos viera juntos hasta que no hablemos con él."

"¿Y cuando será eso?" Claire se volvió a incorporar, dejando caer hasta su cintura la sábana que un momento antes le cubría el cuerpo.

Mientras esperaba la respuesta, Peter no podía dejar de pensar de lo hermosa que era Claire. Cuando la conoció, le pareció una jovencita muy encantadora y simpática, pero entonces no se había fijado en ella como lo hacía ahora; cuando pensaba en ella como su sobrina, como la hija de su hermano, no era capaz de verla como una mujer, pero el tiempo sin verla, le hizo que cada momento que pasaba alejado de ella, sin poder hablar con ella, recordaba cada gesto, cada palabra, cada imagen que tenía de ella.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta que no podía olvidarla, que sacarse a aquella rubita de pequeño tamaño, ojos azules y sonrisa resplandeciente de la cabeza, era una tarea mucho peor que imposible.

Ahora que la tenía a su lado, con la camiseta con la que dormía y que tiempo atrás había pertenecido a él, le parecía el ser más hermoso que hubiera visto en toda su vida y sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó a ella, mientras veía a Claire recostarse en la cama, con la mirada azul cristalina clavada en él.

"¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?, lo nuestro me refiero. Soy su hija y tu eres su hermano, será muy raro para él."

"Sinceramente no lo se, ha pasado por mucho durante estos años, pero por mucho que suceda, hasta ahora, nunca me ha decepcionado." Claire elevó los brazos hasta rodear el cuello de él y acercó su rostro hasta que lo pudo tocarlo con sus labios. "Claire, lo dijo en serio, tenemos que hablar con él, contarle lo nuestro antes de que se entere por otro lado."

Claire separó su boca de la mejilla de él, que hasta ese momento había estado besando con dulzura. Miró a Peter a los ojos, como sólo hacía cuando el tema del que hablaban era realmente serio.

"De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si mañana nos pasamos por su casa y se lo contamos?, antes de que empecéis con todo lo de escuela." Peter pegó su cuerpo al de ella, hasta que pudo sentir el fuerte latido de su corazón junto a él.

"Muy bien, mañana entonces." Le apartó un par de mechones de la cara y luego besó sus labios, pequeños y tiernos, sintiendo lo mismo que la primera vez que lo había hecho, los mismos nervios y la misma felicidad.

"Por cierto, tengo algo que proponerte y espero que digas que si." Peter se percató de la extrañeza en los ojos de Claire. "Quiero que estés con nosotros en la escuela." Ella abrió los ojos hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más, abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. "Puedes ser una gran ayuda para los chicos que vengan a nosotros, tu sabes lo que es tener que esconder tus poderes, estar en un instituto, escondiendo tus poderes." Le acarició la mejilla al ver que ella se ruborizaba. "Puedes ayudarle a que no se escondan, a no tener miedo de los demás."

"Peter, no se que decir, no me esperaba algo así." Claire se incorporó en la cama y se quedó sentada, sin quitarlo los ojos de encima a Peter. "Todos vosotros sois mucho más maduros, habéis vivido mucho más que yo. No sabría que decirles a los alumnos, sólo he sido una animadora y una universitaria más."

Peter se puso delante de ella. "Precisamente. Tienes un poder increíble, podrías ser casi una diosa." Claire volvió a ruborizarse y trató de ocultar el rostro en la oscuridad del cuarto. Peter apoyó su mano sobre la barbilla de ella y le hizo levantar la mirada hasta encontrarse de nuevo con la suya. "Pero no has querido. Decidiste ser una más, una persona normal, no destacar y llevar una vida normal. Por eso me enamoré de ti."

"Peter, ¿lo dices en serio, crees que podría ayudar a alguien?" Claire volvió a mostrar la sonrisa que tanto adoraba Peter.

"¿Acaso lo dudas? Quiero, necesito que estés en esto conmigo, además, creo que serías una profesora del arte de primera." Sorprendido por la reacción, Peter no esperaba ver como Claire, se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza, mientras reía felizmente.

"¡Claro que si!" Peter se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevando consigo a Claire, que quedó apoyada sobre su pecho. "Me van a llamar profesora Petrelli." Dijo ella entre risas. Apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de él y la otra la fue deslizando hasta el cuello de Peter.

"¿Petrelli?"

"Si me convierto en tu mujer, llevaré tu apellido supongo." Peter se incorporó levemente, apoyando los brazos en la cama.

"Claire ¿estás diciendo…?"

"Peter ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Claire se quedó sentada sobre él, observando el gesto atónito de Peter, que poco a poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en la más feliz que la chica hubiera visto nunca. "Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida y se que estoy preparada para contarle a Nathan y a todo el mundo que voy a ser tu esposa. ¿Si quieres claro está?"

"Dios mío Claire. ¡Claro que quiero! Tenía tanto miedo de preguntarte lo mismo y que pudieras decirme que no, que no me había atrevido nunca a preguntarlo. Quiero casarme contigo." Peter casi se levantó por completo, llevando consigo el pequeño cuerpo de Claire, la atrapó por la cintura y la atrajo hasta que pudo atrapar sus labios y besarla con pasión.

Las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido en los últimos meses, que Peter apenas podía creerse que se acabaran de prometer. Apenas habían comenzado a planear la nueva escuela para gente con poderes, tan sólo hacía cuatro meses que Claire se había ido a vivir con él, desde que había terminado la carrera, que nunca se hubiera imaginado llegar a ese momento en tan poco tiempo.

"Sabes que Nathan nos matará ¿verdad?" Claire apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él y escuchó su agitada respiración.

"Pero nos regeneraremos y seguiremos juntos, porque no hay nada que nos pueda separar, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos." Peter acarició la suave cabellera rubia de ella mientras la escuchó suspirar. "Te quiero Peter y quiero que todo esto, nosotros, la escuela, todo salga bien. Quiero tener tus hijos y que tengamos una vida tranquila. ¿Crees que eso es posible?"

"Claro que si, mi amor, con nosotros todo es posible." Peter cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los pensamientos de ella. No era algo que hiciera habitualmente, pero ahora lo necesitaba, pues eso era lo único que conseguía calmarlo de verdad, cuando más estresado o nervioso estaba.

"_Te quiero Peter, desde el primer día que te vi, cuando me salvaste la vida en el instituto, supe que estaríamos juntos, pasara lo que pasara. No me dejes nunca, por favor."_

- o -

Volver a casa después de un día tan agotador como aquel, era lo mejor que le podía ocurrir a Mohinder. Unos años antes no hubiera sido así, regresando al pequeño apartamento que había pertenecido a su padre, sin nadie que esperara su regreso y tan sólo pensando en que todavía tenía mucho más trabajo que hacer.

Ahora sin embargo, las cosas eran tan diferentes, que apenas recordaba que aquella también había sido su vida. No sabía lo que había sido de aquel apartamento, pues un año después de conseguir la custodia legal de Molly, Matt y él habían comprado una casa a las afueras, de las que sólo parecen existir en las películas, enorme, de dos pisos y un jardín precioso.

Las cosas no les podían ir mejor, Matt se había afianzado en el FBI y él trabajaba para una multinacional que investigaba para encontrar nuevas vacunas, el sueldo de los dos era excepcional, aunque ya habían hablado sobre que Mohinder dejara su trabajo en el laboratorio para centrarse en la escuela y una vez que las cosas fueran bien, también Matt entraría allí.

Además de ello, a pesar de que les había costado mucho llegar a reconocerlo, ambos se habían terminado por enamorar del otro. No había sido nada premeditado, las cosas había sucedido sin más, una sonrisa que se quedó en la mente de Mohinder, un regalo de cumpleaños que Matt había agradecido más que cualquier otra cosa y un primer beso, tras una cena totalmente informal que a los dos les cogió desprevenidos, que se habían dejado llevar por algo que había nacido en su interior y que ninguno había querido escuchar hasta ese momento.

Tras dos días de ignorarse casi por completo, Mohinder se decidió a hablar con Matt y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, amanecieron al día siguiente, en la cama del profesor, tras haber disfrutado de la noche más apasionada de toda su vida.

Después de eso se lo contaron a Molly, con miedo por como podía reaccionar ante la noticia, pero para la niña, que acababa de cumplir los nueve años, fue lo más natural del mundo y casi se alegró más que ellos.

Ahora ya habían pasado cuatro años más y Mohinder estaba cada día más convencido de que haberse declarado a Matt, había sido una de las cosas más inteligentes que hubiera hecho nunca.

Adoraba a ese hombre, sufría cada vez que veía por la televisión que FBI había tenido que intervenir en algún secuestro o en algún caso difícil. Se sentía impotente al ver las noticias pero todos sus miedos desaparecían una vez que Matt llegaba a casa.

Aquel día, era él quien regresaba a casa. Las luces del salón estaban encendidas cuando abrió la puerta y delante de ella se encontró con Matt, de brazos cruzados, mirándole con la expresión seria.

"Ya era hora." Al verlo entrar, Matt se relajó un poco, aunque fue un movimiento casi involuntario.

"Lo siento, no pesaba que tardaríamos tanto, pero teníamos tantas cosas de las que hablar, que se ha pasado el tiempo volando." Mohinde dejó la chaqueta en la percha y durante un momento se apoyó en la puerta, cerró los ojos y suspiró. "Que bien se está en casa."

Matt le golpeó en el hombro. No quería hacerlo con fuerza, pero habían sido demasiadas horas sin tener noticias de él, como para olvidarse de los peligros que por los que habían pasado ya. Le oyó quejarse y abrir los ojos. "Podrías haber llamado, Molly no ha hecho más que preguntar por ti."

"¿Sólo ella?" Mohinder sonrió.

"No te hagas el gracioso ahora. Sabes muy bien quien está ahí fuera, nunca encontramos a Sylar y tu llevabas el móvil apagado toda la tarde. ¿Sabes lo que he llegado a pensar?" Matt se dio la vuelta y fue hasta la cocina, pero los brazos de Mohinder lo rodearon y le detuvieron sin que pudiera seguir andando.

"Lo siento, se que tenía que haber dicho algo, pero estaba tan emocionado con todo esto." Matt se dio la vuelta y fue él ahora quien rodeó su cuerpo.

"¿Qué ha dicho Nathan?"

"Está con nosotros." Matt le abrazó mientras se reía.

"No vuelvas a hacer esto."

"Lo prometo, por cierto, ¿Qué tal si mañana que tienes fiesta, nos acompañas a ver le lugar que habíamos pensado para instalarnos?"

"Claro." Matt se separó de él y le cogió de la muñeca, estirando de él y comenzando a subir las escaleras. "Molly ya está durmiendo así que tendremos que celebrar esto sin armar mucho escándalo, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?" Continuó diciendo Matt mientras se reía.

"Supongo que podré intentarlo." Dijo Mohinder justo en el momento en el que cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio


	3. Chapter 3

Peter suspiró. Ya llevaban más de cinco minutos en la entrada de la mansión Petrelli y ni él ni Claire, se habían atrevido a decir nada en todo el rato. Ambos querían terminar con aquello de una vez y contarle de una vez por todas a Nathan su relación. Sin embargo, temían como fuera a reaccionar.

"Supongo que tendremos que hacer esto tarde o temprano." Claire no había soltado su mano en ningún momento y tras escuchar aquellas palabras la apretó todavía con más fuerza. "Sobretodo si vamos estar todos los días juntos en la escuela."

"Sería un poco violento si no se lo dijéramos." Dijo Claire, casi como si fuera una reflexión para si misma. Peter la miró y comenzó a reír. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Nathan va a matarnos, le conozco demasiado y se que no va tomarse lo nuestro muy bien." Claire se abrazó a él. "De todas formas, tenemos que quitarnos este peso de encima de una vez, antes de que se entere por otras fuentes."

Peter se decidió por fin a dar un paso adelante y llamó al timbre, sin pensar dos veces en ello, sin calcular los pros y los contras que todo aquello les pudiera traer, simplemente terminó por hacerlo, teniendo a Claire todavía abrazada a él.

Unos pocos segundos más tarde, la puerta fue abierta por una de las trabajadoras de la casa, que les dijo que Nathan estaba en su despacho trabajando. Ambos, entraron por fin y fueron hasta donde estaba Nathan.

Llamar a la puerta fue casi una misión imposible, pues a partir de ese momento, ya no habría marcha atrás para lo que iban a hacer. "Adelante." La voz de Nathan sonó desde el interior serena, igual que siempre, aunque Peter estaba seguro que aquella tranquilidad, desaparecería muy pronto.

"Peter, Claire, ya veo que os habéis encontrado por el camino." Los recién llegados se miraron mutuamente al escuchar aquello y Peter se dio cuenta que Claire se había ruborizado. "Bueno, me alegro que hayáis venido, tengo muchas cosas que contaros sobre la escuela."

"Nosotros también tenemos algo que decirte a ti." Al ser interrumpido por Peter, Nathan se fijó en que su hermano parecía tenso, como si le estuviera ocultando el mayor secreto de toda su vida, incluso más importante que sus poderes.

"Muy bien, os escucho, pero sabed que lo que os tengo preparado es algo grande." Ahora que escuchaba hablar a su hermano mayor, Peter casi se estaba arrepintiendo de la bomba que estaba a punto de soltarle, pues lo veía tan emocionado con el proyecto de la escuela, tan metido en el asunto, que temía que después de aquello, se echara para atrás.

"Nathan, no se como decirte esto porque tampoco se como te lo vas tomar." Peter dio un paso hacia la mesa, mientras Nathan seguía revisando los papeles que tenía delante de él. "Sabes que nunca querría hacerte daño, pero esto surgió hace mucho y no pudimos pararlo." Nathan por fin había levantado la mirada de la hoja que tenía en la mano y observaba como Peter no dejaba de dar un enorme rodeo sobre el tema del que le estaba hablando.

"Peter por favor, ¿Por qué no vas al grano de una vez por todas?" Nathan volvió a mirar el papel y tecleó algo en su ordenador, mientras esperaba la gran noticia que trataba de contarle.

Peter carraspeó con fuerza y tragó saliva, pues notaba que los nervios estaban tomando el control sobre su cuerpo. "Bien pues el caso es que…" Mientras los escuchaba, Claire no había dicho nada, se había quedado un poco por detrás de Peter, dejando que fuera este el que hablara directamente con su hermano, pues al fin y al cabo se trataba de su padre y la situación entre ella y él no era la mejor.

Sin embargo, Claire se estaba dando cuenta que Peter no iba a poder decírselo, por lo que, a pesar de las dudas, había llegado la hora de decirle a todo el mundo, que era una chica feliz, que tenía todo lo que quería al lado de Peter y que nada ni nadie podría separarlos ahora.

"Peter y yo llevamos tres años juntos." La voz de Claire sonó desde detrás de Peter y durante un momento, los dos hermanos parecieron haberse vuelto de piedra, Peter, por haber escuchado aquello y no haber podido decirlo él y Nathan todavía inmerso en el papel que tenía delante, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Peter esperó a que su hermano reaccionara por fin, a que asimilara lo que acababa de escuchar, si es que realmente había prestado atención a las palabras de su hija; pero cuando se dio cuenta que eso no iba a ocurrir, que Nathan parecía haber entrado en estado de shock, se acercó a la mesa.

"Nathan ¿has oído lo que acabamos de decir?" Su hermano levantó por fin la mirada, sonriendo, algo que descolocó enormemente a Peter. "¿Estás bien?"

"Perfectamente, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?" Nathan se levantó del sillón del que no se había movido en todo el rato y con los papeles todavía en la mano y se acercó a su hermano y a Claire.

"Estáis juntos, de acuerdo. No es que sea la mejor noticia del mundo, pero quien mejor para protegeros que uno al otro. Al fin y al cabo, se muy bien que desde el principio, desde que os conocisteis, hubo una relación muy fuerte entre vosotros."

"Nathan…" Peter fue hacia su hermano, mientras Claire se quedaba donde estaba, observando una escena que le parecía poco menos que absurda.

"No Peter, está bien, de verdad. ¿Por qué no hablamos de lo que de verdad importa ahora?" Nathan volvió a perderse entre sus papeles, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual con Peter y terminando de aquella forma, aquella conversación. "He conseguido el lugar perfecto para escuela, no está lejos de aquí y el precio es bastante asequible."

Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, Peter se volvió hacia Claire, que ahora tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. No le era necesario verle los ojos, para saber que lo que había dicho Nathan le había sentado tan mal como a él.

Sin embargo, conocía de sobras a Nathan como para saber, que la noticia le había dolido mucho, no sólo porque su hermano y su hija tuvieran una relación sentimental, si no porque se lo habían estado ocultando durante demasiado tiempo.

Nathan se estaba comportando como siempre había hecho, omitiendo el tema que no podía controlar e interponiendo algo en lo que poder mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en ello.

Pero también comprendía a Claire, más que nada, porque a parte de la genética, ella, al igual que Peter, no era una Petrelli, no conocía la forma de comportarse de la familia, no sabía cuanto tiempo había que esperar para que Nathan se decidiera a echarles la bronca. Claire era demasiado inocente y su padre, aunque apenas se conocieran acababa de romper su corazón.

"He acordado una cita con el dueño de la finca par esta tarde. Supongo que querréis venir. Ya he llamado a Mohinder y está libre para acompañarnos. Parece que esto marcha, Pete. Tengo que reconocer, que después de todo, tenías razón sobre que la escuela era una buena idea." Nathan movió la pantalla del ordenador, hasta que Peter y Claire pudieron verla. "Tengo algunas fotos del lugar, es genial, estoy seguro que os encantará.

Nathan continuó hablando, aunque Peter había dejado de escucharlo, cuando todo aquello le comenzó a sonar excesivamente falso, un discurso extremadamente forzado para evadirse del problema real.

"Nathan, para un momento." Peter llegó hasta su hermano y apretó con fuerza su hombro. Nathan se lo quedó mirando y se cayó casi de golpe. "¿Por qué no hablamos de todo esto?"

"¿No me digas que ahora te echas para atrás? Ahora que ya tengo lugar idóneo y el dinero casi a punto. Ahora que empezaba a gustarme la idea de dirigir la escuela con gente con talento…."

"¿Por qué no lo dejas ya!" Los dos hermanos se volvieron hacia Claire, que justo después de gritar se había quedado cayada. La chica respiró hondo un par de veces antes de seguir hablando. "Entiendo que te sientas dolido por lo que te hemos dicho, pero no puedes hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Hablemos de ello, seguro que quieres saber muchas cosas."

Nathan intercambió una rápida mirada con Peter que tan sólo le mostró un gesto de afirmación. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y cerró el ordenador. Se apoyó en una esquina de la mesa y se quedó cayado unos segundos mirando a la nada.

"¿Por qué me lo habéis estado ocultando durante tanto tiempo? Tres años es mucho tiempo."

"Al principio no sabíamos si esto duraría, no estábamos seguros de decirte nada, de que te cabrearas con nosotros, sin saber si realmente íbamos en serio." Peter se sentó junto a su hermano. "Luego, simplemente no encontrábamos el momento para hacerlo sin herirte. No queríamos hacerte daño."

"¿Cómo esperabais que me lo tomara? Peter, eres mi hermano pequeño y tu Claire, eres mi hija. No se trata de que os llevéis muy bien o que seáis grandes amigos. Tu y Peter…"

"Lo siento, precisamente por eso no queríamos decirte nada."

"Pero ahora que vamos a pasar muchas horas juntos no queríais que os pillara en alguna situación un poco comprometida." Nathan negó con la cabeza. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía comprender lo que le estaban diciendo y mucho menos pensar en las consecuencias que eso iba a tener. "¿Pensáis casaros y tener críos como cualquier pareja normal?"

"Somos una pareja normal." Claire dijo por fin. "No somos distintos que dos personas que se conocen, se enamoran y comparten el resto de su vida juntos. Porque eso es lo que somos nosotros, dos personas enamoradas, tu hermano y tu hija, que queremos compartir nuestra felicidad contigo." Claire se acercó a los dos hombres y se apoyó en Peter, como si de esa forma, teniendo cerca el contacto de él, pudiera decir las cosas de una forma más segura.

"Nathan, no queremos que te sientas mal, ni que sufras por nosotros. Estoy más enamorado de Claire de lo que he estado nunca por nadie, la quiero y necesito que me digas que apruebas esto, que estarás a nuestro lado, cuando se lo digamos al resto de nuestros conocidos y que nos apoyarás."

Nathan guardó silencio un momento. Se trataba de demasiada información de golpe, como para asimilarlo todo en un solo momento, pero por más que buscaba alguna razón para decirle a su hermano que lo que estaban haciendo él y Claire no era correcto o que eso le suponía a él un terrible problema.

Lo cierto era que no había nada que realmente pudiera decirle; pues ver aquella pareja junta, Peter y Claire cogidos de la mano junto a él, esperando saber lo que él pensaba, como si su aprobación fuera lo único que necesitaban para hacer pública su relación, le hacía olvidar todos los prejuicios que pudiera tener en un primer momento.

"Bueno, supongo que no se trata del fin del mundo. Si vosotros sois felices y me prometéis que seré el primero en enterarme de que os vais a casar y cuando Claire esté embarazada de mis sobrinos, supongo que puedo aceptarlo."

Peter podía sonreír por fin. En realidad, no se había parado a pensar en ningún momento como podía llegar a reaccionar su hermano después de conocer la noticia, pero ahora que le veía sonreír y que le escuchaba decir eso, parecía que las cosas habían terminado bastante bien.

"Hablando de eso." Claire se separó de Peter y tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas. "Anoche le dije a tu hermano que cuando nos casáramos tomaría el apellido Petrelli, espero que estés de acuerdo, siempre y cuando Peter quiera casarse conmigo." Nathan iba a decir algo, cuando Peter se le adelantó.

"Un momento, ¿me estás proponiendo formalmente que me case contigo?" Peter se levantó, sin soltar las manos de Claire, que notó que comenzaban a temblar, mientras la chica le sonreía.

"¿Dirías que si?"

Peter le abrazó con fuerza y la levantó en el aire. "Claro que si, claro que quiero casarme contigo. Hace mucho que quería proponértelo, pero ya que lo has dicho tu." Terminó de hablar besando a Claire, pero al darse cuenta que Nathan todavía estaba delante de ellos y que todavía no había dicho nada, dejó a Claire en el suelo de nuevo y la abrazó.

"Entonces, ¿qué, serás nuestro padrino en la boda?" Nathan esperó un momento, mirando a la pareja que tenía delante, como ansiaban conocer su respuesta.

Finalmente sonrió ampliamente. "Supongo que podré acostumbrarte a que seas la mujer de mi hermano y que tu te lleves a mi hija. Supongo que no podría encontrar a nadie mejor para ninguno de los dos." Peter se abrazó a él al escuchar aquello. "Bueno y después de este momento, ¿Qué tal si os enseño el futuro emplazamiento de la escuela?" Nathan volvió a encender el ordenador para enseñarles las fotos del lugar a los dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Ninguno de los que estaban delante de aquella puerta se habían dado cuenta de la rapidez con la que habían transcurrido los últimos tres meses. Habían estado trabajando tanto para que todo saliera bien, que el tiempo había pasado volando por delante de sus narices.

Por fin, allí estaban, la enorme mansión, a las afueras de New York, que había estado abandonada durante muchos años y que ahora era suya, parecía como nueva, el sol penetraba con fuerza a través de los grandes ventanales, la pintura de la fachada le daba un aspecto completamente renovado y los jardines, habían sido perfectamente arreglados y ahora le daban un aspecto de gran paz y serenidad.

El momento de la verdad acababa de llegar, un instante más tarde, cuando las grandes puertas de la mansión se abrieran por fin, una nueva etapa comenzaría en la vida de todos los que allí estaban y que ahora, permanecían en silencio, arrastrados por el momento de solemnidad en el que estaban inmersos.

"Bueno, supongo que ha llegado el momento." Dijo finalmente Nathan al resto de los que con él allí se encontraban.

Peter se volvió hacia Claire, la chica le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo en la mirada, pues estaba muy nerviosa. La chica miró un momento a los demás, todos parecían tan tranquilos, Mohinder, Matt, Peter y su padre, parecían sentirse cómodos ante lo que se les venía a todos encima y eso le hacía a ella sentirse más débil. Ellos parecían demasiado adultos a su lado, sobretodo Peter.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le dijo Peter al darse cuenta de cómo le mirara Claire, con una mezcla, tal vez no a partes iguales, de felicidad y angustia.

"¿Crees que estoy preparada para esto? Ya sabes, al fin y al cabo sólo soy una cría y vosotros…" Peter puso sus manos sobre los dos hombros de la chica y apretó con un gesto cariñoso, al mismo tiempo que continuaba sonriéndole.

Le encantaba cuando Peter la miraba así, cuando le hacía sentirse tan especial, tan sólo con una mirada, cuando hacía que sus nervios se calmaran cuando llegaban los periodos de exámenes en la universidad, y se quedaba a su lado hasta altas horas de la madrugada para ayudarle a estudiar, o cuando le había hecho sentir la chica más especial del mundo cuando se le había declarado.

Ahora era lo mismo, mientras Peter la observaba, Claire se dio cuenta que comenzaba a sentirse mejor por momentos y llegó a preguntarse si no se trataría de alguno de los poderes que tenía.

"¿Tu te crees que a mi no me da un miedo horrible entrar allí? No se lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora, puede que terminemos por fracasar con todo esto, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero al menos, intentarlo." Claire se abrazó a él, notando como Peter rodeaba todo su cuerpo, haciéndola casi desaparecer con el suyo. Eso le hizo sentir bien. "Y quiero hacerlo teniéndote a mi lado, si no esto no va a ser lo mismo." Le susurró finalmente al oído.

Los otros tres hombres miraron a la pareja. A Nathan todavía se le hacía algo extraño ver a su hermano y a su hija así, tan juntos, tan enamorados, tan perfectos, pero no podía quejarse, desde que había conocido a Claire, se había dado cuenta que había algo especial entre su hermano y ella, aunque nunca hubiera llegado a imaginado que fueran a terminar de esa forma.

De todas formas no dijo nada, tan sólo los miró y sonrió. En ese momento, tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse ahí de pie, delante de su futuro inmediato y que le estaban poniendo de los nervios. Al menos, sus años en la política le habían ayudado a canalizar esos nervios y no sacarlos a flor de piel.

La puerta que tenía delante de sus ojos significaba que su vida iba a dar un giro tremendo y no sabía donde le iba a llevar aquello, o tan sólo si terminaría bien la aventura en la que ahora se estaba embarcando.

Por su parte Mohinder y Matt, que también observaban a Peter y Claire, todavía algo sorprendidos por la noticia de que ahora estuvieran juntos, estaban felices por ellos. Desde que los conocían, sabían muy bien que los dos habían sufrido mucho, pero que no había mucha gente que lograra comprenderlos como ellos dos se entendían.

"¿Qué tal se encuentra el nuevo profesor, listo para recibir a sus primeros alumnos?" Mohinder sonrió, ruborizándose sin querer hacerlo, mientras rodeaba con su brazo la cintura de Matt.

"Ya era profesor en La India." Matt comenzó a reír; le hacía gracia la forma tan aparentemente tranquila en la que le hablaba el genetista. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Que eso no es lo mismo, aquello era la universidad, gente preparada, que sabía lo que le esperaba en la vida. Los chicos que van a venir aquí, acaban de descubrir que son diferentes, que ven que la gente se aparta de ellos y necesitan a alguien que les guíe antes de cometer algún error irremediable."

Al mismo tiempo que le escuchaba hablar, Mohinder notó como Matt apretaba con fuerza su mano sobre la cintura del profesor, pues sabía muy de lo que estaba hablando, él ya había pasado por eso y tan sólo cuando había encontrado a Mohinder, cuando este le había ayudado a controlar sus poderes y usarlos tan sólo cuando tenía que hacerlo, había conseguido comenzar a llevar una vida medianamente normal, consigo mismo y con el resto del mundo.

Mohinder dejó salir una risilla algo nerviosa. No quería reconocerlo, pero al igual que todos los que se encontraban allí, también él estaba aterrado, también sentía que las piernas iban a comenzar a temblarle en cualquier momento y que de ser capaz de moverse, saldría corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás.

"Bueno, son las doce, hora de la inauguración." Nathan se dio la vuelta hacia el resto y miró más allá del grupo. "Tal vez esto sólo haya sido un bonito sueño, una utopía que tan sólo debió de quedarse en eso, pero yo sigo creyendo que tenemos que intentarlo." Nathan había pasado tantas horas escribiendo aquel discurso, que ya no le hacía falta mirar sus anotaciones, pues lo tenía impreso en la cabeza.

"Estos últimos tres meses han sido muy duros para todos, mucho trabajo y poco descanso para conseguir llegar a donde estamos ahora. Por eso os doy las gracias a todos." Aunque estaba hablando para todos, Nathan fijó la mirada en Peter y Claire y les sonrió, para ver un momento después, como ellos le devolvían la sonrisa.

"Ahora comienza una nueva etapa para todos nosotros, una etapa que empezó en el mismo momento en el que descubrimos nuestros poderes, en el que nos sentimos alejados del resto de la gente y necesitamos que alguien nos echara una mano para seguir adelante por el camino correcto."

Aunque un momento antes su mirada se había centrado en Peter y Claire, Nathan no podía olvidarse de la persona que había estado durante todo ese tiempo a su lado y que más le había apoyado cuando quería tirar la toalla.

Buscando entre el resto de la gente que se había congregado en la inauguración de la escuela, Nathan vio en la primera fila a Heidi, con una enorme y tierna sonrisa en los labios y sus hijos Monty y Simon, estaban a su lado, saludando a su padre, pero sin perder la compostura que tan bien habían heredado de su padre.

"Gracias a todos los que habéis hecho posible que este sueño llegue aquí, por aguantar a nuestro lado y por creer en nosotros. Ahora comienza una nueva etapa y espero que todos sigáis con nosotros para verla hacerse realidad." Nathan terminó el discurso y el centenar de personas que allí estaban congregados comenzaron a aplaudir. Allí estaban todos, algunos de los nuevos profesores que ya habían sido reclutados, además de padres y nuevos alumnos de la escuela, los primeros alumnos.

Nathan volvió al lado de Peter y mirando un momento las llaves que tenía en la mano, respiró hondo, introdujo una de ella en la cerradura y escuchó con la gran puerta de la mansión se abría ante todos. El silencio se adueñó de todo, mientras la puerta comenzaba a dejar entrever el interior de las nuevas instalaciones y cuando ante ellos apareció el enorme recibidor, todos volvieron a aplaudir en vítores de alegría.

- o -

Poco a poco, la gente fue entrando en la mansión. Los chicos se despedían de sus padres y comenzaban a conocer a otros jóvenes, que como ellos, estaban impacientes por saber que les deparaba el futuro. Los nuevos profesores se iban acercando al grupo de Peter y Nathan y les saludaban.

La primera en llegar fue Nikki, que junto con su hijo Micah saludaron a todos. Convencerla para que se uniera a ellos, no fue difícil. Ella estaba sola con su hijo, apenas había conseguido rehacer su vida tras la muerte de DL y necesitaba un cambio radical. Nathan le dio la oportunidad, diciéndole incluso que Micah estaría bien en la escuela, con otros chicos poderes. Nikki no tuvo que pensárselo mucho antes aceptar el puesto.

"Bienvenida." Le saludó cordialmente Nathan. "Me alegró que aceptaras, estoy seguro que te ganaras a estos chicos en seguida. Algunos lo están pasando tan mal como lo pasaste tu al principio y seguro que les puedes ayudar mucho."

"Me encanta este sitio." Nikki miró a su alrededor con la emoción a flor de piel. "Cuando me contabas como iban las obras no me podía hacer una idea de cómo era." Nikki saludó a los demás y desapareció en el interior de al casa.

"No me lo puedo creer, Claire, no has cambiado nada." La voz sonó proveniente de entre la gente y durante un momento Claire no pudo ver de quien se trataba. Pero cuando West apareció delante de ella, la chica corrió a su encuentro y se abrazó a él.

"¡West, al final has decidido venir!" Un poco alejado de donde los dos chicos estaban, los miraba Peter. Nunca había visto a ese chico y mucho menos hubiera esperado que ella reaccionara así al verlo.

"¿Cómo iba a pederme todo esto? Tu querías que declaráramos abiertamente nuestros poderes y por eso he venido." West tardó unos momentos en soltar a Claire, momentos en los que Peter comenzó a sentirse inquieto.

Hasta ese momento, nunca había tenido porque sentir celos de nadie que estuviera con Claire, ella siempre le había demostrado lo mucho que ella le quería y nunca había dudado de su palabra. Pero ahora era distinto, se trataba de un viejo conocido, un chico al que ella se abrazaba como si fuera algo más que un amigo. Pensó que tal vez lo habían sido.

"Tengo tantas cosas que contarte." Claire sonreía al otro chico como hacía con todo el mundo, siendo igual de amable y cordial que era con el resto de la gente, pero él, en cambio no, no le hacía falta a Peter tener que leer su mente, para saber que en sus ojos había algo más que simple amistad, que ese desconocido sentía algo por su chica, algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar si Claire no hacía algo. "Y tengo que presentarte a alguien. Seguro que os lleváis muy bien."

"No te preocupes, Claire está loca por ti, ese crío no tiene nada que hacer." Peter no se había dado cuenta, peor Mohinder estaba a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro. "No te des mal, tiene la guerra perdida." Cuando Peter le miró, escuchándole como si le hablara su propia conciencia, el genetista le sonrió y un momento más tarde desapareció entre la gente

Claire cogió de la mano a West y tiró de él. Peter ya no podía quedarse ahí sin preguntar. Nunca se había considerado alguien celoso, pero ahora estaba descubriendo lo que significaba serlo. Comenzó a caminar hacia Claire, pero no tuvo que dar más de un par de pasos, antes de que ella llegar hasta donde se encontraba él.

"Peter, quiero presentarte a West, es un viejo amigo, de cuando viví en California." Los dos hombres se miraron por un momento sin decir nada.

Ahora que lo tenía delante, a Peter ya no le cabía ninguna duda de que había habido algo entre ellos y aunque Claire parecía haberlo superado por completo, tal y como le acababa de decir Mohinder; no ocurría lo mismo con el chico.

"Encantado." Dijo West al mismo tiempo que le estrechaba la mano a Peter. "Claire me llamó para saber si estaría interesado en trabajar aquí. No pude negarme."

"_Me puedo hacer una idea de por que."_ Pensó Peter sin llegar a decir nada. "Es un placer, espero que te sientas cómodo aquí." Mientras hablaba, Peter rodeó la cintura de Claire, de la forma más visible posible para West. "¿También ha venido tu novia o la has dejado en casa?"

Claire miró a Peter ligeramente confundida, no sabía porque estaba usando ese tono ni porque le había preguntado eso. Pero se quedó callada, esperando la contestación de West.

"No tengo novia, no me sentía cómodo con nadie a quien no pudiera contarle mi secreto. Con Claire fue distinto, ella me comprendió desde el principio y yo, tonto de mi, la dejé escapar."

Claire abrió de par en par los ojos, ahora lo comprendía todo, el comportamiento de Peter, dejando bien claro que ellos dos estaban juntos y el de West, después de tanto tiempo que habían pasado sin verse, comunicándose solamente por teléfono y mail, West todavía sentía algo por ella.

"Esto West, porque no te instalas, comes algo y hablamos luego, seguro que estás agotado después del largo viaje hasta aquí." Dijo finalmente Claire.

"Claro, así luego podremos ponernos al día." West desapareció también en el interior de la casa y Peter y Claire se quedaron solos, por mucha gente que había a su alrededor, no le prestaron a atención a nadie.

"¿Se puede saber quien es ese imbécil y que hace aquí?" Claire comenzó a reír, pues todo lo que había sucedido y ver a Peter comportarse como un novio celoso, le estaba divirtiendo mucho.

"Sólo es un amigo, un viejo amigo en realidad, sólo hemos mantenido el contacto estos años por internet." Claire se volvió hacia Peter y suspiró. "¿Sabes? Te queda muy bien el papel de novio celoso, nunca había visto esa faceta tuya, pero me encanta." Claire dejó salir una sonrisa casi infantil a la que Peter no logró resistirse y tuvo que dejar su gran interés por West. "Me gusta que marques territorio." Claire rodeó el cuello de Peter con ambos brazos y se aupó ligeramente.

"No se trata de marcar territorio, es que ese tío me estaba poniendo muy nervioso." Claire asintió y le respondió con un beso. "¿De verdad se va a quedar mucho tiempo por aquí?"

Peter se volvió hacia el interior de la casa, estaba seguro que se iba a encontrar a West ahí plantado, observando a Claire y esperando cualquier momento para lanzarse a por ella.

"Deja de preocuparte por él, yo estoy contigo, te quiero a ti. Que yo sepa fui yo la que te pedí que te casaras conmigo. Eso tendría que significar algo para ti." Sólo escuchar aquellas palabras fue suficiente para que Peter olvidara todo lo que había estado pensando y dejara de darle vueltas al exnovio de Claire.

Ahora Claire estaba con él, le quería de verdad, eso lo sabía bien y se casarían pronto. No podía pedirle más a la que sabía que iba a ser la mujer de su vida, pues ni West, ni ningún otro tío la apartaría de su lado.


	5. Chapter 5

"Buenos días." Fue lo primero que escuchó Claire esa mañana. Sonrió y escondió media cara debajo de la ropa de la cama. Unas manos cálidas la abrazaron por la cintura y la pegaron hasta el cuerpo junto al que ella se encontraba.

Claire no se dio la vuelta, si no que incluso llegó a hacer un poco de fuerza. Cuando esas mismas manos comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas, entre risas, dejó de forcejear y finalmente se tumbó boca arriba, los ojos castaños que la observaban y la amplia sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y le fascinaba.

"¿Preparada para tu primer día?" Peter todavía se acercó un poco más, hasta que ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

"Creo que no, ¿Cuántos alumnos dijo Nathan que había hoy?" Ella también rodeó el cuerpo de él con sus brazos. Le gustaba estar así, relajada junto al hombre que había querido desde la primera vez que lo había visto, desde la primera vez que le había salvado la vida.

"Unos veinte niños y otros tantos adolescentes." Claire suspiró y soltó una pequeña risilla inocente, al mismo tiempo que miedosa. "Hace mucho que dejaste de ser una adolescente."

Claire se incorporó y mordiéndose ligeramente el labio puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Peter. "¿Qué dijimos sobre lo de leerme el pensamiento?" Peter sonrió. No lo podía evitar, necesitaba saber todo lo que pensaba ella, todo lo que le molestaba, lo que le daba miedo o lo que no estaba segura de poder lograr, como era el caso, deseaba conocerla, mejor de lo que se conocía a si mismo.

"Lo siento, pero se que no me lo hubieras dicho. Seguramente hubieras usado algo del tipo de, "estoy bien, sólo son los nervios", cuando sólo como mirarte a los ojos, hubiera sabido que estabas muerta de miedo."

Claire abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo que acababa de decir Peter, era tan cierto, que no se le ocurrió como contestar a aquello. Tan sólo se volvió a acurrucar contra el cuerpo de Peter y cerró los ojos.

Notó como él le besaba la frente, de esa forma tan cariñosa que sólo un ser muy querido podía hacer con otro; luego deslizó sus labios hasta la mejilla de ella y finalmente, sin que ella hiciera nada todavía, la tumbó sobre la cama e incorporándose sobre ella, se hizo con sus labios y la besó apasionadamente, con la fuerza del verdadero amante.

Mientras lo hacía, ella sonrió y se abrazó a él con fuerza, no quería salir de la habitación en todo el día, no quería tener que enfrentarse a la realidad de comenzar a decir a otros que sabía como se sentían y que todo eso era normal, pero que no tenían porque esconderse, tan sólo quería quedarse en esa habitación, la que estaba junto a la de Nathan y Heidi, una de las más grandes, quería poder observar la maravillosa vista del jardín desde la ventana, junto a Peter y poder permanecer a su lado por el resto de su vida, protegida, amada y deseada, sin más preocupaciones.

Finalmente Peter se separó de ella y esperó a que Claire abriera los ojos otra vez. "Tendríamos que ir a desayunar, Nathan nos espera en menos de una hora." Peter se sentó en la cama y alargó la mano tomando la de Claire. Tiró de ella, mientras la chica sonreía con un gesto casi infantil, pero que siempre le había vuelto completamente loco y por fin, consiguió tenerla sentada a su lado.

Con tal sólo mirarla, supo perfectamente que estaba totalmente histérica, nerviosa por el día que tenían que por delante; incluso muerta de miedo por no estar segura de saber como llevar las riendas de su nueva vida. "Lo vas a hacer muy bien." Claire se ruborizó, todavía le sorprendía que Peter la conociera tan perfectamente. "Además, nos veremos después de la primera clase, ya verás como se pasa el tiempo volando."

"¿Tu crees?" Peter la volvió a abrazar con fuerza, como a ella le gustaba y como mejor la hacía sentir. Ese gesto le sirvió como la mejor respuesta para su pregunta. Aún así, todavía escuchó las tiernas palabras de Peter junto a su oído.

"Después de todo lo que te he visto hacer, ¿Cómo crees que no voy a estar seguro de que eres capaz de cualquier cosa?"

- o -

El desayuno fue un momento intenso para todo el mundo. Por un lado, los alumnos recién llegados a la escuela, comenzaban a conoce a sus compañeros, por lo que las conversaciones se iban solapando unas sobre otras. En cuanto a los nuevos profesores, aunque no lo fueran a reconocer, el miedo estaba dentro de todos ellos y el nerviosismo rebosaba en el gran comedor.

Cuando la alarma sonó para dar comienzo a todas las clases, hubo un extraño momento de silencio, por un lado, los alumnos, que desconocedores de lo que les esperaba a partir de ese momento, estaban inquietos. Otro lado todos los inmediatos profesores, estaban a punto de enfrentarse a un nuevo reto en sus vidas. Todos se levantaron y fueron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas clases.

Cuando hubieron salido del comedor todos los alumnos y tan sólo quedaban allí, Nathan y hablando con Peter y Claire y Mohinder y Matt, que había llegado la noche anterior, después de haber dejando su puesto en el FBI.

"Bueno, supongo que ahora es cuando ya no hay realmente marcha atrás." Dijo Peter como si estuviera hablando al aire. Nathan asintió y le sonrió. En realidad, no se hacía una idea de cómo se sentía su hermano, pues él no iba a impartir ninguna clase; ya tenía bastante con tratar con todos los inversores, la gente que quería meter mano y hacerse con el control de la escuela y sobre todo con gente como su madre, que ya había mostrado un, ciertamente extraño, interés por su proyecto.

"Os veo luego. Ahora tengo que llamar a mamá, se ha empeñado en comentarme no se que sobre lo que podríamos llegar a hacer con la escuela en el futuro." Peter sonrió con cierta tristeza, pues conocía demasiado bien a su madre, como para saber que tenía algún propósito detrás de su interés por ellos.

"Quiere algo ¿verdad?" Claire lo abrazó con fuerza. No le gustaba saber que su abuela tenía algo que ver con la escuela, ya había estado a punto de destrozar su vida demasiadas veces, como para volver a verla metida en algo relacionado con ella.

"Apostaría cualquier cosa." Nathan puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y continuó hablando con una voz serena. "No te preocupes, después de todos estos años he aprendido a manejarla y no pienso dejar que se meta en medio de esto."

Peter miró su reloj. "Habrá que irse, si no queremos que los chicos se nos rebelen el primer día de clase."

"¿Cómo está Molly? Llegué tan tarde anoche, que no pude siquiera darle las buenas noches." Dijo Matt mientras iba recogiendo los platos de la mesa.

"Imagínate, ayer estaba tan nerviosa que casi no conseguí que se durmiera, parece que hoy está más tranquila, aunque ya la conoces, en cuanto acabe su primera clase, irá a buscarte para contártelo todo con pelos y señales." Matt sonrió ampliamente, mientras escuchaba a Mohinder.

"Me hubiera gustado tanto verla en su primer día de clase."

Mohinder fue hasta él y lo abrazó desde atrás. "Llegaste anoche a las tres de la madrugada, después de pasarte todo el día de un sitio para otro. Creo que merecías descansar un poco; al menos ahora que vas a ser nuestro jefe de seguridad y nos tienes que proteger a todos nosotros."

Matt se dio la vuelta con rapidez y atrapó a Mohinder, rodeando todo su cuerpo con sus brazos. "Dime una cosa; ¿Cuándo eras pequeño ya eras así de responsable o sólo te convertiste con tiempo, como si fuera uno de nuestros poderes?" La forma burlona y la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Matt, hicieron que Mohinder se ruborizara.

Sin dejarle contestar, Matt se apoyó sobre la mesa, llevando consigo a Mohinder y un momento después deposito un dulce beso en su boca. "Supongo que siempre lo he sido, aunque la paternidad ha ayudado bastante."

Matt fue a decir algo más, pero al ver como de la nada, aparecía de repente Hiro, con Ando, le hizo detenerse. "¿Llegamos muy tarde?" Dijo Hiro como si alegría tan característica.

Nathan que todavía continuaba en el comedor, comprobando unos papeles, se volvió hacia los recién llegados. "Justo a tiempo para dar tu primera clase." Nathan fue hasta él, pasando junto a Matt y Mohinder, sonriéndoles, al verles tan felices y agradecido por tenerlos cerca para llevar a buen puerto la nueva empresa y le entregó a Hiro unos papeles. "Necesito que rellenéis estos formularios antes del medio día, tengo que llevarlos a Washington y los necesito cuanto antes. No os retraséis por favor."

En un momento, Nathan había dejado de ser el amigo de todos, el hermano de Peter o el político que Hiro había conocido cinco años antes, para pasar a convertirse en concienzudo y atareado director de la primera escuela para gente con poderes. Ahora tenía muchas responsabilidades, compromisos con demasiada gente, sin estar seguro de poder confiar en todos ellos y con una agenda demasiado apretada como para tener una vida fuera de allí.

Antes de que Hiro respondiera Nathan ya se había marchado, con la mirada clavada en las hojas que tenía entre las manos. Los que quedaban en el salón, se miraron asombrados por el cambio, pero seguros de que con alguien así al frente de la escuela, las cosas podían funcionar bien.

- o -

Muy al contrario de lo que Claire había podido pensar, la clase, que en un principio debería haber durado unos cuarenta y cinco minutos le duró algo más de hora y cuarto y aunque al principio tanto ella como sus jóvenes alumnos, pues el mayor de sus quince alumnos apenas superaba los catorce años, habían estado tensos, conforme había pasado el tiempo, las cosas habían ido cambiando.

"Bueno, ya se que esto está siendo duro para vosotros y que no es fácil de aceptar lo que os está pasando, pero sabéis lo que os digo; al final os gustará, antes de lo que os pensáis, os acordaréis de estos primeros meses con vuestro poder y pensaréis que fue una tontería preocuparos tanto."

Claire, que hasta ese momento, se había sentado sobre su mesa, pues no le gustaba estar detrás, como cualquiera de los viejos profesores que ella había tenido; se levantó y fue hasta la pizarra. "Pensad en todo lo que os he dicho, haced una lista de lo que esperáis conseguir de vuestra habilidad y los miedos que los da y durante la próxima clase hablaremos de todo ello." Los chicos asintieron y se levantaron, tranquilamente, ya en pequeños grupos de amigos que se habían conocido durante el desayuno.

Cuando todos hubieron salido, Claire también lo hizo y junto a la puerta, se encontró con Peter, que le sonreía como si no la hubiera visto varios meses. "Has estado fantástica."

"Gracias, tenías razón, después de todo no ha sido tan difícil como yo creía. Esos chicos son geniales, se como se sienten, los entiendo mejor de lo que nunca hubiera creído y se que decirles." Peter la escuchaba hablar con tanta ilusión que por mucho que quiso mantener las formas delante de los otros alumnos que pasaban por allí, la abrazó, levantándola del suelo y la escuchó reír alegremente.

"¿Sabes cuanto me gusta que hables así? No quiero verte triste nunca más ya quien quiera meterse contigo…" Antes que pudiera terminar la frase una voz sonó detrás de ellos por ello, Peter dejó a Claire en el suelo.

"Perdón, no quería interrumpir, pero acabo de llegar y no encuentro a mi prima." Los dos se volvieron hacia la recién llegada, dándose cuenta que no la habían visto nunca. "Se llama Nikki Sanders."

"¿Nikki es tu prima? ¡Claro, tu debes de ser Mónica!" Peter alargó la mano hasta la chica, que dejó su mochila en suelo y la estrechó con fuerza. "Ahora mismo voy a buscarla. Soy Peter por cierto y ella es Claire. Espero que te esto te guste y te sientas a gusto."

Peter desapareció un momento más tarde, dejando solas a las dos chicas. Mónica, miraba a su alrededor, sorprendida de todo lo que veía. "Sólo impone al principio, una vez que das tu primera clase todo es mucho más fácil." Le dijo Claire al ver algo de dudas en su gesto.

"Claire, ¿quieres… Perdona, no sabía que estabas ocupada." West acababa de terminar también su primera clase y se sorprendió al ver a Mónica, aunque lo que realmente vio Claire en su mirada, fue asombro y curiosidad, la misma que había visto en él cuando se conocieron, la misma que le había hecho acercarse a ella, hasta conquistarla. Desde luego, no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de quitarse a West de encima y que él encontrara a alguien nuevo.

"West, te presento a Mónica, es la prima de Nikki. ¿Por qué no te quedas con ella mientras Peter avisa a Nikki? Tengo algo muy importante que hacer." Sin dejar que el chico contestara, echó a caminar pasillo adelante, pero se volvió un momento, justo para ver que West y Mónica habían comenzado a hablar y él ya le había contado uno de sus "chistes de acercamiento" como él los había llamado, para llamar la atención de las chicas y hacerlas reír.

El plan de Claire, había comenzado a surtir efecto, West se parecía haberse fijado en Mónica y ella no parecía reacia a sus flirteos. Claire sonrió y siguió andando en busca de Peter, para decirle, tal y como había dicho él mismo con sorna, "que su exnovio iba a dejar de ser un incordio."


	6. Chapter 6

"Quiero a alguien dentro. Me da igual cuanto te cueste conseguirlo, pero quiero saber lo que ocurre en esa escuela." Angela Petrelli llevaba más de una hora hablando por teléfono y por fin estaba a punto de conseguir lo que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había costado conseguir. "A ver si te queda esto bien claro. Yo te ayudé a escapar, ahora eres tu quien me debe una a mi." No esperó que la otra persona contestara, sin más colgó el teléfono y salió de la habitación.

"¡Nathan!, no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto. Pensaba que estarías muy ocupado con la nueva escuela." Tan sólo mirándola un momento, Nathan se dio cuenta de lo poco sincera que resultaba la sonrisa de su madre.

"Deja ya de actuar mamá, nos conocemos hace demasiado tiempo como para andarnos con juegos. Si me has llamado es porque quieres algo, no porque te intereses por como vaya el proyecto."

Angela se sentó en un enorme sillón que había tras la mesa. Allí sentada, tenía un aire mucho más inquietante de lo que Nathan había visto nunca. "Note confundas hijo. Esa escuela me interesa desde el primer día en el que tuve noticias de ella, aunque no vinieran de ti o de Peter."

"¿De mi o de Peter?, ¿De verdad pretendías que alguno de nosotros te contáramos algo del proyecto después de lo que nos has hecho?" Nathan sonrió con sorna, su madre no podía estar hablando realmente en serio después de todo lo que había pasado.

"Puede que no haya hecho las cosas como vosotros esperabais, pero siempre las hice por un bien mucho mayor." Mientras escuchaba a su madre hablar, Nathan negó con la cabeza, le parecía tan absurdo mantener aquella conversación con ella, con la misma persona que había tratado de matar a su hermano haciendo que media ciudad de New York desapareciera, la misma que había ordenador su asesinato cinco años antes, la misma que no había tenido ningún escrúpulo para matarlos a ninguno de los dos.

"Deja ya ese rollo de salvadora del mundo, porque sinceramente no te pega nada. No se a quien pretenderás engañar, pero con nosotros ya no va a funcionar. Así que vamos, si tienes algo que decir, habla ya y si no, será mejor que me vaya, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer."

Angela se mantuvo callada un momento, mirando a su hijo, que tanto había cambiado durante los últimos años. Había estado tan convencida de poder controlarle, de poder manipularle para que hiciera lo que ella realmente quería, que ahora no se podía creer que fuera una persona tan diferente, que la influencia de su hermano, de Peter hubiera llegado a ser tan importante en él. le hubiera venido tan bien, tenerlo de su parte ahora que la escuela acababa de empezar, podría haber hecho tantas cosas tal y como ella quería. Pero no le importaba, disponía de un plan B, ya había comenzaba a mover los hilos para que las cosas tomaran el rumbo que ella quería y por mucho que Nathan, Peter o quien fuera quisiera detenerla, no iban a conseguirlo, no después de la llamada telefónica.

"Quiero ayudaros con la escuela." Dijo finalmente. Nathan apenas podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar; pues parecía imposible unir a su madre con la palabra ayudar, ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez le había escuchado pronunciarla realmente.

"¿Ayudarnos? Disculpa que me niegue a creer en tus palabras, pero después de todo este tiempo…"

"Alguien quiere infiltrarse en la escuela y puedo ayudaros a detenerle." De nuevo había usado aquella palabra. Sería verdad que usar repetidas veces una palabra, terminaba por desgastarla.

Nathan ya no estaba seguro de nada y mucho menos después del cariz que había tomado aquella extraña conversación. "¿Se puede saber de que demonios estás hablando?"

"¿Recuerdas a Adam?" Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre que casi había conseguido olvidarlo. Sin embargo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, las cosas habían estado tan cerca de acabar de la peor forma posible que hasta ese mismo momento, había tenido la esperanza de haber perdido de vista para siempre a ese hombre.

"¿Dices que pretende infiltrarse en la escuela? Pues siento decírtelo, pero todos sabemos muy bien quien ese Adam y no creo que le vaya a ser muy sencillo moverse por la escuela sin ser descubierto."

"No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo él, sino que tiene hombres, gente que trabaja para él." Angela dejó de hablar, esperando ver la reacción de Nathan ante su frase, sin embargo este no hizo nada. "Enviará a uno de ellos, no se cuando exactamente, pero lo hará. Quiere saber lo que ocurre dentro, teneros controlados para saber si podéis serle de alguna utilidad en el futuro."

Nathan comenzó a reír, le parecía tan increíble que su madre le estuviera diciendo realmente eso cuando ella había sido la primera que había hecho cosas similares, que había estado metida en conspiraciones similares.

"Vamos mamá." Nathan miró su reloj, le parecía que estaba perdiendo un tiempo demasiado importante, como para estar hablando con ella. "Estoy cansado de tus historias y de los problemas en los que tus amigos y tu nos queréis meter, así que por favor, si realmente sabes algo concreto, te agradecería que me lo dijeras y si no es así, no nos metas miedo." Una vez más Nathan volvió a mirar su reloj. "Si me disculpas, tengo prisa y muchos temas pendientes, así que ya nos veremos, tal vez. Adiós mamá."

Nathan comenzó a marcharse, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a salir del despacho, Angela le habló de nuevo. "Nathan lo digo en serio. Ya sabes lo peligroso que puede ser Adam, no quiero que os pase nada, por eso te aviso." Nathan tan sólo se detuvo un momento, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Un momento después salió del despacho y sin detenerse, dejó la casa de su madre. Al llegar al jardín se detuvo, mientras Angela lo miraba desde una de las ventanas del despacho. Tal vez su madre tan sólo hubiera querido meterle miedo por alguno de sus extraños y personales motivos, pero también era posible que realmente le estuviera avisando. Cual de las dos opciones era la buena, era algo de lo que Nathan no podía estar seguro de ninguna manera.

Desde la ventana, Angela observó detenidamente a su hijo. Lo conocía lo suficiente, a pesar de lo mucho que pudiera haber cambiado en esos años, como para saber como decirle las cosas. Hacía conseguido lo que quería, había creado la duda en la mente de su hijo mayor, ahora él ya no sabía que pensar y cuando Adam hiciera su aparición, los acontecimientos seguirían el rumbo que ella había elegido para aquella película. Las cosas no podían estar saliendo mejor para ella.

- o -

"La humanidad está cambiando y gente como vosotros sois los que vais a poder cambiar el mundo, gente preparada, con una conciencia de lo que el mundo podría llegar a ser si los poderes que os han sido concedidos, fuera usados de las malas maneras." Mohinder fue andando lentamente por la clase, mientras todos sus alumnos lo miraban completamente concentrados en sus palabras. "Ahora sois vosotros los que tenéis el mundo en vuestras manos, vosotros podéis conseguir el mejor futuro para las generaciones futuras. Por eso estáis aquí."

Mientras hablaba algunos de los chicos iban asintiendo como respuesta a sus palabras. "Queréis conocer vuestros poderes y nosotros podemos enseñaros a dominarlos. Queréis usarlos para hacer el bien y para eso sólo debéis pensar como personas lógicas. El camino es largo, va a ser largo para todos nosotros, pero sois los primeros alumnos, sois los pioneros que os atrevéis a seguirnos. Os doy las gracias por ello y espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena."

Mohinder terminó la clase por fin; aunque durante un breve momento, ninguno de los chicos se movió, parecían totalmente concentrados en él. El profesor estaba sorprendido, cuando se había imaginado lo que sería dar aquellas clases, jamás se hubiera esperado aquella respuesta y menos durante los primeros días de curso.

Finalmente todo el mundo salió de la clase y él terminó de recoger los papeles y los libros que había dejado encima de la mesa desperdigados. "¡Hola papá!" Mohinder se dio la vuelta nada más escuchar aquella frase, para un momento después, ver que Molly se lanzaba a sus brazos. "He escuchado el final de tu clase, ha sido genial, tenías que haber visto la cara de todos tus alumnos los tienes en el bote."

"Espero que no se tomen todos ellos esa frase al pie de la letra." Matt estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "No quiero tener que empezar a ponerme celoso de tus alumnos." Entro en el aula y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Molly y que esta se separara de ellos, le dio un tierno beso a Mohinder. "Te he echado de menos."

"Y yo a ti, pero estos días están siendo demenciales, espero que la semana que viene las cosas ya se normalicen. ¿Qué tal tu contratando al gente de seguridad?" Mientras hablaban, ambos se sentaron en un par de mesas.

"Eso ya está solucionado, ahora sólo me queda empezar a comportarme como jefe y dar órdenes a todo el mundo." Matt suspiró con fuerza. "No en serio, estoy agotado, creo que ya necesito unas vacaciones."

Alargando el brazo hacia él, Mohinder hizo que Matt se acercara hasta donde estaba y le abrazó Matt apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del profesor y un momento después cerró los ojos.

Molly se sentó delante de ellos y se los quedó mirando, sus padres habían estado tan ocupados con la preparación y apertura de la escuela que casi no habían podido estar juntos ni un solo momento. Ahora por fin, volvían ser una familia y Molly estaba tremendamente feliz por ellos.

"Al menos aquí estamos todos juntos y nos vemos todos los días. Me gusta más que tu trabajo en el FBI. Hoy he tenido mi primera clase con Peter, creo que gracias a él voy a poder desarrollar mucho más mi poder. Así os podré ayudar cuando queráis a encontrar a los tipos malos."

Los dos hombres se miraron, los dos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo. Ya lo habían pasado bastante mal al creer que perdían a Molly por usar sus poderes, que no querían que volviera a hacerlo, no al menos hasta que fuera una persona adulta y mucho menos para meterse en problemas.

Mohinder se bajó de la mesa y fue hasta donde estaba la niña. "Molly cariño, nos alegramos mucho de que domines tu poder a la perfección y te agradecemos mucho que quieras ayudarnos, pero…"

"Ya se que hay gente muy peligrosa por ahí, pero precisamente por eso lo digo, no quiero que os pase nada malo y si con mi ayuda podéis saber con antelación donde están, os será de mucha ayuda."

Mohinder sonrió con ternura, definitivamente, habían conseguido educar a Molly con ellos habían esperado, era una niña responsable y madura y estaban seguros que cuando se convirtiera en una adulta iba a ser una mujer increíble.

"¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Tú sigues con tus clases y te sigues comportando como una niña normal y cuando nos urja encontrar a alguien tu, simplemente, nos dices donde está." Molly asintió y se abrazó a él.

"Pero nada más, nada de jugar a los superhéroes con tus poderes." Dijo finalmente Matt. "Que la vida no es tan simple como en los comics."

El timbre sonó con fuerza y Molly miró el reloj. "Bueno chicos os tengo que dejar, tengo clase con Claire y no quiero llegar tarde, me encantan sus clases.

Los dos la vieron salir. "Parece que lo estamos haciendo bastante bien después de todo."

Matt cogió al profesor por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia si, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le habló casi al oído. "¿Acaso lo dudabas?" Matt le besó el cuello y un momento después subió hasta sus labios. "Eres el mejor padre que conozco y he aprendido mucho de ti profesor Suresh."

Ambos permanecieron abrazados unos momentos más. "Mierda, tengo que irme, Nathan me espera en su despacho." Mohinder fue a marcharse, pero cuando tan sólo se había separado unos pocos centímetros, Matt lo volvió a coger de la mano y tiró de él.

"Lo he dicho en serio, lo de tener en el bote a tus alumnos." Mohinder sonrió con picardía y sin decir nada más se marchó


	7. Chapter 7

Después de los primeros días, por fin parecía que todo comenzaba a funcionar realmente y la escuela parecía ya un hogar para todos los que estaban allí, profesores y alumnos.

Las clases se sucedían cada día con total normalidad, los alumnos, tanto los que llevaban allí desde el primer día como los que se incorporaban cada días atraídos por lo que oían sobre la escuela, iban tomando conciencia de que esa iba a ser vida durante los siguientes años y que todo iba a girar en torno a lo que ocurriera dentro de la escuela.

Para los recientemente convertidos en profesores, las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles de asimilar, el estrés, los pequeños conflictos o las novedades que iban sucediéndose una tras otra, les hacía parecer que estaban viviendo en el interior de una montaña rusa constantemente y desconocían cuando iba a parar. A pesar de todo aquello, las cosas iban normalizandose para todo el mundo y cada día era algo más fácil para todos adaptarse a su nueva vida.

"Los vi ayer por la mañana y te puedo asegurar que West está colado por ella." Peter apartó un momento la mirada de los papeles que tenía entre las manos y comenzó a escuchar a Claire con atención. "Hacen una pareja perfecta, estoy segura que en pocos días pasará algo entre ellos."

Peter se echó a reír y levantándose tranquilamente fue hasta Claire, que estaba sentada sobre una mesa, le sonreía divertida mientras hablaba y movía las piernas que colgaban que el aire, de forma nerviosa, esperando escuchar la respuesta de Peter.

"¿Qué pasa? Pensaba que te alegría escuchar eso." Peter puso sus manos sobre la mesa, a ambos lados del cuerpo de Claire. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del de ella que si se movía unos pocos milímetros más podría besarla. Pero en ese momento, no lo hizo, simplemente la miró, disfrutaba tanto con sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos y como la intensidad de su mirada le hacía ver lo rápido que pasaban los pensamientos por su mente.

"Me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer West." Con su mano apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro de Claire y vio que esta se sonrojaba y sonreía, como si todavía se tratase de la dulce a animadora de diecisiete años que había conocido en Odessa. "Puede que me haya puesto un poco celoso de él, por haber estado antes contigo, pero no lo veo como un enemigo. Tu estás aquí, ahora, conmigo y cuando los dos volvamos por la noche, después de las clases del todo el día, podré besarte y hacer el amor contigo, tu dormirás a mi lado y mañana, estaremos otra vez juntos. West me da igual." Colocando una mano sobre la bajo la barbilla de Claire, deposito un beso en sus labios, tierno, sincero y verdadero, que le hizo suspirar a ella, mientras cerraba los ojos poco a poco.

Claire continuó sonriendo y en silencio, rodeó el cuello de Peter con ambos brazos. "Te pusiste celoso de West el primer día que vino, por como le traté y el segundo por como me trataba él a mi. El tercero creo que fue porque…"

"Vale, tal vez si que me sacó de quicio ese crío, pero ya no, me da igual, porque siempre he confiado en ti y no voy a empezar a dudar ahora, por mucho que un exnovio tuyo intente amargarme el día." El timbre sonó desde el otro lado del pasillo y los dos callaron por un momento, con los ojos clavados en el otro y la sonrisa en los labios, las manos entrelazadas y el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza. "Te quiero."

"Entonces no te importará saber que West y Monica tienen una cita esta tarde." Esa sonrisa pícara que había desarmado a Peter años atrás, volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Claire.

"¿Con que una cita?" Claire asintió y se levantó, cogiendo los libros que había dejado a su lado. Peter rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus manos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. "me alegro por ellos." Ella asintió tranquila.

Peter nunca le iba a decir que realmente le había molestado como West se había acercado a ella, como Peter había pensado que podía intentar quitarle a Claire, como él había decidido demostrar cual era su territorio.

No, Peter nunca le diría todo eso, pero ella ya lo sabía demasiado bien. Con las manos de él rodeando su cuerpo, tenía suficiente para estar completamente segura que nunca lo perdería, que algo como el regreso de West a su vida no le iba a hacer dejarla marchar y eso le hacía sentir bien.

Pero si además había conseguido hacerle sentir a él mejor también… ella se dio la vuelta, sostuvo el rostro de él entre sus dos manos y le besó, antes de marcharse a su primera clase de por la mañana. "¿Nos vemos esta noche?"

Antes de contestar, él la levantó en el aire, apenas notó su peso entre sus brazos y la besó con mayor intensidad, a veces le costaba no poder verla en todo el día. Ahora que todos, pero sobre todo Nathan sabían lo suyo, disfrutaba tanto comportándose con total naturalidad con su futura mujer, que le costaba dejarla marchar, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas y aunque al fin y al cabo estuvieran en el mismo recinto.

"Ya sabes donde encontrarme." Susurró Peter en el oído de ella, un momento antes de verla salir del cuarto, con los libros entre las manos y su cabello rubio deslizándose sobre sus hombros.

"Yo que tu no aparecería en clase con esa sonrisa bobalicona, tus alumnos podrían perderte el respeto. Por cierto, ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Todavía no me lo has contado" La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Peter que entonces se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba allí, apoyado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndole divertido.

"¿A que te refieres?" Peter comenzó a recoger sus cosas, intentando ocultar el rubor que su hermano siempre sabía como provocarle.

"A Claire, a vosotros. Antes de venir aquí, lo único que sabía de vosotros, era que erais tío y sobrina, que os llevabais bien, pero nada más. Nunca hubiera imaginado nada parecido."

A Peter todavía le quedaba un rato antes de entrar en clase, por eso, se sentó en la cama y miró a su hermano. "Ninguno lo vimos venir. Siempre hubo algo muy fuerte entre nosotros, eso siempre lo supimos. Al principio pensábamos que tan sólo era ser de la misma sangre y todo eso; pero conforme pasó el tiempo, los meses separados, la ausencia de Claire, era como si me faltara algo sin lo que no pudiera vivir."

Nathan se sentó al lado de su hermano pequeño mientras le escuchaba en completo silencio. "¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Creía que confiabas en mi, después de todo lo que pasó con la bomba, con Adam… que todo eso nos había unido más."

Peter bajó la mirada hasta el suelo. Hasta ese momento y desde que Nathan conocía su relación con Claire, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar en privado de ello y ahora Peter se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba hacerlo.

"¿Qué querías que te dijera, que creía que estaba enamorado de tu hija, de mi propia sobrina? Tampoco fue fácil para mi entonces reconocer lo que sentía por ella. Pero cuando nos encontramos de nuevo en New York, ella acababa de comenzar Historia del Arte y aunque al principio me dijo que la ciudad tenía la mejor facultad de Arte, luego reconoció que lo había hecho aposta, que quería estar cerca de mi, porque también me echaba de menos." Peter levantó por fin la mirada hacia su hermano. "Después de eso, las cosas pasaron solas. Hasta hoy."

Nathan se había mantenido totalmente cayado, dejando que Peter se desahogara ahora que se había decidido a hacerlo por fin. "¿Cuándo os vais a casar? Supongo que ya habréis pensando en eso." Peter tan sólo le miró, mientras su hermano se daba cuenta que sus ojos se iban iluminando.

"Obviamente no podremos hacerlo de forma oficial y todo eso, pero para nosotros será como si lo fuera. No queremos hacerlo a lo grande ni mucho menos, con todo el lío en la escuela, pero si queremos algo bonito, íntimo pero bonito y con nuestros seres queridos, claro está." Por fin lo había dicho, Peter había sido completamente sincero con su hermano y ahora se sentía bien. Quería que Nathan estuviera en su vida, pero todavía le quedaba algo por pedirle, algo que no estaba seguro de soportar si le decía que no.

Peter miró su reloj y se levantó deprisa. "Mierda, la clase." Llegó hasta la puerta y deteniéndose en seco se dio la vuelta. "Todavía no se lo he dicho, pero me gustaría que fueras nuestro padrino."

Algunas personas, tanto profesores como alumnos cruzaron el pasillo, mientras Peter esperaba allí, anhelando con todas sus fuerzas que Nathan le contestara antes de marcharse. "¿Acaso lo dudas? Puede ser que no me lo tomara muy bien al principio, pero a estas alturas… Cuenta con ello."

"Gracias." Peter desapareció por fin. No estaba seguro de haber podido soportar una respuesta negativa por parte de su hermano. Desde luego eso no iba a hacer que no le pidiera matrimonio a Claire, pero necesitaba demasiado a su hermano mayor.

Había perdido a su padre, aunque en realidad nunca lo había tenido nunca a su lado y para él, Nathan siempre había sido lo más parecido a un padre de verdad y desde luego, quería que estuviera junto a él, apoyándole en el día más importante de su vida. Después de tener esa respuesta de su hermano, Peter por fin se sentía completamente bien.

- o -

El despertador había sonado, pero Mohinder no se había movido. Había estado trabajando hasta muy tarde preparando una de las clases del día siguiente, mientras continuaba con la última investigación que llevaba entre manos y apenas había podido dormir, pues se había acostado más tarde de las cuatro de la mañana. Como todas las noches, en cuanto el profesor se había metido en la cama, Matt, se había acercado a él, lentamente, como si estuviera dormido; había dormido abrazado a él, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo, como a él siempre le gustaba que lo hiciera y ahora se tenía que levantar, aunque no quería separarse de él.

Le besó en la mejilla, mientras enredaba su mano en el pelo del profesor y Mohinder suspiró, acurrucándose todavía más entre las sábanas. "Aprovecha a dormir un poco más, hasta las once no tienes ninguna clase." Mohinder volvió a suspirar para responder y se removió ligeramente cuando Matt acarició una vez más su brazo y su espalda desnuda antes de levantarse.

El profesor volvió a dormirse un momento después, cuando la habitación se quedó de nuevo en silencio, todavía podría dormir al menos un par de horas más. Sin embargo, apenas veinte minutos más tarde, un nuevo ruido en el cuarto le despertó, aunque nos e movió. No abrió los ojos, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Simplemente se quedó así, de medio lado, acurrucado, igual que antes en la cama y pensando que sería otra vez Matt, que se había dejado algo.

La otra persona se inclinó sobre la cama y le besó el hombro de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes Matt, pasando después a su cuello y finalmente a su mejilla. Mohinder sonrió y se volvió boca arriba, mientras dos manos cálidas se deslizaban sobre sus brazos, haciéndole cosquillas. Mohinder sonrió.

"Vas a llegar tarde." Dijo Mohinder sin haber abierto todavía los ojos. Sin embargo, lo que escuchó a continuación, le hizo despertar de golpe.

"En realidad he llegado justo a tiempo doctor Suresh." Mohinder abrió los ojos de par en par y ante él, casi sobre él, se encontró con Sylar. Hacía cinco años que no lo había visto, incluso había llegado pensar que estaba muerto, pero ahora se daba cuenta que había estado completamente equivocado. "No me digas que no me has echado de menos."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Mohinder intentó moverse, revolverse y salir de allí, pero una fuerza invisible se lo estaba impidiendo. Obviamente, Sylar estaba usando sus poderes sobre él.

"¿Acaso no lo sabes, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos no lo sabes todavía?" El profesor usó toda su fuerza para liberarse pero el fue imposible.

Sylar sonrió y un terrible escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo de repente. Se trataba de la misma mirada, de la misma boca y del mismo rostro que le habían engañado tanto tiempo atrás, que casi había conseguido hacer que se enamorara de él aquella noche.

"No pasó nada, tan sólo fue un error por mi parte, porque no sabía quien eras, tu me engañaste." Sylar no contestó, realmente parecía divertirse con la agonía que observaba en los ojos de Mohinder, la misma que casi le había hecho perder la cabeza un par de veces en el pasado.

Tan sólo le besó. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. No era la primera que tocaba la piel del profesor como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, sólo que la última y primera vez, Mohinder no se había resistido, sino todo lo contrario.

Aquella noche, en la habitación número veintitrés de aquel hotel de carretera, había sido el profesor quien el había ofrecido entrar en su cuarto y había sido quien se había acercado a él y le había besado. Entonces las cosas habían sido muy diferentes.

Mohinder se removió, notando los labios de Sylar sobre los suyos y su lengua en el interior de su boca, recorriendo cada rincón con avidez. Realmente todo había cambiado, ya no sentía lo mismo que entonces, ya no le excitaba sentir su respiración sobre su rostro, ni sus manos sobre su pecho, ni mucho menos su boca besándole; seguramente porque entonces no sabía que se trataba de un asesino y mucho menos que había matado a su padre. Ahora tan sólo quería perderle de vista, poder escapar sin mirar atrás.

Le había engañado entonces y se habían acostado; Mohinder no podía negar que había sido una de las noches más increíbles de toda su vida y lamentablemente par a él así se lo había dicho a quien él creía que era Zane Taylor. Se lo había dicho y Sylar le había creído, le creyó entonces y todavía pensaban que eso era verdad.

Pero le había engañado haciéndose pasar por otro hombre y Mohinder le había creído, casi se había terminado por enamorar de él, pero la máscara había terminado por caer pronto y ahora nada de eso existía ya, pues se había vuelto a enamorar y esta vez esperaba que fuera para siempre, pues si veía a alguien a su lado por el resto de su vida, ese era Matt Parkman.

Sylar por fin se separó de él y por un momento, Mohinder sintió ganas de escupirle a la cara con todas sus fuerzas para quitarse los últimos restos que Sylar había dejado en el interior de su boca. Pero no lo hizo. "Vengo a recuperar lo que teníamos."

Mohinder se echó a reír con fuerza, sabiendo que eso le haría más daño que la más letal de las armas. "Tu y yo nunca tuvimos nada, tan sólo fue una noche, como podía haberla tenido con cualquier otra persona, como las que tuve con otros tíos antes y después. Vale, fuiste tu, pero no hubo nada más entre nosotros, nada que no pudiera tener con cualquier otro."

Sylar pareció quedarse petrificado e incluso el profesor notó que la presión sobre su cuerpo desaparecía momentáneamente. Si quería salir de allí, ese era su momento. Con un fuerte golpe, se quitó de encima a Sylar y se levantó de la cama. La puerta estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a tiempo.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, cuando creía que lo iba a conseguir, una fuerte presión apareció en su cuello, impidiéndole respirar en seguida. Calló al suelo de rodillas, notando que el aire dejaba de entrar en su cuerpo, pero un momento más tarde y como si se tratara de una mano invisible, su cuerpo fue elevado del suelo y sus pies dejaron de tocarlo.

Sylar estaba delante de él, con la mano levantada y un semblante terrible, que se parecía poco a lo que siempre había visto en él. "Crees que con simples palabras podrás hacerme daño." Sylar cerró la mano y Mohinder comenzó a jadear por la falta de aire. "He venido a por ti, pero veo que no me vas poner las cosas nada fáciles. Tal vez Adam tuviera razón."

Mohinder casi había olvidado también ese nombre, el de alguien que había estado a punto de aniquilar a una buena parte de la población mundial y que se suponía que había desaparecido definitivamente. Sin embargo, parecía ser que seguía vivo, en libertad y para mayor desgracia de todos, estaba trabajando con Sylar.

"Tal vez tenga que hacer las cosas a su manera, aunque no me apetecía tener que hacerte esto; aunque no me creas nunca he querido hacer sufrir de esta manera."

Sylar levantó la otra mano y delante de Mohinder apareció una jeringuilla, exactamente igual que las que habían contenido años atrás el virus que inhibía de poderes y que tanto había luchado por erradicar para siempre. Esta se clavó en su brazo con fuerza y casi pudo notar su contenido corriendo por su cuerpo, desconociendo lo que eso podría hacer en alguien que no disponía de ninguna habilidad especial.

La jeringuilla cayó al suelo y un momento después Sylar lo lanzó contra la pared con fuerza, como si se tratara de un niño tirando un juguete que ya no le interesaba. Mohinder apenas notó el golpe, pues enseguida quedó inconsciente, dejando su último pensamiento, sus últimas fuerzas, para llamar a Matt.

"_Matt, por favor, ayúdame, es Sylar." _Tal vez Matt pudiera escuchar su mente y pudiera ir en su ayuda antes de que fuera realmente tarde, tal vez si el virus llegaba a matarle, pudiera al menos, despedirse de él.


	8. Chapter 8

No le había resultado nada fácil al principio a Matt dominar por completo su poder. Durante mucho tiempo su poder sólo se había limitado a leer la mente de las personas de su alrededor. Un poco más tarde, consiguió entender lo que los pensamientos de gente que se encontraba mucho más lejos decía y cuando ya creía que su poder no podía llegar más lejos, descubrió que podía ordenar cosas a las demás personas. No era la parte que más le gustaba de su habilidad, pero en más de una ocasión había sido muy útil, sobretodo trabajando en el F.B.I.

Por fin, conforme fue pasando el tiempo, los poderes se fueron estabilizando y finalmente, dejaron de evolucionar, dándole la oportunidad que necesitaba para controlarlos al cien por cien. Ahora ya no tenía ningún problema para hacerlo, para no escuchar nada cuando los pensamientos de sus amigos eran demasiado fuertes, pero quería darles su privacidad. Sobretodo, había conseguido aislar los pensamientos de Mohinder y de Molly, pues al fin y al cabo era una ventaja demasiado grande saber lo que estaban pensando.

Desvelar dos años seguidos la fiesta de su cumpleaños, había sido suficiente para él. De ese modo, había conseguido escuchar sus pensamientos cuando no era necesario, cuando los tenía cerca; sin embargo, dejaba su mente abierta cuando ambos estaban lejos, después de lo que había ocurrido años atrás, le hacía ser precavido por si en algún momento, alguno de los dos le necesitaba.

"Te lo digo en serio, esos chicos se van a convertir en la nueva generación que todos nosotros esperábamos." Dijo Peter mientras bebía de la lata de refresco que tenía en la mano. "No se, es como si hubieran estando esperando esta oportunidad durante toda su vida para ser por fin ellos mismos."

"¿Y Molly? Ya sabes, está a punto de convertirse en una adolescente y al fin y al cabo, ni Mohinder ni yo tenemos mucha idea de lo que ser padres de una adolescente significa." Peter le tocó el hombro mientras sonreía.

"Molly es genial, es un encanto, te puedo asegurar que en el futuro podrá conseguir todo lo que se proponga. Es una niña muy lista."

"_Matt ayúdame por favor, es Sylar." _Aquel pensamiento llegó tan fuerte a su cabeza que dejó de escuchar incluso la voz de Peter cerca de él. Matt se quedó con la mirada clavada en el suelo y esperando escuchar un poco más, saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Mohinder, aunque eso no ocurrió.

"¿Matt te encuentras bien?" Pero su amigo no contestó, al mismo tiempo que comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. "¿Dónde vas?, ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre?" Matt no dijo nada, caminando con el pensamiento clavado en la súplica proveniente de Mohinder, desde su habitación.

Peter le siguió desde cerca, aunque ya no dijo nada más, prefirió dejarle hacer, para averiguar lo que realmente le sucedía. Por fin llegaron a la habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero Matt no llamó, simplemente entró. La imagen que se encontró delante, lo dejó completamente helado. Había esperado no volver a ver a aquel hombre en toda su vida. Aunque nunca lo habían dado por muerto, simplemente Sylar se había desvanecido durante los últimos años.

Sin embargo Sylar estaba allí, delante de la cama, mirando hacia la puerta. Parecía saber de ante mano que ellos iban a aparecer allí y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, les dejó bien claro que les estaba esperando desde hacía ya unos minutos.

"¡Que haces aquí?" Dijo Matt con toda la rabia que pudo. Sin dejar que contestara, miró a su alrededor. Mohinder le había llamado desde su dormitorio y antes de marcharse lo había dejado allí.

Sin embargo no lo encontró por ningún lado y tener delante de él a un asesino tan despiadado como Sylar, que siempre había estado obsesionado con el profesor, no le gustaba nada.

"¿Ocurre algo agente Parkman?" El tono de voz tan condescendiente con el que le estaba hablando Sylar, estaba sacando de sus casillas a Matt y de no haber estado tan preocupado por Mohinder, seguramente le hubiera disparado allí mismo; con una vez que había intentado matarle, Matt ya tenía suficiente.

"¿Dónde está?" Matt volvió a sentir la mano de Peter sobre su hombro, sólo que ahora parecía estar sujetándole. Peter había aprendido a leer también los pensamientos de Matt, aunque le había costado algo más de tiempo y ahora le estaba llegando todo el odio que sentía por Sylar. "¿Dónde está Mohinder?"

Matt dio un paso adelante, pero entonces vio que Sylar miraba hacia el lado que le estaba tapando la cama. Despreocupándose un momento por Sylar, sabiendo que Peter no le iba a quitar la vista de encima, Matt dio un par de pasos más hacia donde el otro hombre le había indicado y allí lo encontró.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, de la misma forma en la que había caído cuando Sylar lo había empujado contra la pared. Estaba inconsciente y por eso no reaccionó ante el contacto con la mano de Matt.

"¿Qué le has hecho maldito…?" Sylar se echó a reír cuando Matt le apuntó con su arma.

"Si me matas ahora nunca lo sabrás." Matt se mordió el labio. En eso tenía razón, pues todavía no había podido leerle la mente por mucho que lo llevaba intentando desde que habían entrado en la habitación.

No sabía si se era por lo nervioso que estaba por Mohinder o porque realmente Sylar había hecho algo para impedirlo. Cuando volvió a fijar la mirada en Mohinder y se concentró totalmente en intentar captar algún pensamiento que proviniera de él, optó por la primera opción.

"Muy bien, tu ganas, dime que le has hecho y te dejaré marchar." Peter se quedó mirando fijamente al policía, no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿realmente lo iba a dejar marchar? Si le atacaban entre los dos, si mentalmente le decía a su hermano y a los demás lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, podrían detenerlo y que les contara cuales eran sus propósitos.

Sin embargo, decidió no decir nada, se podía imaginar todo lo desesperado que debía de sentirse Matt en ese momento, sabiendo que Mohinder estaba herido, que Sylar le había hecho y que la única forma de averiguarlo, era comenzar a jugar el juego que él quería.

"En realidad, lo que quiero no es marcharme, sino todo lo contrario." Ninguno de los dos podía creer aquello, no sabían de que estaba hablando, pero al escuchar un pequeño gemido proveniente del profesor, los dos se dieron cuenta, que si Mohinder estaba realmente mal, el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

"Vale, no se de que va todo esto, pero sólo quiero saber lo que le has hecho." La desesperación se dejó ver en los ojos y en el tono de la voz de Matt. Sylar volvió a sonreír, por fin estaba consiguiendo lo que él quería, por lo que él había ido a la escuela, aunque hacer tanto daño a Mohinder, poner su vida en peligro, no había sido nunca su primera intención.

"¡Habla!" Terminó diciendo Peter. Nunca había soportado a Sylar. No sólo porque fuera un asesino, porque hubiera tratado de matarle demasiadas veces, si no porque le encantaba jugar con las emociones y los sentimientos de los demás, poner a todo el mundo al límite para conseguir lo que quería.

"¿Recordáis el virus que hacía que la gente como nosotros perdiera los poderes?"

"No eres como nosotros." Peter no pudo resistirse a decirlo, porque precisamente por gente como Sylar habían abierto aquella escuela, para demostrar al resto del mundo, que nota la gente con poderes, eran asesinos como él.

Matt tan sólo asintió a la pregunta que había hecho Sylar. "¿Nunca los preguntasteis que efecto podría producirle a alguien _normal y corriente _como el profesor?" Al escuchar aquello, Matt se dio la vuelta y miró a Mohinder, que acababa de comenzar a moverse lentamente.

"¡Eres un bastardo! ¿Le has inoculado el virus sin saber como iba a reaccionar su cuerpo?, ¿tanto odias a Mohinder como para querer verlo muerto?"

Aunque Sylar no dijo nada, aquello le había dolido demasiado. No podía decirle a Matt que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Mohinder, pues eso tan sólo sería una desventaja para él y una forma de que sus enemigos jugaran como quisieran con sus sentimientos. Tampoco podía decirle que no lo había olvidado desde la última vez que le había visto. Pero sobretodo, lo que no podía decirle era que tan sólo había hecho aquello por el plan de otra persona.

"No le odio pero no me ha dejado otra alternativa."

"¿Matt?" este se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con la mirada asustada de Mohinder. Con fuerza retiró la cama y se puso al lado de profesor. Tomó su mano, que Mohinder apretó con fuerza, que no era mucha en ese momento. "El virus."

"Lo se, lo se, no te preocupes, te pondrás bien." Se volvió hacia Peter, sin pararse a mirar el rostro de Sylar. Este lo agradeció, porque de haberlo hecho, hubiera descubierto, todos los sentimientos que guardaba por el profesor y lo mucho que hubiera querido ser él quien cuidara de él en ese momento. "Ve a avisar a la enfermería, que traigan una camilla."

"¿Qué pasa con él?" Contestó Peter mirando a Sylar.

"Es igual, yo me ocupo, no se lo que quiere, pero si hubiera venido para matarle, ya estaría muerto hace mucho rato." Atrajo el debilitado cuerpo de Mohinder hacia él, viendo como Peter se desvanecía en el aire. Nunca dio tanto las gracias porque Peter contara con todos sus poderes.

Luego se volvió hacia Mohinder, le acarició la mejilla y la frente empapadas en sudor y deposito un beso sobre sus labios, intentando no derrumbarse mientras lo hacía. "Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres a cambio del antídoto." Sylar se dispuso a decir algo, pero Mohinder comenzó a hablar antes.

"No lo hagas, no le des lo que quiere, yo estaré bien, ya lo verás." Tosió con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Matt lo miró, sabiendo que eso no era verdad, que si no recibía pronto el antídoto necesario, moriría sin remedio.

"Quiero estar aquí, formar parte de vuestro pequeño colectivo de amigos."

"¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en este sitio? Porque si lo que pretendes es reclutar un ejército de seguidores, no te lo vamos a permitir, estos chicos no se merecen un futuro así." Mohinder apretó su mano con más fuerza todavía, como si se trataran de sus últimas fuerzas. "Vamos aguanta un poco más, la ayuda está en camino." Terminó diciendo clavando su mirada en Sylar, al fin y al cabo él era toda la ayuda que el profesor realmente necesitaba.

"Da igual porque quiero estar aquí. La cuestión es que si quieres salvar al profesor Suresh, vas a tener que concederme libertad para moverme por aquí. Pero hay todavía algo más. Adam viene conmigo."

"¿Qué, acaso te has vuelto completamente loco?" Sylar contestó, su mirada estaba clavada en el cuerpo del profesor que acababa de comenzar a temblar con fuerza. "¿Sabes que ese hombre estuvo a punto de matar a medio mundo?"

"Lo tomas o lo dejas." Sylar no quería escuchar lo que Matt le estaba diciendo. A él tampoco le gustaba demasiado Adam, le parecía alguien demasiado listo y con demasiado dominio de su poder como para tenerlo cerca, pero la oferta que le habían hecho, no había podido rechazarla y al fin y al cabo, estar en la escuela, significaba estar cerca de Mohinder, pues todavía creía poder tener una oportunidad con él.

Sylar introdujo su mano en la chaqueta y sacó otra pequeña jeringuilla, muy similar a aquella con la que le había inoculado el veneno a Mohinder y se la mostró a Matt. El tiempo se le acababa y al fin y al cabo no tenía muchas opciones si quería que Mohinder sobreviviera.

"De acuerdo, Nathan y lo demás me matarán por esto, pero no tengo muchas opciones, tu ganas, estáis dentro."

Matt no estaba muy seguro si había perdido una batalla o aquel acto significaba haber perdido la guerra entera, pero cuando un momento después, Sylar le lanzó la jeringuilla y desapareció justo en el momento el que Peter volvía a aparecer en la habitación, seguido de Nathan, Hiro y un par de médicos, supo, que al menos por el momento había hecho lo correcto.

- o -

Esa misma noche, Mohinder despertó en la cama de la enfermería. Había bastante gente a su alrededor, aunque sólo uno de los presentes, estaba realmente pendiente de él. los demás estaban hablando.

"¿Sabéis el precio que esto va suponer para todos nosotros?" Dijo Elle desde el fondo, apoyada sobre otra camilla y con los brazos cruzados. "Si pensabais que yo era peligrosa, ahora mismo acabáis de meter al lobo en vuestra propia casa.

"No íbamos a dejar a uno de los nuestros morir." Claire la miró con odio, todavía no podía entender porque Mohinder le había invitado a formar parte de la escuela, para ella tan sólo era una asesina venida a menos que en algún momento intentaría quitarle a Peter. _"Ten cuidado con ella Matt, espero que la niña no se encapriche de Mohinder."_

"¿Por qué no os calláis todos? Acaba de despertar." Matt había escuchado demasiado bien el pensamiento de Claire. Obviamente ya había pensado en lo que esa chica podía intentar con Mohinder, pero confiaba lo suficiente en él, como para no preocuparse, más de lo necesario. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Cansado, supongo y algo dolorido." Matt le acarició con dulzura la mejilla y sonrió. Al menos, ahora que estaba consciente había pasado lo peor. "No recuerdo mucho de lo ocurrido."

"_Mejor, tampoco hace falta que sepas que te has convertido en moneda de cambio para nuestros peores enemigos."_ Matt se limitó a sonreírle.

"¿Y Molly?"

"Le he dicho que se fuera a la cama, que estabas bien y que mañana a primera hora podría venir a verte." Se dio la vuelta hacia los demás. "Chicos, gracias por ofrecer vuestro apoyo, pero todo esta bien, de verdad, podéis marcharos y ya me contaréis lo que decidís sobre lo de antes." Todos los allí presentes entendieron perfectamente sus palabras.

"¿Qué es lo de antes?"

Matt se sentó en la cama, a su lado, al mismo tiempo que Mohinder se apoyaba sobre él lentamente, al menos así se sentía un poco más seguro. "Nada, no te preocupes, sólo era un tema sobre las clases del siguiente trimestre."

Mohinder no volvió a contestar, aunque no se había tragado ese cuento. Estaba cansado, igual que si acabara de haber pasado la gripe y no quería intentar sacarle su secreto, ya lo haría cuando se encontrara mejor. Por ello, volvió a cerrar los ojos y mientras escuchaba el latir del corazón de Matt se volvió a quedar dormido.

- o -

"Está hecho, estamos dentro." Dijo Sylar al teléfono.

"¿Y Suresh, está muerto?" Preguntó Angela Petrelli.

"No, sigue vivo, tuve que darles el antídoto para que aceptaran mis términos. Si le hubiera dejado morir, nunca podría haber entrado." De todas formas no hubiera dejado que Mohinder muriera por su culpa, eso jamás se lo hubiera podido perdonar a si mismo.

"Supongo que será suficiente por ahora, ya me encargaré de él cuando llegue otro momento apropiado." Contestó ella, sabiendo el motivo por el cual él no había hecho el trabajo tal cual se lo había pedido ella. "Además, cuando Adam esté dentro, todo será mucho más fácil."


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando Mohinder despertó, pronunció una serie de palabras inteligibles y removió en la cama. No era capaz de distinguir lo que era un sueño de lo que había sido real hacía un rato.

"Vamos, tranquilo, todo está bien ahora." Escuchó la voz de Matt, aunque todavía le llegaba desde bastante lejos, como si se tratara de una radio que no estuviera bien sintonizada del todo.

Una mano se puso sobre so brazo, deslizándose suavemente sobre su piel. Mohinder suspiró, conocía muy bien esa forma de tocarle, sólo podía tratarse del hombre con el que se llevaba acostando todas las noches desde hacía cinco años.

"Matt." Tragó saliva, notando que poco a poco, todo comenzaba a volver a tener sentido, la luz que llegaba hasta sus ojos cerrados, el sonido de la gente hablaba al otro lado de la puerta y la voz tranquila y serena de su compañero, junto a su oído.

"Si soy yo, no te preocupes." Por fin se decidió a abrir los ojos, muy lentamente, parecía salir de un letargo de varios días. Igual que un momento ante le había ocurrido con los sonidos, no le fue fácil en un principio hacer que sus ojos vieran con normalidad. "Mohinder, mi amor."

El profesor sonrió, siempre le había gustado que Matt le tratara así, pues al fin y al cabo, el profesor Suresh era todo un romántico, le encantaban las cenas a la luz de las velas, las flores de vez en cuando y no dejaba de bailar una bonita canción romántica, siempre y cuando, Matt estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo.

La terrorífica imagen de Sylar penetro en su cerebro como un relámpago y un temblor inconsciente recorrió velozmente su cuerpo. "¡Sylar ha estado aquí, ha intentado matarme, me ha…" Miró su brazo absolutamente sorprendido.

Allí no había marcas de la aguja que le había clavado, pues estaba totalmente convencido que eso no había sido parte del sueño. Recordaba el dolor, el miedo a morir y la necesidad de tener a Matt cerca antes de que eso ocurriera.

"Él intentó matarme." Su voz fue tan débil que apenas se trató de un susurro. Matt se sentó a su lado en la cama, mientras continuaba acariciando su brazo lentamente, como si tratara del lomo de un gato.

"Lo se, llegué casi en el último momento, tu me llamaste." Mohinder asintió, al decírselo Matt, recordó que era cierto, mentalmente le había llamado, pero no esperaba que llegara a escucharle, al fin y al cabo, cuando lo había hecho estaba ya demasiado débil.

"¿Entonces por qué no estoy muerto?" Por fin habían llegado a la pregunta que tanto había temido Matt.

A cada momento que pasaba, Matt se fue sentando más cerca de Mohinder, hasta que al final, cuando estuvo apoyado en el cabecero de la cama, el profesor apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, rodeando su cintura con ambas manos.

"Sylar no quería matarte. No era su primera intención." Mohinder dejó la mirada perdida en la nada. No se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Había visto la diabólica mirada en los ojos de Sylar y había estado seguro de no salir con vida de aquella situación.

"¿Entonces, qué es lo que quería? Aunque imagino que si él no está aquí y yo estoy vivo, no lo habrá conseguido." Mohinder notó la repentina presión que Matt ejerció sobre su cuerpo, de repente se había puesto en tensión. El profesor se incorporó, apoyando las manos sobre la cama, pues ha se sentía mucho mejor y fijó la mirada en los ojos de Matt, que no se atrevían a mirarle directamente. "Matt, que pasa."

"Creía que Nathan y Peter iban a ser los únicos que iban a matarme por esto, pero creo que tu no te vas a quedar atrás." Matt comenzó a respirar con mayor velocidad a cada instante que pasaba.

Mohinder alargó el brazo hasta su rostro y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. "No se de lo que estás hablando, pero no creo que sea tan malo como dices." El profesor sonrió, con esa sonrisa infantil y encantadora que se formaba en sus labios cuando quería hacer sentir bien al policía.

"Sylar sigue aquí y Adam también." Mohinder se quedó petrificado, se había convertido en estatua de sal nada más escuchar esas palabras que no podían ser si no un producto de su imaginación.

"¿Por qué? Este es un lugar seguro, los niños, nosotros, Molly…" Le costaba hablar. Cuando Peter y él habían fundado la escuela, querían que todo el que entrara allí, se sintiera a salvo de cualquiera de los peligros que se podía encontrar en el exterior, sin tener que pensar en organizaciones, en Sylar o en Adam, simplemente un lugar tranquilo en el que poder desarrollar sus poderes sin miedo.

Matt atrapó sus manos con fuerza y notó el temblor de todo su cuerpo, junto con el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, felices un momento antes y aterrados ahora. "Tuve que hacerlo, por ti."

Mohinder abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron de ella. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser cierto que se volvieran a repetir los acontecimientos. Él había sido el culpable de la muerte de Isaac Mendez, siempre lo había comprendido así porque gracias a él había conseguido su dirección, también se sentía culpable por lo cerca que había estado Peter morir, si no hubiera sido por su poder de regeneración.

No podía estar pasando entonces lo mismo, no podía ser por su culpa que dos de los peores asesinos de toda la historia, estuviera en su escuela y que ahora todos los que allí vivían, estuvieran en absoluto peligro.

"Sylar iba a matarme ¿verdad?" Matt tan sólo asintió, con la culpa escrita en su rostro. "Me cambiaste por su entrada en la escuela." Más que una pregunta aquello fue un pensamiento personal, una realidad que acababa de descubrir y que no le gustaba en absoluto.

"¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, dejarte morir?"

"¿A cambio de toda la escuela? Por supuesto. No podemos permitir que se salgan con la suya." Mohinder apartó la mirada de Matt, si alguien sufría algún daño mientras aquellos dos psicópatas rondaban por la escuela, no se lo perdonaría en toda su vida.

"Sinceramente, cuando te he encontrado tumbado en el suelo, medio muerto y he visto a Sylar a tu lado, con esa sonrisa vencedora en los labios, me ha importado una mierda la escuela." Matt sujetó con fuerza el rostro de Mohinder, impidiendo de esa forma que apartara de nuevo el rostro. "¿Cómo le hubiera dicho luego a Molly que había dejado morir a su padre por la maldita escuela? Es una niña muy adulta, lo se, pero no creo que hubiera entendido algo así, porque yo, ni siquiera pude pensar en ello."

Mohinder no había pensado en ello. Como siempre, había pensado en el resto del mundo, en lo que podría sufrir el resto de la escuela estando aquellos dos maníacos rondando por allí, pero, hasta que la había nombrado Matt, Molly no había formado parte de sus pensamientos.

"Molly…" Los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas. No le importaba morir, no se había tratado de la primera vez que había mirado a la muerte a la cara y ya no tenía el mismo miedo que antes a esta. Pero Matt y Molly, su familia, su marido y su hija lo hubieran perdido para siempre.

Una niña que ya había perdido unos padres, hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a la muerte de otro y Matt, a parte de ellos estaba solo, su mujer le había dejado y apenas había visto a su primer hijo durante los últimos años. Molly y Mohinder eran todo lo que tenía y sólo pensar en la desaparición de Mohinder, se le revolvía el estómago y a duras penas conseguía controlar las ganas de vomitar.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Mohinder se relajó por fin, le había costado entender todos los motivos que habían movido a Matt a comportarse de aquella forma, que tan irracional e inmadura podía parecer en un principio y ahora lo veía claro. Cuando la gente hace algo por la persona amada, no hay nada ni nadie que pueda impedirlo.

"Por lo pronto, tu vas a descansar y a dormir." A pesar de su piel morena, Matt pudo ver que Mohinder estaba todavía bastante pálido. Por mucho que el antídoto estaba haciendo su trabajo, todavía no estaba del todo recuperado.

"Pero no puedo dejar por ahí suelto a Sylar." Matt movió sus manos hasta rodear el cuerpo de Mohinder. Era mucho más liviano que él y sin apenas esfuerzo pudo tumbarlo, quedándose un momento sobre él, sus manos sosteniendo sus caderas, sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de Mohinder y sus ojos tan cerca de los del profesor, que no podía ver otra cosa.

Mohinder sonrió, no podía evitarlo cuando Matt se comportaba así, tan protector, como cuando tuvo aquella gripe tan larga, no le había dejado hacer nada durante un par de semanas y el trabajo había estado completamente prohibido para el profesor Suresh.

Siempre lo tenía a su lado, igual que ahora, mirándole, simplemente contemplándole, cuando se quedaba dormido, desde el otro lado de la cama, cuando no estaba trabajando, o ayudando a Molly con los deberes o limpiando la casa.

Ahora resultaba exactamente igual de tierno. Mohinder separó sus manos del cuerpo de Matt y rodeó su cuello hasta hacerle bajar y poder hacerse con sus labios. Hacía horas, tal vez casi un día entero que no le había besado y eso solía ser algo totalmente imperdonable.

Suspiró en el mismo momento en el que sus bocas se juntaron y gimió cuando Matt recorrió su espalda con ambas manos. El mundo desapareció por un eterno segundo mientras estuvieron juntos, Sylar, Adam, y todos los demás problemas desaparecieron sin más.

Finalmente, Matt deposito de nuevo a Mohinder sobre la cama y lo volvió a tapar con la sábana. "Como iba diciendo, tu vas a quedarte aquí, descansando. Ya he cambiado tus clases de hoy. Cuando vuelva, si estás bien, iremos a hablar con Nathan y Peter, pero antes quiero tener una charla con ellos, tengo que contarles lo que ha pasado antes de tomar medidas."

"No te preocupes si les cuentas lo mismo que me has dicho a mi, seguro que te comprenden."

"Ellos son distintos, se han sacrificado por el resto del mundo." Mientras hablaba, con una mano iba enredando sus dedos entre los rizos del profesor. Se sorprendió al ver que Mohinder sonreía.

"Pregúntale a Peter que hubiera hecho él en tu lugar si hubiera sido Claire la que estaba a punto de morir y si Nathan dice algo, dile que se imagine a su hermano sufriendo de la misma forma."

Un beso rápido antes de levantarse, dio casi por concluida la conversación. "Y que aún haya gente que me pregunte si hay algo en ti a parte de tu físico." Mohinder estiró la mano hacia Matt, cogiéndola con fuerza. Le hizo detenerse y volverse hacia él sorprendido.

"No me hace falta ser muy listo para imaginarme lo que puede hacer alguien por el amor de su vida." Si no conociera a Matt, Mohinder diría que acababa de verlo sonrojarse.

"Te quiero." Dijo el antiguo policía rápidamente, saliendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Realmente se había ruborizado y eso era algo que no le gustaba reconocer delante de nadie y mucho menos, delante de la persona que mejor le conocía en el mundo y la única por la que daría su vida y la escuela.


	10. Chapter 10

Desconocía cuantas horas había estado durmiendo; pero ahora Mohinder se encontraba mucho más tranquilo y relajado. Matt no estaba allí con él y supuso que estaría hablando todavía con Nathan y Peter.

Por fin se levantó, recapitulando los últimos acontecimientos de su vida y aunque no le daba miedo haber estado a punto de morir a manos de Sylar, si había algo que le aterraba profundamente. Sylar no había ido a matarle, quería algo de él, algo que durante un tiempo, hacia año ya, no le hubiera parecido tan extraño; pero que ahora no podía ni quería imaginar. Sylar estaba enamorado de él.

Agitó la cabeza, sacando de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos, hasta que las cosas en la escuela estuvieran más tranquilas. Dejó su habitación y fue hasta el despacho de Nathan. La gente se movía a su alrededor, sin que él se diera cuenta, sin preocuparse del peligro que tenían en casa.

Justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta, se detuvo y escuchó la conversación que se llevaba en el interior del despacho. "No me miréis con esa casa." Mohinder sonrió al escuchar la voz de Matt, penando en como su adorado policía intentaría explicarle lo que había hecho por salvarle. "Vamos Nathan, espero que no me digas que no hubieras hecho lo mismo por tu hermano."

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y el profesor imaginó el rostro de Nathan, sopesando lo que le había dicho su amigo. "Y tu Peter, ¿No te habrías sacrificado por salvar a Claire? ¿Le hubieras permitido pasar por todo ese su sufrimiento?"

Sin esperar escuchar la respuesta de Peter, Mohinder decidió entrar en el despacho. Los tres hombres lo miraron, aunque tan sólo Matt se acercó a él. "¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando y lo sabes." El profesor sonrió, el encantaba que su pareja le cuidara tanto.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Nathan se levantó de su asiento.

"Estoy bien, lo digo de verdad." Rozó suavemente la mejilla de Matt con una mano. "Además, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos ahora mismo."

"Tiene razón, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Sylar y Adam ahora que están dentro la escuela?" Dijo por fin Peter, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento. "No se lo que pretenden, pero no me gusta nada, los chicos no pueden estar en peligro."

"Supongo que habrá que mantenerlos controlados y vigilados constantemente. Tenemos que averiguar lo que hacen en todo momento y no dejarles moverse con libertad por aquí, no se lo que serían capaces."

"En realidad no será necesario." Los cuatro hombres se volvieron hacia la puerta, pues allí estaba Sylar, apoyado en el marco, sonriente, de brazos cruzados. Sin decir nada, Matt se colocó delante de Mohinder, haciendo que el profesor se quedara detrás de él.

Quería protegerle, ya se sentía bastante mal por no haber podido cuidar de él la primera vez que había atacado Sylar. No le iba a dar una segunda oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Vamos, agente Parkman, ¿no pensarás voy a intentar atacar al profesor ahora? Sería un suicidio por mi parte. Además yo nunca le haría daño, más bien esperaría otras cosas de él." Matt notó como Mohinder le apretaba el brazo con fuerza al escuchar aquello, pero el policía intentó mantenerse sereno, para no asustarle más.

"Deja ya tus tonterías y dinos de una vez lo que quieres, porque no creo estés aquí para enseñar nada bueno a nuestros chicos." Nathan se puso delante de todos. Ya no tenía miedo a ese hombre, habían pasado demasiados años temiéndole y pensando que podría atacarles en cualquier momento y ahora había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a él. "Habla de una vez."

"Muy bien. Tienes razón, no estoy aquí para enseñar nada a tus chicos, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor a alguno le interese lo que yo hago, ¿o es que pensáis que todos vuestros alumnos van a seguir vuestros pasos y convertirse en grandes hombres?"

Peter estaba preparado para lanzarse a por él, acabar de una vez por todas con el hombre que le había matado, que había intentado matar a Mohinder, que les había hecho tanto daño.

Pero no podía, Matt había hecho un trato con él por salvar al amor de su vida y Peter no lo iba a romper por una venganza, estaba seguro que tarde o temprano, Sylar haría algo para darle motivos para hacerlo.

"Lo que quiero es sencillo, simplemente estar aquí, moverme con libertad y que nadie intente hacerme daño. Tengo gente que estaría interesada en saber lo que pasa por aquí y la información que les puedo dar, estoy seguro que les gustara mucho."

"¿Reconoces entonces que vas a ser un espía?, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreciable?" Mohinder fue el que ahora estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra él, pero el cuerpo de Matt se lo impidió, sujetándolo con fuerza.

"Tranquilo profesor, no querrás que tenga que demostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer, aunque tu ya sabes bastante bien lo que puedo hacer contigo ¿verdad Mohinder?" El rostro de Mohinder cambió en un momento; sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero eso era juego sucio, recordar esos momentos, esas mentiras que le había contado Sylar, haciéndose pasar por otra persona y engañarle, alegando ahora, que todo había sido sinceridad entre ellos después de aquella noche de motel, hizo que Mohinder se paralizara y aunque no le leyó la mente Matt se dio cuenta.

"¿Por qué no te vas de aquí? Has conseguido lo que querías y si no cometes ninguna tontería, podrás moverte por aquí, sin lastimar a ninguna persona y mucho menos a ninguno de nosotros. No quiero verte, ¿Me comprendes? Espero no cruzarme contigo en ningún pasillo o de lo contrario no respondo de lo que pueda pasar."

Mohinder se había sentado frente a la mesa de Nathan, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, estaba tan avergonzado. Tan sólo agradecía que Matt no le leyera la mente, que le diera esa privacidad que tanto necesitaba en ese momento, para intentar serenarse.

"Espero que no lleguemos a eso agente Parkman, no quería tener que volver a hacer daño al profesor. Aunque tal vez eso le guste. ¿Qué me dices Mohinder?, ¿Has vuelto a hacer eso que tu y yo…"

"¡Cállate maldita sea y lárgate de aquí!" Con un movimiento rápido, Mohinder se zafó de Matt y fue hasta Sylar, quería pegarle, hacerle desaparecer de allí, porque no iba a permitir que destruyera una relación de cinco años por una historia del pasado que él mismo no había sido capaz de contar a Matt.

Sin embargo, de nuevo Matt lo sujeto, lo cogió de la cintura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Mohinder estaba temblando y agarrotado y tardó unos segundos en regresar a la realidad y darse cuenta que Sylar se había marchado entre risas y que Matt lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Se desplomó entre sus brazos, mientras Peter y Nathan dejaban la habitación, sabían que debían dejarlos solos, con la excusa de ir a hablar con los demás profesores sobre el tema de Adam y Sylar.

"Lo siento." Dijo Mohinder entre sollozos. "Tendría que habértelo dicho antes y ahora no habría pasado esto."

"¿De que estás hablando? Sylar intentó matarte y tu estás furioso por tener que verlo cerca todos los días. Él sólo intenta provocarnos y no podemos permitirlo." Matt retrocedió hacia el sofá que había en el despacho y se sentó, ayudando a Mohinder a que se sentara a su lado, apoyándose en él.

"Eso no es del todo cierto, Sylar no quiere matarme, tal vez lo intente pero no creo que nunca lleve su amenaza a cabo, no quiere hacerme _ese tipo de daño._" Matt lo miraba sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo. "Me acosté con Sylar hace años, antes de conocerte a ti, pero yo ni siquiera sabía que era él, me engañó, me hizo creer que era otra persona, alguien a quien ya había matado."

Se quedó sin aire y tuvo que dejar de hablar para relajarse, aunque sorprendido por la revelación del profesor, Matt lo abrazó con más fuerza y le besó la frente, dejando que el profesor descargara todo lo que había guardado dentro durante tanto tiempo.

"Creo que Sylar me quiere, de una forma horrible, pero quiere volver a intentar algo conmigo, no estoy seguro de que aceptara un no por respuesta. Ayer ya lo intentó."

"¿Cómo que lo intentó, que intentó?" Matt se incorporó, tomó el rostro de Mohinder con su mano e hizo que le mirara a la cara una vez más. No podía soportar verlo sufrir de esa manera. "¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes?"

"Porque no quería que me odiaras cuando enteraras."

"¿Odiarte por qué? Tu no tienes la culpa de nada, es él quien está obsesionado contigo, quien no puede…" Entonces se dio cuenta. Eso era lo que Sylar realmente quería, quería recuperar a Mohinder, porque estaba convencido de que el profesor todavía sentía algo por él. "Mierda, ahora no puedo darle una patada en el culo y echarle de aquí. No si quiero mantenerte a salvo, aunque con él cerca…"

"Saldremos de esta, siempre lo hacemos." Mohinder rodeó el cuerpo del policía, notando como este también rodeaba el suyo con sus brazos, se apoyó sobre su hombro, pero un momento después Matt le besó.

"Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? Me da igual que lo que hicieras, además tu mismo lo has dicho, no sabías que era él ¿no? Entonces no tienes la culpa de nada y mucho menos de ser tan encantador y guapo para que un loco psicópata este perdidamente enamorado de ti."

Mohinder comenzó a reír, Matt siempre lo conseguía, siempre hacía que se sintiera bien, hasta en los peores momentos y ese era uno de los peores de su vida; aunque sólo esperaba que todo aquello terminara bien.

- o -

"Ya estamos dentro, pero Sylar se empeñó en que el profesor tenía que salir vivo. Estuvo a punto de estropearlo todo." Adam no estaba seguro de hacer lo mejor, trabajando con Sylar cerca, conociendo lo que sentía por Mohinder.

"No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él y le expondré cuales deben ser sus prioridades si sigue trabajando para mi." La voz de Angela Petrelli sonaba dura y Adam temía que pudiera tomar represalias contra ellos. "Mañana quiero el primer informe y nada de nuevos contratiempos, si alguien tiene que morir para que esa escuela sea mía, que así sea."

"¿Y los hermanos?"

"Peter y Nathan son cosa mía, pero no te preocupes por ellos, si se llegan a interponer en tu camino, haz lo que debas, no quiero perder a todos esos niños, sus poderes son un diamante en bruto y estaríamos muy satisfechos de poder controlarlos a todos cuanto antes."

"Comprendido." A Adam no le gustaba recibir órdenes de nadie, pero Angela le había salvado la vida, sino fuera por ella, no quería ni pensar lo que habría sido de él. Por el momento, lo mejor era hacer las cosas a su manera, luego ya se vería como podía llevarlas a su terreno.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter estaba nervioso, nunca se había sentido así; la clase se le estaba haciendo eterna, aunque le encantaba enseñar a esos chicos a acostumbrarse a sus nuevos poderes recién descubiertos; quería que la hora terminara de una vez y poder salir de allí, coger el teléfono y hacer la llamada que tanto deseaba.

"No tenéis porque temer a vuestros poderes, todos vosotros sois capaces de dominarlos y en su justa medida, poder usarlos para hacer el bien. Se trata de gente sin escrúpulos y que tan sólo desea hacer daño, los que intentarán usar vuestros poderes para sus fines."

Todavía no era capaz de hacerse a la idea de tener en la escuela, tan cerca de sus amigos, de Nathan y sobretodo de Claire a gente como Sylar y Adam, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, más que estar alerta y esperar a que intentaran hacer alguna de las suyas para echarlos de allí, ya que no iba a poder deshacerse de ellos.

Comprendía perfectamente las motivaciones de Matt para haber hecho una locura como aquella; estaba enamorado de Mohinder tanto como él de Claire y Peter estaba seguro que hubiera hecho lo mismo por salvar a Claire.

Por fin el timbre marcó el fin de la clase y tras despedirse con extrema rapidez, Peter salió de la clase y se fue a su despacho. Todavía le hacía gracia eso de tener un despacho propio o que sus jóvenes alumnos le llamaran Profesor Petrelli, pero se estaba acostumbrando.

Dejó sus apuntes sobre la mesa y cogió por el móvil. Marcó casi con desesperación, pero antes de poder escuchar el primer tono, la puerta del despacho se abrió y al levantar la vista, se encontró con Claire. La chica estaba sonriente, radiante, podría decir incluso. Cerró la puerta de ella y dejó el bolso sobre la silla.

Peter ya no podía aguantar más. "¿Y bien?" Dijo por fin, sin poder ocultar su enorme nerviosismo.

"Tengo casi todo arreglado, tenemos el mejor catering y la música perfecta, casi tengo apalabrado un vestido perfecto y las invitaciones están a punto de estar hechas. ¿No crees que deberíamos decirle a Nathan cuando vamos a casarnos?"

Peter dio un paso hacia ella, apenas había escuchado nada de lo que le había dicho Claire. Tomó sus manos y las apretó. "Claire."

"Se merece ser el primero en saberlo, después de lo vio que ha aceptado todo esto" Peter puso dos dedos sobre los labios de ella para que dejara de hablar, aquello no era lo que llevaba esperando saber durante todo el día, ni lo que le había puesto sumamente nervioso.

"Sabes lo que quiero saber y sinceramente, ahora mismo me da igual de que color sean los manteles de las mesas." Claire se echó a reír, besándole con cariño en la mejilla. "¿Cuáles han sido los resultados?"

Claire asintió. "Positivos, estoy embarazada." Aunque Peter no era una persona muy efusiva normalmente, en ese momento no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza y levantarla del suelo, apretando tanto su cuerpo, que podría haberla dejado sin respiración. "Peter, no puedo… respirar."

"Perdona, es que, bueno ya sabes, ¡vamos a ser padres!" Ahora fue él quien la besó con ternura. "Tenemos que decírselo a todos, bueno, supongo que esto si que deberíamos decírselo primero a Nathan."

"Peter." De repente Claire parecía haber entristecido en un segundo, por lo que Peter, trató de tranquilizarse y se arrodilló frente a ella, que se había sentado un momento antes. "¿Crees que saldrá todo bien? Ya sabes, tu y yo, somos familia, algo podría salir mal en el embarazado y luego están nuestros poderes, ¿Qué pasa si no son compatibles para el bebé? Puede que…"

"Claire vamos, todo va a ir bien." Le acarició la melena rubia con cuidado, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

En cuanto Claire le había dicho que podía estar embarazada, Peter ya había estado pensando en todas aquellas posibilidades y todos esos miedos ya habían pasado por su cabeza, pero estaba seguro que por una vez, las cosas tenían que salir bien para ellos dos, después de todo lo que habían pasado a lo largo de los años, ese era su momento de ser felices, de ser padres, de ser una familia normal.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Claro, tu misma lo has dicho, ese bebé a juntar nuestras dos habilidades, o bien puede regenerarse sin ningún problema o bien absorbe todos los poderes que estén a su lado. Aunque bueno, ya sabes que tardará algún tiempo en desarrollar sus habilidades. Eso nos dará tiempo para asegurarnos que todo está bien." Peter puso su mano sobre el vientre de ella, intentando captar algún tipo de sonido o sensación proveniente de su hijo, pero no paso nada.

"Sólo mide unos pocos centímetros, no creo que puedas comunicarte todavía con él."

"O con ella." Acarició la mejilla de su futura mujer, de la madre de su futuro hijo y se dio cuenta que el lazo que siempre los había unido desde el primer momento, se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

- o -

Sylar marcó el número. No le gusta estar bajo las órdenes de nadie, pero si eso le daba libertad para que nadie dentro de la escuela pudiera hacerle nada, al menos, durante un tiempo lo aceptaría.

Tardó uno segundos, pero al final, la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono contestó. "Felicidades abuela."

"¿Cómo dices? Espero que no estés jugando conmigo y que sigas recopilando toda la información que te pedí sobre los estudiantes y sobre lo que hacen mis hijos; me gustaría tener que encargarme de ti personalmente."

"Tranquila señora Petrelli, veo Peter todavía no le ha dado la buena noticia, pero está a punto de hacerle abuela; en realidad, Claire ya está embarazada y en nueve meses, tendremos un nuevo Petrelli en la familia."

"¿Estás seguro de ello?"

"Completamente, acabo de escucharlo." Hacia mucho que Sylar no utilizaba ese potente sentido del oído que había robado hacia tantos años, pero aquel día, le fue muy útil para escuchar la conversación que había al otro lado la pared. "Además están preparando la boda, por lo que se, va a ser el acontecimiento del año."

Ángela sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser invitada a esa boda, no había hecho mucho para ganarse el cariño de sus hijos, ni de su nieta. Pero tampoco era algo que le molestara demasiado; la familia le había sido útil durante un tiempo, pero no le hacía gracia que se hubieran sublevado todos estos.

Sin embargo, descubrir que Peter y Claire iban a ser padres, le daba esperanzas de llegar al siguiente paso había estado buscando la Organización durante años; los dos eran gente con poderes muy especiales, que habían aprendido a dominarlos perfectamente e iban a tener un hijo, las posibilidades de que ese futuro niño fuera alguien demasiado especial como para dejarlo sin más; eran demasiado altas.

"Quiero que mantengas informada del estado de Claire en todo momento, no la pierdas nunca de vista y sobretodo quiero saber si experimenta algún cambio a lo largo de la gestación a causa del niño."

"Es gracioso, yo pensaba que tenía algún tipo de escrúpulos, pues se trata de su hijo y su nieta, pero veo que no es así. Planea llevarse al niño en cuanto nazca y yo que pensaba que yo era un monstruo." Sylar comenzó a reír, incluso para él, todo aquello parecía incomprensible.

"No te pago para que seas mi conciencia, sólo tienes que ser mis ojos y mis oídos, lo demás corre de mi cuenta."

"Por supuesto."

- o -

"¿Tienes alguna idea de porque nos han llamado tan urgentemente a los dos?" La llamada tan repentina de Peter y Claire, había dejado completamente descolados a Nathan y Bennett. Ahora que los dos sabían lo de la futura boda, no se hacían idea de que era lo siguiente que les podían decir.

"No, Claire sólo me ha dicho que quería decirme algo de suma importancia para ella y Peter, pero después de que estaban juntos, no se me ocurre que más pueden soltar ahora."

"Peter me ha dicho a mi que esta vez, quería que fuera el primero en enterarme de la noticia, pero no tengo ni idea de que se trata."

La joven pareja apareció por fin, cogidos de la mano y sonriendo. "Gracias por venir tan rápido, la verdad es que nos moríamos por poder deciros esto." Los dos hombres mayores permanecieron cayados, esperando que por fin dijeran algo. "Claire y yo queremos deciros que vamos a tener un hijo. Claire está embarazada de dos meses."

Nathan Y Bennett se quedaron completamente atónitos. Desde luego creían que eran capaces de cualquier cosa si realmente estaban enamorados, pero aquello los cogió por sorpresa.

"¿Qué, no vais a decir nada?"

"Eso es maravilloso, chicos." Nathan se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó, ya había aprendido que si Peter estaba convencido de que algo era bueno, desde luego lo sería. Luego fue hasta su hija y también la abrazó. "Gracias por dejarme ser el primer en enterarme que voy ser abuelo… y tío." El pequeño cuerpo de la chica se fundió en un tierno abrazo.

"¿Papá?" Dijo Claire volviéndose hacia Bennet.

"Lo siento, es que me habéis cogido por sorpresa. Hace unos días me dices que te vas a casar y ahora me vas a hacer abuelo. No me había dado cuenta que hubieras crecido tan rápido pero estoy muy contento por vosotros." Igual que Nathan abrazó con cariño a Claire y luego fue hasta Peter, abrazándolo también. _"Espero que cuides bien de ellos, en cuanto se entere tu madre y el resto de la Organización, querrán ponerle las manos encima a ese niño. Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras."_

Peter tan sólo asintió, ya había pensado en todo aquello, pero no estaba dispuesto a preocupar a Claire antes de que ocurriera nada. Le encantaba tener a su hermano a su lado, pero teniendo también junto a él a alguien que conocía tan bien la Organización como Bennett, era un punto a su favor.


	12. Chapter 12

El contacto de la mano de su madre sobre su rostro despertó a Claire. La chica se movió perezosamente y abrió los ojos. "Buenos días." Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa en los labios. "Ha llegado tu gran día."

Todavía dormida, Claire no supo en un primer momento de que le estaba hablando su madre, pero un momento más tarde cayó en la cuenta. Era el día de su boda, pero con el embarazo, las clases y saber que Sylar y Adam estaba en la escuela casi se había olvidado.

En menos de dos meses lo tuvieron todo preparado para ese día que por fin había llegado. Claire se levantó casi de un salto y se encerró en el cuarto de baño, se dio una ducha rápida y salió envuelta en un albornoz.

"¿Por donde empiezo?" Después de todo lo que había ocurrido esos años, pensar que podía ser completamente feliz por un día, ser la protagonista de la historia sin que nadie quisiera matarla, parecía ser un sueño. Pero iba a disfrutarlo y lo iba a vivir con toda la intensidad posible.

- o -

Cuando alguien abrió las cortinas de la habitación, Peter se despertó, había dormido toda la noche de un tirón, no se acordaba cuando se había dormido, pero si que recordaba los placenteros sueños que había tenido, de lo que esperaba que fuera su vida junto a Claire.

"Supongo que no querrás llegar a la ceremonia más tarde que tu prometida, eso no es lo que dice la tradición." Peter se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus brazos y se dio cuenta que allí estaba su hermano, sonriente, radiante incluso podría decir. "Me alegra ser el primero en darte la enhorabuena por como va a cambiar tu vida hoy."

"No me puedo creer que realmente vaya a casarme hoy, los días han pasado tan rápido…"

"He visto a Claire salir de la habitación un momento, estaba muy hermosa." Sin decir nada Peter se dio cuenta que los ojos de Nathan brillaban con fuerza, al fin y al cabo se trataba de la boda de su propia hija, además de la de su propio hermano.

"No entiendo porque no hemos podido dormir juntos esta noche. No es que me importe dormir contigo, pero…"

"Sólo es una tradición, seamos normales por una vez." Nathan siempre había soñado con ser normal, desde que había descubierto sus habilidades, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volver a ser un tipo normal y corriente, aunque con el tiempo hubiera conseguido acostumbrarse a su habilidad especial.

"¿No tienes bastante con la gran boda que nos has preparado?, nosotros queríamos algo íntimo, para los amigos."

"Y yo soy tu hermano, por no decir el padre de la novia, y quería lo mejor para vosotros." Se acercó a una silla, en la que estaba, perfectamente doblada y colocada la ropa que Peter se pondría ese día.

Desde luego Nathan nunca se hubiera imaginado ver llegar ese día, Peter era siempre tan independiente y tan pocas veces había hablado de casarse alguna vez, que no se podía creer que realmente lo fuera hacer. Definitivamente estaba enamorado de Claire, por mucho que a Nathan le hubiera costado aceptarlo, los dos eran más que felices al lado del otro y eso era todo lo que importaba.

- o –

"Felicidades señora Petrelli, es una lástima que no fuera invitada a la boda. Va ser un acontecimiento en la escuela." Sylar disfrutaba contrariando a aquella mujer que pretendía controlar todos sus movimientos. "Pero ya se sabe como son las redencillas familiares."

"Deja de decir tonterías. ¿Cómo está el niño?"

"Creciendo en el vientre de su madre."

"Ha experimentado algún tipo de poder nuevo a través del bebé."

"Se comunica con ella, Claire sabe que es un niño, dice que se lo dijo él en un sueño." No le hacía falta ver a aquella mujer para saber que estaría sonriendo satisfecha por esa noticia.

"Bien, sigue en tu puesto y no estropees el enlace." Dijo Angela con rotunidad.

"Me sorprende que lo diga usted, siendo la quiere secuestrar a su propio nieto."

"Una cosa es el destino del mundo y otra muy distinta el día más feliz para mi familia, al fin y al cabo sigo siendo la madre del novio y la abuela de la novia. Eso no ha cambiado."

Definitivamente, Sylar se acababa de dar cuenta que nunca comprendería a aquella mujer.

- o -

"Claire, estás increíble, ojala cuando me case yo también esté tan guapa como tu." Molly revoloteaba a su alrededor, mirando el magnífico recogido que tenía, parecía hecho a medida para su cabello, incluso sin llevar puesto todavía el vestido de novia que le había comprado Bennet, ya parecía un princesa de cuento de hadas.

"Hablando de eso, ¿Ya tienes novio? Creo que la gente te ha visto mucho con ese chico, ¿Cómo es llama?"

"Shhhh, no lo digas tan alto, que mis padres se van a enterar." Molly se ruborizó y abrió los de par en par, al darse cuenta que tanta gente sabía de su relación, tan sólo amistad, decían ellos, con uno de los alumnos de la escuela.

¿Y que hay de mal con eso? Mohinder y Matt son unos padres geniales, seguro que les parece genial que estés con alguien." Molly la miró y sonrió. "Te entiendo, ningún padre se acostumbra a que su hija ha crecido y tiene su primer novio."

"No se lo digas por favor."

"Tranquila, será nuestro secreto. Me puedes guardar otro tu por favor." Molly se acercó a la chica, como si hubiera mucha gente en la habitación y no quisieran que nadie se enterara. "Es un niño. Estoy esperando un niño."

"¿Ya te lo ha dicho el médico, yo creía que sería muy pronto para saberlo con cuatro meses de embarazo."

"Tienes razón, pero no me lo ha dicho ningún médico, ha sido el bebé:" Molly la miró sorprendida sin tener ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando su amiga y profesora. "No sabría como explicarlo Molly, pero se que el niño tiene un poder, igual que nosotros, no se cual, pero le permite comunicarse conmigo y me lo ha dicho, me lo ha enseñado en un sueño, en una visión que tuve esta noche y era un niño."

"Entonces eso hará muy feliz a Peter, se que él dijo que le haría mucha ilusión tener un niño."

"Peter no quiere saberlo hasta el nacimiento. Se que prefiere tener un niño, pero prefiere no saberlo hasta que llegue el día. Por eso quiero que sea un secreto entre tu y yo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vale, serán nuestros secretos." Claire le guiñó un ojo y sonrió feliz, le gustaba llevarse bien con esa niña y le sorprendía que hubiera conseguido acostumbrarse a sus poderes tan rápido, pero también tenía claro que con unos padres como Mohinder y Matt, eso no sería difícil.

Claire miró el reloj de la pared, le quedaban dos horas para arreglarse y maquillarse, para convertirse, definitivamente en la princesa de su cuento. Por fin iba a casarse, por fin iba a decir a los cuatro vientos que estaba más enamorada que nunca de Peter y en unos pocos meses, serían una familia mucho más completa, con la llegada del pequeño que crecía en su vientre. En ese momento Claire no podía ser más feliz.

- o -

Mohinder se despertó entre los brazos de Matt. Siempre dormían así y al profesor le encantaba notar el cuerpo del policía contra él, como si le estuviera protegiendo continuamente.

Matt seguía durmiendo, por lo que tuvo unos momentos para pensar. Llevaban más de cinco años juntos, cinco años en los que habían sido tremendamente felices, una familia ideal con Molly; pero desde que se había enterado del compromiso de Claire y Peter, Mohinder quiso algo más.

No se trataba de ninguna manera en dejar a Matt, adoraba a ese hombre desde que lo había conocido, desde que lo había cuidado en el hospital cuando Sylar había estado a punto de matarle y desde entonces no se había imaginado la vida sin él.

Un beso cálido se posó en su mejilla y sonrió. "Buenos días, hoy va a ser un día grande en la escuela, _la gran boda_ he oído decir a muchos de los chavales." Dijo Matt sin moverse de su lado.

"Eso he oído yo también, pero podría ser sólo la primera de muchas." Mohinder dejó caer sus palabras, para comprobar como reaccionaba el policía.

"¿Estás pensando en alguien en concreto? Porque no conozco muchas más parejas por aquí, a menos que tu sepas algo más que yo." Mohinder se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Matt, no podía estar hablando en serio.

"Matt, ¿lo dices de verdad? ¿no se te ocurren más parejas que puedan casarse por aquí a corto plazo?" Matt negó con la cabeza, lo cual hizo a Mohinder desesperarse. No podía pedirle matrimonio a alguien que ni siquiera pensaba en ello a corto plazo.

"Mohinder, cariño, no hace falta que te andes con rodeos, se que quieres casarte, me lo puedes pedir sin más." Mohinder se acababa de quedar sin palabras, un momento antes, pensaba que Matt no quería ni oír hablar de matrimonio y ahora resultaba que esperaba que le dijera algo.

"Creía que no me leías la mente." Dijo Mohinder refunfuñando, aunque le acabara de quitar un gran peso de encima por saber que Matt estaba dispuesto a dar el gran paso.

"Y no lo hago, pero a veces hablas en sueños y nuestra boda es uno de tus sueños más recurrentes." Mohinder ocultó el rostro contra el pecho de Matt, recordaba perfectamente esos sueños, los había vivido en su mente una y otra vez, pero se trataba de cosas tan cursis que sólo de pensar que Matt pudiera haber visto u oído algo de ellos le hacía avergonzarse. "Si la boda que esperas que tengamos se parece a la que he oído en tus sueños, me encantaría verla de verdad."

"¿Lo dices de verdad?" Matt lo abrazó con fuerza, besándole con ternura mientras sonreía.

"¿Acaso se te había pasado por la cabeza que no quería casarme contigo?"

"Después de tu primer matrimonio, pensé que ya no querrías volver a oír hablar de ceremonias y de novios."

"Que mi primer matrimonio fuera un desastre no quiere decir que estos cinco años no hayan sido los más bonitos de mi vida. Se que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y si a ti te hace feliz que nos casemos, a mi también me hace feliz." Los dos se acurrucaron en la cama, todavía era pronto para arreglarse para la ceremonia, por lo que iban a aprovechar los minutos que les quedaban, en la tranquilidad de la cama.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter miró su reloj por tercera vez en los últimos cinco minutos, no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en toda su vida, tan fuera de su, sin saber que hacer, con tantas dudas sobre si todo saldría bien.

Claire llegaba tarde a su propia boda. Seguramente si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, Peter no se preocuparía, pero después de todo lo que habían vivido, de la gente que había tratado de matarlos, de los peligros que habían aparecido en sus vidas, temía que algo nuevo le había ocurrido, sobretodo ahora que estaba embarazada de su hijo y que él no lo hubiera sabido a tiempo para salvarlos a tiempo a los dos.

"Tranquilo hermanito, al fin y al cabo es una tradición, la novia siempre llega un poco tarde." Nathan le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro sin dejar de sonreír. Le hacía gracia ver a su hermano pequeño hecho un completo flan.

"Ya, pero Claire no es como el resto de las chicas." La puerta de la pequeña capilla se abrió y un rayo de sol entró hasta el altar como si estuviera presagiando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Todos los allí presentes se volvieron, mientras Peter se quedaba parado en su sitio, viendo la figura angelical que traspasaba la puerta, con su hermoso vestido blando, del brazo de su acompañante.

Peter sonrió, su hermano lo miraba con disimulo y también sonrió, orgulloso de ver tan feliz, por fin a su pequeño Peter. Todos guardaron silencio mientras la marcha nupcial sonaba por todo lo alto.

Claire se deslizaba por la alfombra granate como si aquello lo hiciera todos los días, no había nervios en su expresión, mucho menos parecía haber miedo. Estaba feliz, como nunca lo había estado, pues por fin iba a casarse con el hombre del que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada desde hacía años.

Por fin, los novios se encontraron al pie del altar, se miraron en silencio, sonrieron y se cogieron de la mano con fuerza, aquel era su momento, por lo que tanto habían luchado contra todo lo inimaginable, por ser felices, por ser ellos mismos.

Justo antes de que el cura comenzara a hablar, Peter se volvió hacia los asistentes. "Matt Parkman, deja de pensar eso, si no quieres que le cuente a Mohinder como miras a mi futura esposa." El antiguo policía lo fulminó con la mirada pero al notar la mano del profesor apretando la suya, se cayó, intentando no mirarle.

Por fin, la ceremonia comenzó y poco a poco, la tradición fue tomando forma hasta llegar al final. "Y ahora, si alguien tiene algo que decir para que estas dos personas no se casen, que hable ahora o calle para siempre."

El silencio y los murmullos divertidos sonaron por la pequeña capilla, todos estaban convencidos que nadie diría nada, nadie podía tener nada en contra si después de todo, Nathan Y Noah Bennet habían terminado por aceptarlo.

"Tal vez tu madre tendría algo que decir, si la hubieras invitado claro." Todos se volvieron hacia el fondo de la sala. Allí estaba Sylar, de brazos cruzados, sonriendo.

"Vete de aquí, nadie te ha invitado a esta ceremonia y no voy a permitir que arruines el día más feliz de nuestras vidas." Sylar comenzó a reír, pero se quedó donde estaba, con su mirada clavada en Peter.

"No te hagas el duro, no te pega. Pero tranquilo, no voy a estropearte nada, sólo te recordaba que tu madre sigue ahí fuera y no apostaría porque se vaya a quedar sentada como si nada."

"No lo voy a repetir una vez más, te vas a marchar de aquí ahora mismo, si no quieres que ye saque yo mismo." Antes de que Sylar dijera nada, Nathan, Matt y Mohinder ya se habían levantado, en señal de apoyo a Peter.

"Vale vale, me voy, pero recuérdalo Peter, tu padre no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras vosotros vivís vuestro cuento de hadas." En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sylar había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera estado allí, parecía haberse tratado de un mal sueño y aunque todos sabían que no había sido, decidieron dejarlo correr y disfrutar del día mientras pudieran.

"Si, quiero." Dijo Claire mirando fijamente a Peter cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, el resto del mundo había desaparecido a su alrededor, tan sólo estaban ella y su amado Peter.

"Si, quiero." Le respondió él cuando el cura le dio el pie para hacerlo. Sin que el hombre les dijera nada, se besaron, entre vítores y silbidos varios del resto de los presentes.

La fiesta se alargó hasta altas horas de la madrugada, al fin y al cabo se trataba del primer gran acontecimiento que se desarrollaba dentro de la escuela, aunque esa misma noche, todos descubrieron que no iba a ser el último.

"Mohinder y yo, tenemos algo muy importante que deciros."

"¿Vais a tener un niño?" Se escuchó la voz de Hiro por el fondo, seguida de las risas de todos los demás.

"Sería bonito, pero no, todavía no hemos pensando en ello." Matt rodeó la cintura del profesor con cariño y dejó que este terminara de dar la gran noticia que todos estaban esperando con impaciencia.

"Matt y yo vamos a casarnos." Al estar a su lado Claire se abrazó a los dos, siendo de esa forma la primera de una larga lista en hacerlo, porque aquella noticia, tan sólo la conocía anteriormente Molly.

"¿Habéis dicho de verdad lo de darme un hermanito o sólo se trataba de un farol?" Les preguntó la chica que ya era preadolescente.

Sus padres se quedaron mirando, porque en realidad no estaban seguros que contestarle, los dos deseaban ser padres, en el sentido de cuidar un bebé desde su nacimiento, alguien, que como le había ocurrido a Molly hacía años, dependiera completamente de ellos, alguien que llevara de nuevo sus apellidos y también, como la niña, se sintiera orgulloso de formar parte su familia.

- o -

Por fin se habían quedado solos, la Luna de miel tendría que esperar porque ninguno de los dos quería dejar en ese momento la escuela, pero al menos la noche de bodas era tan sólo suya.

Ya no se trataba de hacer el amor, sino de ser el uno del otro, tal vez no de forma legal, al fin y al cabo, nunca lo podrían ser por su parentesco familiar, pero para ellos, para sus seres queridos y todos sus amigos, Peter y Claire, la animadora y el chico que quería salvar al mundo, eran una misma persona, un único ser humano indivisible para toda la eternidad.

Antes que se pudieran dar cuenta, la mañana se les había echado encima, aunque ya habían cambiado todas sus clases para tener el día totalmente libre para ellos dos. La cama, deshecha después de tantas horas, había sido su compañera y silencioso testigo de una noche de amor y pasión desenfrenada de dos amantes.

Claire estaba recostada sobre Peter, sus pechos desnudos, tocaban la piel de él como si de la espuma del mar se tratara, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con delicadeza, observando como el sol mostraba reflejos cada vez más dorados y perfectos sobre él.

"¿Sabes cual era el día más feliz de mi vida hasta ayer?" Le preguntó ella apoyándose con una mano sobre la cama. "El día que supe que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo, porque pensaba que esa sería la mejor forma de ser parte de ti, o al menos tenerte dentro de mi, cuidarle y ayudarle a crecer sano y fuerte."

"¿Sabes cual fue el mío?" Claire negó con la cabeza, esperando su respuesta. "Llovía mucho, aunque era un verano excesivamente cálido en New York. Hasta que te vi aparecer por la puerta de la cafetería, no estaba nervioso y aun cuando te tuve delante, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de decirte, tampoco lo estaba, no podía estarlo, mirando tus preciosos ojos azules."

"Te refieres al día…"

"Al día en que me declaré. Lo había querido hacer durante mucho tiempo hasta esa misma tarde y por miedo o por las apariencias, o no se muy bien porque, decidí que había llegado el momento de romper con lo establecido y comenzar a ser yo mismo."

"Me alegro que lo hicieras." Le dio su mujer antes de besarle.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y con movimiento rápido Peter colocó a Claire detrás de él, mientras la chica se cubría con la sábana. "Siento aparecer así, se que de otra manera no ibais a dejar hacerlo."

"Sylar maldita sea, ¿no tienes bastante con habernos obligado a dejarte estar en esta escuela que pretendes destrozarnos la vida?"

"No te confundas Peter, no sabes de lo que estás hablando. Es a mi a quien me han destrozado al vida, en concreto tu madre. No me gusta que me manipulen y me usen como si nada, quiero darle una lección de quien soy en realidad."

"¿Se puede saber porque te plantas en nuestra habitación para decirnos una sarta de tonterías?"

"Tu madre sabe lo de vuestro hijo, nos metió a Adam y a mi como topos en la escuela a cambio de protección, digamos que no tuve muchas opciones y le ayudé. Le estaba pasando información sobre todos vosotros desde que estoy dentro. Angela quiere a ese niño a toda costa, así que ten cuidado y protege a tu mujer."

"¿Por qué me dices esto precisamente a mi? Que yo sepa, seguimos siendo enemigos, intentaste matar a Mohinder y a mi no recuerdo cuantas veces." Peter notó las manos de Claire arañando con fuerza su espalda. Aunque se mantenía en silencio, la chica estaba nerviosa, cada vez más.

"No he dicho que me haya convertido en tu mejor amigo, pero ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me utilicen y si con lo que te he dicho consigo que tu madre no consiga lo que quiere, yo me alegraré."

Sylar se dio la vuelta y desapareció, sin que Peter intentara hacer nada por detenerlo, se dio la vuelta hacia Claire y se dio cuenta que había palidecido de repente y que sus ojos se movían con una increíble rapidez.

"No va a hacerle daño a nuestro hijo, te lo prometo."

"Tu madre quiere a nuestro bebé y ya sabes lo que es capaz de hacer cuando quiere algo, no hay nada que pueda detenerla." Peter sujetó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y esperó a que lo mirara. Estaba alterada, temblando, nunca la había visto así y desde luego eso no podía ser bueno para el bebé.

"No sabemos si es un truco de Sylar para alterarnos, tal vez mi madre nos haya dejado en paz y no quiera saber nada de ninguno de nosotros." Claire sonrió entre ahogadas respiraciones. "Se que es difícil de creer, pero es una posibilidad como otra cualquiera."

"Tu madre quiere a nuestro bebé." Le costaba respirar, mientras se abrazaba a su propio vientre con fuerza. Por mucho que pudiera regenerarse, la ansiedad era algo que le afectaba como a todo el mundo. "Viene a por nuestro hijo."

Sin esperar un momento más, Peter se levantó se puso lo primero que encontró y vistió también a Claire, sin que esta pareciera enterarse de nada. Luego la cogió en brazos y la sacó de la habitación.

- o -

Las llamadas en la puerta, sobresaltaron tanto a Mohinder como a Matt, que se levantaron casi de un salto. Al abrir la puerta y encontrarse allí a Peter llevando en brazos a su mujer, no supieron que decir.

"Mohinder, tu eres el médico, Claire tiene un ataque de ansiedad y es largo de explicar, crees que puedes darle algo para ayudarle a dormir."

"Claro, túmbala en la cama." Le inyectó algo que en pocos minutos hizo un efecto milagroso y antes de poder decir nada, la chica se quedó dormida. Peter no le quitaba el ojo de encima, sentado a su lado, con su mano aprisionando la de su amada.

"Nosotros tenemos clase ahora, ¿Por qué no os quedáis aquí un rato? Tu tampoco tienes aspecto de haber dormido mucho." Matt le sonrió a su amigo, no quería decir que hubiera leído su mente y sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Pero esa sonrisa fue todo lo que Peter necesito para sentir que había gente que podría ayudarles llegado el caso de que su madre apareciera para intentar llevarse a su hijo para sus planes personales.


	14. Chapter 14

El cansancio de vario días sin dormir había hecho mella finalmente en Peter. Se había quedado profundamente en el sofá del dormitorio, en la que parecía ser una postura bastante incómoda para cualquier ser humano.

El timbre que daba por terminaba la hora de clase sonó con fuerza, pero Peter no se inmutó. Matt había decidido sustituirle y dar su clase en su lugar. Sabía que lo Peter quería enseñarles a los chicos, al fin y al cabo él mismo había pasado por esa situación y pese que ahora adoraba su poder mental, había sido difícil aceptarlo al principio.

Mohinder tenía la mañana libre, por lo que se quedó en el cuarto con Peter y Claire, asegurándose que los dos estuvieran bien. Las pastillas que le había dado la chica para ayudarle a pasar el ataque de ansiedad, le habían ayudado a dormir y todavía no se había despertado. Mohinder esperaba que estuviera durmiendo hasta pasado el medio día.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió del golpe, sobresaltando al profesor. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró Nathan y tras él apareció Matt. Este ase acercó a Mohinder y le besó la frente.

"¿Cómo ha ido todo?"

"Claire está tranquila, los calmantes han hecho bien su trabajo. Peter, bueno, al final ha caído, creo que llevaba casi tres días sin dormir, ningún ser humano por muchos superpoderes que tenga podría soportarlo."

Sin decir nada, Nathan se arrodilló junto a su hermano. Cogió una manta que había sobre el respaldo del sofá y cubrió a su hermano. Se imagina que todavía era el crío que se quedaba dormido viendo la televisión.

Peter se removió en el sofá al notar la manta y de un salto se despertó. La mano de su hermano sobre le pecho le hizo caer de nuevo contra el sofá. "¡Claire!"

"Pete tranquilo, Claire está bien." Peter volvió a intentar incorporarse pero estaba tan cansado que no tenía fuerzas ni para hacerlo, por lo que Nathan no tuvo que impedírselo si quiera.

"Nathan ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo te has enterado?" La mirada incrédula de su hermano mayor le dijo a Peter que se había perdido algo. "¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Creo que para ti, hoy el mañana. Has estado toda la noche despierto, por lo que me ha dicho Matt y al final sobre las seis de la mañana has caído rendido por fin. ¿Se puede saber porque no has dicho nada? Soy tu hermano y el padre de Clarie, me merecía saber antes."

"Lo siento, no quería preocuparte."

"Bueno pues no lo has hecho muy bien. ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido cuando Matt ha entrado en mi despacho y me lo ha contado todo?" Al ver la mirada apesadumbrada de su hermano, Nathan le revolvió el pelo y sonrió. "Bueno, no pasa nada, tu quédate aquí, descansa unas horas más y nosotros cuidaremos de Claire."

"¡Claire! ¿Cómo está? Estaba muy mal cuando la traje aquí, el bebé, ¿están los dos bien? Oh mierda…" Llevado por la adrenalina que crecía en su cuerpo, Peter se incorporó en el sofá, mirando hacia donde estaba su mujer. Intentó levantarse, pero Nathan fue más rápido que él y se lo impidió sujetándolo de los hombros.

"Peter, Peter, estás esforzándote demasiado, lo haces siempre. Somos muchos los que podemos cuidar de Claire y tu necesitas descansar unas cuantas horas. Al menos intenta dormir un par de horas, no te pido más."

Peter miró a su hermano, pensando en las palabras que le acababa decir. Nathan estaba visiblemente preocupado por él y seguro que también lo estaba por Claire. Al fin y al cabo era su hermano mayor, pese a las diferencias que había habido entre ellos, Nathan siempre había estado allí por él, tenía que hacerle caso, aunque no quisiera, aunque prefiera pasar todo el tiempo posible al lado de Claire, si no estaba bien, no podría cuidar de ella y de su futuro hijo."

"Muy bien, tu ganas, pero si Claire despierta…"

"No Peter, nada de chantajes, vas a dormirte hasta que tu cuerpo se recupere y si Claire se despierta antes, entenderá perfectamente porque no estás con ella."

Empujándole lentamente, Nathan consiguió que Peter volviera a tumbarse en el sofá; como si se tratara de su propio hijo lo arropó con cuidado, observando como poco a poco, Peter iba cerrando los ojos hasta volver a quedarse dormido.

- o -

Matt se dejó caer en la cama. No sabía que dar sus clases y las de Peter pudiera ser tan agotador, pero se lo había pasado bien, esos chicos le parecían increíbles, estaban aprendiendo con tan sólo diez u once años lo que a él le costó más de dos años aceptar por completo.

Ya sabían que sus poderes no eran algo malo, que no tenían porque tenerle miedo a lo que podían hacer y que podían hacer grandes cosas con él. Peter les estaba enseñando realmente bien.

"¿Cómo te ha ido?" Mohinder se tumbó a su lado, apoyándose sobre sus manos, mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa cansada en los labios. Se acurrucó a su lado, notando como su propio cansancio, estaba empezando a hacer mella en su cuerpo.

Matt le acarició el cabello y acercándose a sus labios le besó con cariño, mientras Mohinder suspiraba tranquilamente. "Muy bien, esos chicos son increíbles, creo que podemos conseguir grandes cosas con ellos."

Mohinder apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, notando la mano de Matt rodeando su cintura lentamente. "¿Sabes lo que pienso al verte tan preocupado por tus amigos, tan implicado con ellos?"

Haciendo un leve sonido de interrogación, Mohinder abrió los ojos, que había cerrado un momento antes mientras comenzaba quedarse dormido en los brazos de su compañero.

"Que cuando nos casemos quiero que adoptemos otro niño. Me encantaría tener un bebé contigo, ser padres desde el principio y hacerlo tan bien, como lo hemos conseguido hacer con Molly."

Mohinder rió por la bajo, juntando su cuerpo todavía más al de Matt. De nuevo Matt volvió a besarle poco a poco, mientras el profesor se quedaba quieto. Matt le dio la vuelta, lo acomodó en la cama, entre sus brazos y continuó besándole.

Mohinder mantenía los ojos cerrados, adoraba que su amante le besara, que acariciara como lo estaba haciendo y no deseaba separarse nunca de él, se sentía extremadamente bien entre sus brazos, todo parecía carecer de importancia cerca de él, no tenía porque preocuparse por nada, porque fuera de esa cama, de esos brazos, de esos besos, era poco más que irrelevante.

"¿Quieres tener un niño conmigo?" Matt le sonrió como respuesta. "Me encantaría tener un bebé con nosotros. La verdad es que ya lo había pensado. Si, un niño…" Mohinder rodeó el cuello de Matt con ambas manos y lo acercó de nuevo para poder apoderarse de sus labios.

"_Mark…" _El pensamiento del profesor había sido tan fuerte, que por mucho que Matt había puesto un muro entre sus dos mentes para no entrometerse en la mente de su futuro marido, aquella palabra se metió en su propia cabeza.

"Me encanta ese nombre, Mark sería un nombre perfecto para nuestro hijo." Mohinder ocultó el rostro contra el pecho de su compañero y Matt no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, mientras abrazaba a su compañero.

"No te rías por favor."

"¿Qué pasa? Lo digo en serio, Mark es un nombre que me encanta, yo tenía un tío abuelo que se llamaba Mark, sería genial recordarlo."

"¿Te lo puedes creer? Hace cinco años no nos conocíamos y ahora míranos, a punto de casarnos, con una hija maravillosa y ahora me estoy imaginando una cuna al lado de nuestra cama." Mohinder se ruborizó al haber dicho aquello en lo que había estado pensando durante un tiempo.

"Tengo que decirte algo, hace dos días hablé con antiguo compañero del FBI, me habló de su último caso… habían abandonado a un bebé y dijo que lo iban a llevar al orfanato. Ayer lo estuve viendo. Estoy seguro que te enamorarías de él en cuanto lo vieras."

"Quiero verlo." De repente, todos los sentidos de Mohinder se despertaron, pensando en ese bebé solo y abandonado y que ellos podrían cuidarle, darle una familia, una vida, que ese niño podía ser su hijo. "Quiero verlo." Se levantó, mientras Matt lo miró.

"¿No estabas cansado?"

"Ya no. Vamos, quiero verlo." Tiró de la mano de su compañero, que se levantó entre risas.

- o -

Clarie se desperezó lentamente y al notar una mano acariciándole la mejilla, abrió por fin los ojos. "¿Peter?" Pero a quien tenía delante era Bennett, sonriéndole.

"Hola Claire-bear."

"¿Y Peter?"

"Estaba agotado, necesitaba descansar." La chica sonrió, se podía imaginar a su recién estrenado marido sentado a su lado durante horas, hasta no haber podido más. Peter la quería tanto, no podía imaginarse a nadie a su lado más que él.

"Pobre, le habré dado un susto de muerte." Al volverse hacia su padre, rectificó. "Supongo que no habrá sido el único en asustarse."

"Tienes razón. Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora, tienes que estar tranquila y descansar, es lo que necesitáis tu y el bebé."

"Pero Sylar…"

"De eso nos ocuparemos nosotros, tu tranquila."

"Necesito ver a Peter." La chica se sentó en la cama y aunque por un momento Bennett pensó en detenerla, hacerla que se volviera a tumbar, pero no dijo nada y tras asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, la acompañó hasta la otra habitación, donde estaban Nathan y Peter.

La chica se sentó en la esquina del sofá y rozó la mejilla de su marido con cuidado. "Todo saldrá bien." Susurró la chica, como si estuvieran solos en la habitación y los otros dos hombres hubieran desaparecido. "Angela nunca se quedará con nuestro niño, la detendremos." Se acercó al rostro de Peter y le besó con cariño. "Descansa ahora cariño, mañana todo estará bien."


	15. Chapter 15

Peter se despertó notando la boca seca, pero se sentía bien, tranquilo y descansado, como no había estado en varios días. A pesar de haber dormido en un sofá, estaba relajado.

Una mano cariñosa le tocó la mejilla con dulzura. "Buenos días." Le dijo al voz de Claire. Sonrió, se sentía a gusto, con las primeras luces del día calentándole y esa mano llevándole de vuelta al mundo consciente.

Por fin abrió los ojos. Claire estaba sentada a su lado sonriéndole. Estaba radiante como si ataque de ansiedad hubiera ocurrido hacía semanas. Incluso para eso era efectivo su poder de curación.

"Deberías haberme dicho que estabas agotado, no tienes que hacerlo todo por mi, también está mi padre y Nathan. Tenemos amigos, cariño, ellos nos quieren y se preocupan por nosotros." Le besó la frente, mientras Peter terminaba de despertarse por completo.

"Siento haberte preocupado, pero tenía que protegerte."

"Pero no puedes hacerlo siempre, tu madre seguirá ahí, Sylar y Adam no se van a rendir tan fácilmente. ¿Qué pasa si aparece alguien más? Has sido mi héroe desde el principio y te debo mucho por eso, pero…" en vez de terminar de hablar, Claire decidió besarle de nuevo.

"¿Entonces el bebé y tu estáis bien?"

"Eso deberías preguntárselo a Mohinder, _el doctor Suresh,_ ha decidido hacerse cargo personalmente de mi caso." Claire había aprendido perfectamente interpretar las expresiones de Peter, sin necesidad de que este dijera nada." Ya se que no es ginecólogo, pero confío en él, es uno de nuestros mejores amigos y no me imagino a alguien mejor que él para cuidar de tu mujer y tu hijo."

Claire se tumbó en el sofá junto a Peter, apenas abultaba a su lado y en cuanto al tuvo cerca, Peter la abrazó con fuerza y seguridad, pero sobretodo, con mucho amor y cariño.

Adoraba a su mujer, desde que la había conocido tantos años atrás, cuando sólo era una animadora, había descubierto que había algo especial en ella, que no podía explicar, pero que le hacía estar cerca de ella, para protegerla y cuidar de ella de todos los males con los que se pudiera encontrar.

Ahora estaban allí, los dos, el matrimonio Petrelli, esperando un hijo, protegiendo conjuntamente a los que intentaran lastimar a su futuro hijo, esa pequeña criatura que todavía no había nacido pero que de ser consciente se daría cuenta como era de especial.

"¿Y Nathan y los demás?"

"No lo se, seguramente dando clase, supongo." La forma dubitativa de hablar de Claire hizo sospechar a Peter, pero que la chica no supiera donde estaban sus amigos y su propio padre, le parecía más sospechoso todavía.

"Claire, ¿Qué es lo que me estás escondiendo?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque te conozco demasiado bien y se que me estás ocultando algo que no me quieres contar para no preocuparme. ¿Le pasa algo a mi hermano? ¿Es por algo que haya hecho Sylar? ¿O es…"

Claire se volvió hacia él tapándole la boca, sabía lo persistente que podía llegar a ser Peter. "Me pidieron que no te dijera nada, que me quedara a tu lado para que pudieras dormir y descansar." Peter la miró, esperando que Claire continuara hablando, eso no le iba a detener. "Están intentando sacar información a Sylar."

"¿Sin mi?" Peter se levantó de un salto y tras vestirse en menos de veinte segundos, salió de la habitación, con Claire corriendo detrás de él. "¿Yo debería estar allí? Nathan lo sabe y Mohinder también."

- o -

No le hizo falta usar ningún poder a Peter para llegar rápidamente al despacho de su hermano. Antes de entrar, escuchó las voces, allí estaban todos, Nathan, Mohinder y Matt y por supuesto Sylar.

"No deberíais haber hecho esto sin mi." Dijo Peter nada más entrar en el despacho sin llamar primero a la puerta. Fue hacia Sylar y lo empujó contra la pared, sin importarle si le hacía daño o no. "Y tu, dime, que es lo que quiere mi madre de Claire y de nuestro hijo."

"Peter, ya basta." Nathan trató de separar a su hermano de Sylar pero le costó más de lo que hubiera esperado.

"No, vas a decírmelo ahora o te vas a largar de la escuela ahora mismo, para decirle a mi madre que tu misión a fracasado." Sylar sonrió con la misma malvada sonrisa que les tenía acostumbrados.

"Yo creo que no me vas a echar de al escuela. Porque si no me equivoco, ninguno de vosotros puede hacerlo." Sylar se volvió hacia Mohinder y Matt.

El genetista odiaba ser moneda de cambió en el juego sucio de un psicópata, pero también comprendía los motivos por los que Matt había actuado así. Por ello, de forma imperceptible para los presentes, Mohinder rozó la mano de antiguo policía con la suya y cuando se lo quedó mirando, le sonrió con ternura.

"Así que chicos, ¿Por qué íbamos? Ah si, Peter no amenaces si no estás seguro de poder cumplirlo. ¿quieres saber lo que planea tu madre? Me sorprende que después de tantos años sabiendo de sus planes no se te haya pasado por la cabeza." De nuevo la misma sonrisa horrible ponía el vello de punta.

"Habla claro, no tengo todo el día."

"No será necesario, te lo puedo explicar yo misma si quieres, hijo." Todos los presentes de volvieron hacia la puerta, donde estaba parada Angela Petrelli y tras ella unos hombre armados y tapados con máscaras. "Tu hijo será un niño de gran poder y no puedo permitir que se desperdicie en esta patochada de escuela para chicos con poderes, ese niño necesitar una buena educación."

"Y un lugar donde ser estudiado." Terminó diciendo Mohinder. Conocía de sobras a la Organización como para que no le cupiera ninguna duda de lo que esa gente iba a intentar con el niño.

"Mamá, vete de aquí ¡Ahora!" Nathan se puso delante de su hermano y por una vez, decidió no ejercer de hijo de Angela Petrelli, sino como director de la escuela que él y sus compañeros habían formado.

Nathan tan sólo tuvo un momento para reaccionar antes de caer inconsciente al suelo por el dardo tranquilizador que uno de los hombres de Angela le había disparado. "Pagarás por eso mamá."

A partir de ese momento, todo se volvió una auténtica locura en la pequeña habitación, los hombres de Angela se desplegaron por el cuarto, como si hubieran calculado aquellos movimientos un millón de veces.

Cada uno se centró en uno de los allí presentes, salvo Sylar que desapareció en cuanto todo el lío comenzó. Uno de los hombres pasó de largo de Matt y fue hasta Mohinder y en pocos segundos consiguió inmovilizarlo, doblando su brazo de una forma casi antinatural.

"Detente o le rompo el brazo a tu maridito." Al verlo, aterrado, aunque intentaba disimularlo, pero al escuchar gritaar a Mohinder toda su fuerza se evaporó sin más, Matt dejó de golpear al hombre que tenía en suelo y permitió que le apuntara con su arma.

Otro de los hombres cogió a Claire levantándola en el aire para que no pudiera salir corriendo y pese a que intentó ayudarle, Peter también tuvo que darse por vencido con el hombre que tenía delante.

"Deja a mi familia en paz, mamá. Jamás tendrás a nuestro hijo, porque lo defenderemos con nuestras vidas si es necesario. Puede que tu no entiendas lo que es el instinto maternal, pero nosotros lo tenemos muy presente."

Angela abrió la boca para contestar, pero se quedó paralizada, al igual que todos los demás, con excepción de Peter, que en ese momento vio aparecer a Hiro. Su amigo sonreía, como si aquello no pareciera tan malo como era.

Se movió con rapidez por la habitación, apareciendo y desaparecieron cada pocos segundos, llevándose a los hombres. Con cuidado dejó a Mohinder en el suelo, intentando no hacerle daño.

"¿Qué hacemos con tu madre Peter Petrelli?"

Peter suspiró. No podemos dejarla suelta. ¿Crees que podrías encontrar algún sitio que nos sirviera de celda para ella." En el fondo no le hacía gracia la idea de encarcelar a su propia madre, pero era la única forma segura de que dejara de hacerles daño.

Hiro asintió con determinación y un momento más tarde desapareció con Angela. Todos volvieron a estar en movimiento, incluso Nathan comenzó a despertarse. Peter abrazó a Claire.

"¿Hiro?" Asintió él.

Matt se arrodilló junto a Mohinder. "¿Cómo estás?"

"¿Además de avergonzado porque ese tío pudo conmigo en menos de dos segundos? Vas a tener que enseñarme a defenderme, las cosas se están poniendo muy peligrosas. Pero primero, habrá que esperar, creo que tengo el brazo dislocado." Matt le ayudó a ponerse en pie y lo llevó a la enfermería.

De la misma manera, Peter le echó una mano a su hermano para levantarse. "¿Y mamá?"

"Ahora mismo no es un problema… está, bueno no se donde, eso ha sido cosa de Hiro, pero por el momento estamos a salvo."

"¿Estás seguro de eso hermanito?"

"Sólo hay una cosa de la que esté seguro ahora mismo, Claire está bien, el bebé está a salvo y tu bueno, no tienes buena cara, pero en pocas horas, estarás como nuevo. ¿Así porque no aprovechamos un momento de tranquilidad para comer tranquilamente en la cafetería?"


	16. Chapter 16

Nathan despertó aturdido en la enfermería. Le costó unos segundos lo que había pasado en su despacho y como había terminado allí. Debía de haberse quedado otra vez inconsciente, pero no estaba seguro del todo.

Escuchó voces y miró a su alrededor. Allí estaban Claire y Peter, ella abrazado a él y él sonriendo. "No te preocupes, el bebé está bien, esos tipos apenas te tocaron." Le besó en la cabeza dulcemente y luego miró a su hermano. "Nathan, gracias a dios, pensaba que te habías golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte."

"¿Qué… que ha pasado?" Su hermano se sentó en la cama junto a él.

"Estábamos hablando de mamá, en tu despecho y de todo lo que ocurrió cuando nos asaltaron aquellos hombres de repente. Estabas bien, el efecto del dardo se te había pasado, o al menos eso pensábamos y de repente…"

"Quedé inconsciente. ¿Y todos vosotros?" continuó mirando a su alrededor. En otra cama estaba sentado Mohinder, mientras uno de los médicos de la escuela le miraba el brazo. El profesor no podía evitar mostrar el dolor en el brazo dislocado, aunque no dijo nada, bajo la atenta mirada de Matt.

"Claire y yo estamos bien, hemos hecho todas las pruebas necesarias y el bebé está perfectamente. Supongo que tendrá que acostumbrarse a este tipo de vida cuando nazca." Peter sonrió con tristeza, pues eso era justo lo último que deseaba para su hijo en el futuro. "Creo que Mohinder se ha llevado la peor parte, ese bastardo le dislocó el brazo, tardará unas tres semanas estar bien otra vez."

El antiguo policía se levantó de la cama de su compañero y se volvió hacia el resto de los presentes. Nathan miró al resto de personas que estaban con ellos en la enfermería y se dio cuenta que Nikki estaba allí y también Heidi, aunque parecía estar retirada de la escena, apoyada en una columna y con la mirada baja, para no mostrar su miedo.

"Chicos tenemos que hacer algo, Angela ha venido a atacarnos en nuestra propia casa, no nos ha perseguido como hace cuatro años, no quiere destruir New York como hace cinco. Ahora es algo personal."

"¿Y que vamos a hacer Matt? No podemos comenzar una guerra abierta con ella. Eso no nos haría mejores personas de lo que es ella." Dijo Nikki, pues lo último que deseaba era poner en peligro a Micah.

"No digo que tengamos que comenzar una guerra, pero si ella decide empezarla, vamos a tener que estar preparados aquí. Pero si vamos a hacerlo tenemos que estar seguros y alejar las miembros más débiles de esta comunidad para protegerlos."

Matt se quedó mirando a Peter, que comprendió en un momento lo que su amigo intentaba decirle. "Matt tiene razón, nuestra madre no se va a detener, aprende muy rápido de sus fallos y la siguiente vez será mucho más cauta de lo que ha sido ahora. Claire cariño, deberías desaparecer una temporada, hasta que todo esto se aclare y detengamos a mi madre." Le dijo a su joven esposa que lo miró sorprendida.

Matt también se volvió hacia Mohinder, pensando muy bien las palabras que iba a usar para conseguir convencerle. "Había pensado que podías irte con Claire, protegerla a ella y al niño."

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte. No soy alguien prescindible aquí y no te voy a dejar para que te maten." Mohinder se levantó excesivamente rápido por lo que su brazo dislocado se resintió y volvió a caer sobre la cama, intentando no dar la razón a su compañero "No me voy Matt, no soy alguien frágil, no estoy esperando un niño. Recuerdas lo que pasó hace cuatro años. Dijiste lo mismo cuando aquel tipo fue matando gente con poderes y ya sabes como terminó."

Mohinder dejó de hablar, le costaba volver a unos recuerdos que había conseguido bloquear en su mente durante mucho tiempo, para no hacerse daño a si mismo y para no romper el corazón de su compañero.

La respuesta de Matt fue un beso largo y continuó a su futuro marido, para luego abrazarle, intentando no lastimarle. Había sufrido tanto cuatro años atrás al pensar que podía perderlo a manos de aquel psicópata que estaba seguro que no podría soportarlo una segunda vez.

"No hace falta que vayas a ninguna parte para protegerme Mohinder." Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia Claire. La chica tomó las manos de Peter entre las suyas y con la mirada más dulce y cariñosa que jamás le había mostrado comenzó a hablar a su marido.

"Me siento muy alagada porque quieras protegerme ante cualquier peligro. Pero estamos hablando de mi, soy indestructible recuerdas. Además, no voy a permitir que luches solo en esto, es tu madre, pero también es mi abuela. Es cosa de la familia."

"¿Y que pasa con el bebé? No sabemos si también tiene tus poderes, tal vez si te ocurre algo a ti, no puedas salvarle." Peter colocó su mano sobre el vientre de su mujer y lo acarició, como si pudiera sentir allí la presencia de ese bebé que casi no había comenzado a desarrollarse. "Ya se que eres indestructible, que por muchas veces que te maten seguirás estando a mi lado. Pero no podría soportar perder a nuestro hijo en una lucha que ni siquiera conoce."

"Tranquilo Peter, esos hombres no intentarán hacerle nada a tu querido hijo." Matt sacó su arma y la apunto contra Sylar que acababa de entrar en la habitación sin llamar.

Desde hacía años, el antiguo agente del FBI se había acostumbrado a llevar un arma siempre encima y aunque sabía que eso no detendría a Sylar si pretendía atacarles, al menos sentía más seguro.

"Ya sabes que tu madre quiere a tu hijo, así que tranquilo, la animadora tiene salvoconducto para que no le ocurra nada, al menos hasta que de a luz a ese niño. Después la historia será distinta."

"Maldito desgraciado." Peter dio unos pasos seguros y rápidos hacia Sylar, pero su hermano se puso delante y lo detuvo. "No te atrevas a amenazar con hacerle daño a mi mujer o te aseguro que te mataré."

"Será divertido ver como lo intentas." Peter se revolvió, pero no pudo soltarse de su hermano, mientras veía la sonrisa displicente en los labios de Sylar. Odiaba de todo corazón a ese hombre. No había nadie el mundo, exceptuando a su propia madre, que le hubiera destrozado tanto la vida.

"Lo mismo dijo, también será divertido ver como intentas hacerme algo a mi también." Dijo Claire poniéndose a misma altura que Peter. Le dio la mano a este mientras miraba a Sylar con dureza. "Creo que ya habrás notado que no soy fácil de matar."

"Claire, cariño…" Peter comenzó a notar un fuerte calor manando de la mano de su mujer hasta la suya, pero ella lo agarraba con fuerza, mientras intentaba mostrarse dura con el hombre que había intentado matarla tantas veces. "Claire ¿Qué te está pasando en la mano?" La chica no le prestaba atención, no podía permitir que Sylar viera ni la más mínima debilidad en su expresión. "¡Claire!" Peter se soltó con fuerza de su mujer y miró su mano medio quemada.

La chica se volvió hacia él y luego miró su mano de donde manaba un pequeño hilo de humo. Ese fue el momento en el que Sylar aprovechó a desaparecer de nuevo, aunque no pasó desapercibido para él lo que le había ocurrido a la chica. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me está pasando?" Mohinder se acercó a ella lentamente y tomó su mano para verla.

"Piensa en Sylar, en todo lo que ha intentado hacerte durante todo este tiempo."

"¿Cómo dices?" Le dijo ella desconcertada por lo que estaba diciendo el profesor. Siempre se había fiado de él, había sido un buen amigo y seguía siendo alguien en quien poder confiar sin ninguna duda.

"Confía en mi, piensa en él, intenta volver a sentir lo que ha pasado por tu cabeza ahora que te acabas de enfrentar a él. Tal vez estés desarrollando un nuevo poder, no sabemos si podéis tener más de uno."

"O tal vez sea el bebé." Pensó Nathan en voz alta.

"No lo se, estaba enfadaba, y tenía miedo por que me amenazara y por el bebé." Pero nada ocurrió. Entonces Mohinder se dio cuenta que tenía que provocarla para que volviera a repetirse lo mismo.

"Sylar quiere a tu bebé." Al escuchar aquello, Claire lo miró con dureza, aunque no era la misma expresión que había visto un momento antes. "Siempre vais a tener que estar corriendo para ocultarle, de Sylar, de Angela de dios sabe cuanta gente más querrá estudiarlo."

"Nadie va a tener a nuestro hijo." Mohinder vio que el rostro de ella estaba cambiando, estaba consiguiendo justo lo que quería.

"¿Cómo estás tan segura y si alguno de nosotros fuera un espía en realidad?"

"Mohinder ya basta." Dijeron al mismo tiempo Peter y Matt. Pero el profesor no se detuvo.

"¿Has pensado en ello? Tal vez Matt, o puede que tu padre o tal vez yo, ahora mismo esté consiguiendo información para Angela o alguien peor." Mohinder sabía que no se podía jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer embarazada y mucho menos llevarla al límite, pero eso era precisamente lo que quería conseguir y así ocurrió un momento más tarde.

"¡Cállate!" Claire sintió como si lanzara algo contra el profesor, aunque de su mano no salió nada físico. Entonces Mohinder se quejó y dio un traspiés hacia atrás, aunque gracias a los rápidos reflejos de Matt, que lo sostuvo y le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo lentamente, no cayó de golpe.

"¡Mohinder! ¿Estás bien?" Le dijo al profesor. Este asintió, aunque se sujeto el brazo con fuerza. Matt le cogió la mano y se la apartó para ver lo que había ocurrido. Para su sorpresa, la manga de la camiseta estaba rota, como si algo la hubiera quemado y bajo ella la piel, estaba enrojecida, como si realmente, de una quemadura se tratara.

"Es como si le hubiera lanzado una bola de fuego." Dijo Claire sin poderse creer que realmente lo hubiera hecho ella."

"Claire, mi vida, el niño tan sólo intentaba protegerse, ha sido igual que con Sylar. Tu no tienes la culpa." Claire se abrazó a su marido, estaba muerta de miedo, todavía quedaban unos cuantos meses de embarazo, en los que sin querer podía herir a alguien.

"Creo que puedo hacerme una idea de porque mamá quiere a vuestro hijo Pete. Si ese poder proviene del niño, habrá que tener cuidado." Sentenció Peter al ver el potencial del niño que estaba por venir.


	17. Chapter 17

Nada más sonar el timbre que daba por terminaba la clase, Peter entró en el aula en la que estaba su mujer y le entregó una taza de café humeante. Parecía mucho más tranquila ahora, una vez que había pasado el primer shock de haber transmitido el poder de su futuro hijo.

"¿Cómo estás?" Dijo él tras rodear su cintura con un gesto cariñoso.

"Mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque no es fácil de asimilar. ¿Qué hay de Mohinder? Espero que no me haya cogido miedo, no voy a atacarle." Peter sonrió la besó en la mejilla.

"Mohinder es un hombre inteligente y comprende lo que ha ocurrido, aunque eso no quita para que te mire con un poco de respeto y me ha prometido no llevarte la contraria." Claire rió por lo bajo, agradecida de que todos se hubieran tomado el suceso como un hecho aislado.

"Dale las gracias de mi parte cuando lo veas y en cuanto a ti." Se dio la vuelta y rodeó el cuello de Peter con sus brazos, mirándole con esa sonrisa pícara a la que él no conseguía resistirse nunca. "Esta noche, cuando hayamos acabado los dos nuestras clases, vas a tener una seria conversación con tu hijo."

"¿Perdón? Creo que no te sigo." Claire se sentó en la mesa, contemplando con expresión divertida la incredulidad de su marido. "Que yo sepa no tengo el poder de hablar con los bebés no nacidos."

"Claro que puedes. ¿Cuántas veces has oído eso de que los bebés nos escuchan desde el vientre materno, o que se relajan con música clásica? Necesito que hables con él o al menos que comprenda de alguna manera, que todo está bien aquí fuera, que nadie va a hacerme daño y que no tiene por qué atacar a nuestros amigos."

"Pero si que hay gente que puede hacerte daño y no estaría de más que tuvieras algún tipo de protección que los hombres de mi madre no conocieran." Cogió las manos de Claire entre las suyas, como si de esa forma el lazo invisible que los unía desde que se habían conocido, se hiciera más fuerte todavía.

"Pero no quiero que sea a costa de nuestros amigos. Pude matar a Mohinder y él sólo quería acercarse a mi. ¿Qué pasará cuando discuta con alguno de mis padres? ¿podría el niño freír a sus abuelos?" Al ver a Peter comenzar a reír, Claire se puso seria, pero él siguió riéndose. "Lo digo en serio. No quiero que ocurra ningún accidente sólo porque nuestro bebé piense que alguien puede hacerme daño."

"Vale, vale, tu ganas. Esta noche, tendré una conversación muy seria con mi hijo, la primera por cierto. Supongo que habrá que recordarlo." Justo cuando Claire iba a protestar porque Peter se estuviera tomando aquello a guasa, su marido la besó, aprisionando su cuerpo con ambas manos, sin permitirle moverse, aunque ella no estaba intentando separarse de él.

- o -

"Dios, estoy de los nervios. Con Molly todo fue diferente mucho más fácil." Matt masajeó los hombros tensos y agarrotados de Mohinder para hacerle sentir mejor, mientras esperaban en la sala de espera de aquella oficina del gobierno. "¿Crees de verdad que los contactos de Nathan habrán servido de algo? Ya sabes que todo el mundo nos conoce y si ya es difícil que dos hombres adopten un niño, en nuestro caso, debería ser mucho más complicado."

"Vamos, no te preocupes. Hemos salido de peores situaciones y al final las cosas nos han salido bien. ¿Cuántas veces han estado a punto de matarnos y todavía seguimos aquí?" Se acercó al profesor le besó en la mejilla.

"Vale, pero creo que eso último de que hemos estado a punto de morir no lo sepan aquí en la agencia de adopción."

La puerta se abrió delante de ellos y los dos hombres contuvieron la respiración al ver a aparecer a la funcionaria que les había hecho esperar en un principio y que les estaba haciendo esperar el rato más largo de sus vidas.

"Suresh y Parkman." Al decir sus nombres, Mohinder creyó que el corazón le daba un vuelco, pero al notar la mano de su compañero apretando la suya, todo parecía mucho más simple. Mientras estuviera a su lado, nada podía salir mal o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

"Tengo que reconocer que su caso es extremadamente sorprendente y complicado al mismo tiempo." Dijo la funcionaría, cuyo nombre les había dicho que era Dorothy, en cuanto se sentaron frente a su mesa. "He recibido distintas llamadas referentes a ustedes y son contradictorias."

"¿A que se refiere con contradictorias y quien le ha hablado de nosotros?" Aquello les cogió por sorpresa a los dos. Ambos habían esperado que Nathan o gente de su entorno hubieran hablado en su favor para que consiguieran al niño, pero ahora que la mujer decía eso, no sabían que pensar.

"No puedo revelarles quien me ha proporcionado sus referencias, pero mientras tengo algunas que me dicen que serían los padres perfectos, pues ya tienen a su cargo una niña y que nunca ha habido ningún problema. También he oído que pueden ser problemáticos…"

"¿Problemáticos? No nos trate como si fuéramos unos meros delincuentes." Le cortó Matt de pronto a la mujer. Pero ella siguió hablando como si no le hubiera escuchado hablar.

"Y que su vida ha corrido peligro demasiadas veces. ¿Es eso cierto?"

"_¿Quién se ha ido de la lengua? Sylar, Angela." _Matt ni siquiera miró al profesor cuando le dijo eso, porque Mohinder sabía tan poco como él, sobre la identidad de quien intentaba destrozarles su futuro y arrebatarles a quien ya pensaban como su hijo.

"Señor Parkman, señor Suresh. ¿Podrían contestar a mi pregunta?" Mohinder se preparó para decir algo, pero Matt se le adelantó.

"¿También le hace esa pregunta a un agente de policía o a un bombero que arriesgan su vida todos los días? ¿Y si se trata de un agente federal? Muchos criminales pueden querer vengarse de él. Sus vidas también corren peligro."

"Señor Parkman, ¿no me negará que sus circunstancias son especiales y que deben ser tratadas de forma distinta a las de otras parejas?" Aquello estaba empezando a molestar a Matt. No estaba seguro, porque todavía no había leído los pensamientos de de aquella mujer, cual era el motivo exacto de su reticencia. Pero tenía que hacerlo y saber cual era su problema con ellos dos.

Por eso, sin decirle nada a Mohinder decidió entrar en su mente y salir de dudas. _"Jamás les darán al niño. No a estos dos. Toda persona sensata sabe quienes son y lo que hacen. Nadie pondría un bebé en manos de estos dos degenerados."_

Matt apretó con tanta fuerza la mano de Mohinder, que el profesor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quejarse por la presión. Se lo quedó miró; ya lo conocía demasiado bien para saber lo que estaba haciendo y pese a que no le parecía bien que se metiera en los pensamientos ajenos; él tenía la misma duda que había llevado a Matt a hacer aquello.

"_Se creen tan superiores, con su escuela para los de su clase. Un niño normal no puede ir a un sitio como ese, seguro que le meten historias en la cabeza. Y encima dos hombres, dos padres para una criatura. ¿Qué clase de educación van a tener?"_

"Dorothy, ¿puedo llamarla Dorothy verdad? ¿Podría aclararme una cosa? Si usted misma ha dicho que Molly nuestra hija," Matt remarcó tanto aquellas dos palabras, que a la funcionaria le cambió la cara como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón. "No ha tenido ningún problema desde que está con nosotros, ¿Por qué cree que lo va a tener este niño? ¿No estaría mejor en un hogar en el que va a ser querido que vivir en un orfanato hasta sólo dios sabe cuando? Yo creía que usted trabajaba por el bien de los niños y no por sus prejuicios."

"¿No se habrá metido en mis pensamientos?" Dijo la mujer visiblemente furiosa por los comentarios del antiguo policía.

"No es necesario hacerlo para reconocer a alguien que antepone su visión de la vida y sus anticuados principios, antes que la felicidad de un niño." Dijo por fin Mohinder que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento. "Así, será mejor que vayamos al grano y terminemos con esto cuanto antes. ¿Tenemos alguna posibilidad de conseguir la custodia del niño o _sus confidentes _han conseguido quitárnoslo."

Para mayor desagrado de la mujer, Matt rodeó la cintura de su compañero y juntó sus cuerpos, hasta que era imposible que el aire atravesara esa barrera que habían formado. La funcionaria suspiró, molesta por ver ese comportamiento y se preparó para darles una respuesta.

"Pese a lo que muchos pensamos, ustedes demasiados contactos que todavía creen que serían unos buenos padres. No puedo luchar contra todos ellos, aunque estoy completamente segura que están equivocados. Pero allá ellos y esperemos que ese niño no tenga que pagarlo en el futuro."

"Entonces eso quiere decir…"

"Si profesor, el niño es suyo. Mañana tendrán listo el formulario y en cuanto lo firmen serán sus padres legales." Dejaron de escuchar la voz hiriente de la mujer y se abrazaron, para terminar su efusividad con un apaisado besó, que su espectadora no pudo soportar y se fue sin decir nada y mucho sin darles a enhorabuena.

"Creo que le debemos una cena a Nathan en cuanto lleguemos a la escuela."

- o -

Claire se tumbó en la cama, mientras Peter terminaba de darse una ducha. En unos pocos minutos y tras pensar en como iban a enseñar a su bebé que no debía atacar a nadie con su habilidad, su marido apareció en el dormitorio, todavía despeinado y se tumbó a su lado; puso la mano sobre el vientre de su joven esposa y la besó.

"Supongo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que nuestro hijo sienta el amor que tenemos el uno por el otro." Ella sonrió feliz al ver que por fin Peter se lo estaba tomando en serio.

"Entonces eso es fácil." Fue ella la que le besó esa vez. "Y creo que ya lo sabe." Terminó diciendo, mientras ponía la mano sobre la que Peter había puesto sobre su vientre.

"Bueno pequeñín o pequeñina. No se si ya reconoces mi voz, pero soy tu padre." Miró a Claire de reojo y la observó embobada mirándole a él. "No debes preocuparte por la seguridad de mamá, para eso ya me tiene a mi. Tu sólo tienes que crecer fuerte y sano y disfrutar de esos meses de paz y tranquilidad."

"Y no hacer daño a mamá con las patadas que vayas a dar."

"Ya has oído a tu madre, nada de jugar al fútbol en su útero. En cuanto a Mohinder y los de más, tu tranquilo, que ya los irás conociendo y ya verás como son buena gente, aunque tu tío y abuelo Nathan puede ser un poco cascarrabias, aunque todavía es joven."

"Peter…"

"Lo siento, tan sólo estaba poniéndole en antecedentes. No venga, ahora en serio, no tienes que hacerles daño, son nuestra familia y nos cuidamos; pero los tipos malos que a veces aparecen aquí para molestarnos… tampoco estaría mal que los asustaras un poco."

"Peter ven aquí." Claire le ofreció la mano para que le siguiera y cuando lo tuvo cerca le besó. "No vas a tomarte esto completamente en serio ¿verdad?"

"No quiero tomármelo totalmente en serio, porque entonces me aterraría pensar que sin querer pudiéramos hacer daño a alguien que nos importa. Sólo ha sido una vez y estoy seguro que podemos controlarlo."

"Vas a ser un gran padre superprotector. Me gusta, ya me siento más tranquila." Peter rodeó su cuerpo y le besó el hombro, mientras Claire se acurrucaba contra él. Desde que estaba embaraza, se cansaba antes y ahora tan sólo quería dormir junto a su marido y pensando en el hijo que venía en camino.


	18. Chapter 18

"¿Y los ojos?" Peter besó la mejilla de Claire y suspiró mientras pensaba. "Yo creo que serán castaños como los de su padre." La chica se volvió hacia él sonriente para poder besarle en los labios.

"Me da igual el color con que sean tan bonitos como los tuyos." Claire se mordió el labio para intentar no ruborizarse. Le encantaba escuchar las palabras de su marido. Peter siempre era tan atento y cariñoso con ella, que jamás hubiera pensado encontrar a alguien que la quisiera tanto. "Sólo espero que tenga tu pelo." Acercó el rostro hasta el cabello de Claire y aspiró el dulce aroma que desprendía.

"Tengo tantas ganas de tenerlo en mis brazos." Clarie se pasó la mano por el vientre, imaginando que estaba tocando la cabecita de su futuro bebé. Tan sólo estaba embarazada de tres meses, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que cada día su hijo estaba más cerca de venir al mundo. "Peter, ¿crees que nos dejarán en paz?"

Se recostó contra el pecho de Peter. Aunque se habían acostado pronto porque estaban cansados, ninguno de los dos pudo hacerlo en su momento. "¿A que te refieres?" Claire cogió las manos de él y rodeó su propia cintura con ellas para sentirse más segura.

"Sylar, tu madre y sólo dios sabe quien más quiere a nuestro bebé. Además es cierto, ese niño va a ser muy especial, todos ellos lo saben cada uno va a querer hacerse con él con un propósito distinto. Tengo miedo Peter."

"No va a pasar nada, te lo prometo. Aquí estamos a salvo, con nuestros amigos, que harán todo para protegernos y proteger la vida de nuestro hijo." Claire suspiró con fuerza, no podía quitarse la idea de que tenían dentro de la escuela a Sylar y Adam y no podían hacer nada contra ellos o de lo contrario Mohinder moriría.

No quería poner la vida de su amigo en peligro, pero pensar que pudieran estar arriesgando la de su hijo, era demasiado para ella. "¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? Mañana tienes varios exámenes y tienes que estar preparada para los que intenten copiar." Le dijo Peter con el tono de voz más tranquilo que pudo encontrar.

"La verdad es que no tengo sueño, sólo quiero quedarme así contigo, aquí, hablando de nuestro hijo…"

"Va a ser una niña, con el cabello rubio como tu y esa encantadora sonrisa que me sedujo la primera vez que te vi. No me cabe la menor duda." Mientras hablaba, Peter enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Claire y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar su brazo; aquello siempre le había servido para conseguir que se durmiera en sus brazos desde que estaban juntos. "Será una animadora increíble, porque le vas a enseñar todos los secretos de la materia y cuando sea mayor, le enseñaremos a tratar bien a todo el mundo, evitaremos que se convierta en una arpía como las otras chicas de su clase y cuando llegue el momento, le pediremos a Matt que entre en la cabeza de los chicos que quieran salir con ella y nos diga si son de fiar o no."

Antes incluso de terminar de hablar incluso, Peter escuchó la respiración tranquila y sosegada de Claire al quedarse dormida en sus brazos. Sonrió aliviado, pues su joven esposa parecía muy agobiada con el futuro y al menos durante el embarazado, necesitaba descansar mucho y no preocuparse por nada.

Lentamente, Peter se fue acomodando en la cama, sin despertar a Claire, para dormir él también, la protegió con su brazo y ella tan sólo se movió para apoyarse sobre su pecho y continuar durmiendo. le besó el cabeza y cerró los ojos. "Duerme tranquila mi vida, nadie más nos va a hacer daño."

"Casi me dan ganas de vomitar." Dijo Adam desde el otro lado de la puerta de los Petrelli. "¿De verdad que hablan así? Casi me alegro de no estar con nadie para no volverme tan empalagoso."

"Habla más bajo si no quieres que nos oigan." Sylar comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin volverse a mirar a Adam para ver si le seguía; pues la verdad era que no le gustaba el compañero que Angela le había asignado.

Él prefería trabajar sólo y sobretodo ahora que se estaba convirtiendo en algo parecido a un doble agente, trabajando ahora tanto para la matriarca de los Petrelli como para Nathan y los demás cuando les daba cierta información sobre ella.

Al fin y al cabo envidiaba lo que ocurría allí, se sentía solo siendo odiado por todo el mundo, mientras veía que en aquella escuela, todos eran amigos, todos se ayudaban y cuando alguien estaba en peligro los demás estaban allí para ayudarle. No es que quisiera entrar en la escuela, pero desde luego no estaba dispuesto a seguir al cien por cien el juego que le estaba imponiendo Angela y Adam a través de ella.

"Vamos Sylar, no te irás a volver un sentimental ahora ¿verdad?" Le dijo su compañero al llegar a su altura. "Saben quienes somos y los tenemos donde queríamos, porque si deciden echarnos tu matarás al profesor Suresh y ya está."

Sylar se volvió con furia hacia Adam, pero se contuvo y no hizo nada. "¿Quién te ha dicho que vaya a hacerle nada? Una cosa es la amenaza y otra muy distinta llevarla a cabo." Los años no le habían cambiado.

A pesar del tiempo que hacía que no había visto Mohinder hasta que había entrado en su dormitorio, Sylar todavía mantenía los mismos sentimientos por él, los mismo que no le habían dejado matarlo las veces anteriores que se habían encontrado y que ahora no le permitirían hacerlo llegado el caso, aunque nadie lo supiera.

"No se como puedes seguir enamorado de un pusilánime como él. No te pega la verdad y encima dejas que te ignore. Deberíamos coger a la chica de una vez y largarnos de aquí. No se por que Angela quiere esperar a que nazca el crío para solo llevárnoslo a él. Podemos coger la chica y cuando nazca el bebé dejarla en cualquier sitio."

Incluso para alguien como Sylar aquellas palabras eran excesivamente brutales, ahora se daba cuenta que no sabía donde tenía Adam los límites si es que los tenía en algún sitio. "Angela lo quiere así, pues ya está, no voy a discutirle eso, además aquí no se está tan mal y hasta podríamos encontrar a algún crío para que se viniera con nosotros."

"¿Qué ahora quieres formar tu propia escuela de nuevos talentos? ¿Cuál sería tu especialidad como sacar el cerebro sin mancharse demasiado?"

"Al menos no sería el rapto de mujeres embarazadas." Sylar salió del edificio un momento más tarde, aunque se había asegurado de decir aquello en el lugar apropiado, pues sabía quien le estaría escuchando. Se dio la vuelta, viendo que la cortina de una de las ventanas del primer piso se movía, justo la señal que había esperado, para saber que el mensaje había llegado.

- o -

"¿Lo que todavía no entiendo es por qué Sylar no está ayudando contra Angela Petrelli?" Matt se alejó de la ventana al ver salir a Adam detrás de Sylar. Sabía que podía mentirles cuando les pasaba información sobre los planes de sus enemigos, pero mientras tuvieran que tenernos en la escuela, no le quedaba más remedio que esucharlo.

"Shhhh, no levantes la voz, Chris se acaba de quedar dormido." Matt sonrió, al ver a Mohinder con su hijo en los brazos. Desde que estaban juntos, el antiguo policía había estado soñando con un momento como ese.

Cuando Molly había llegado a sus vidas, ya era mucho más que una niña y su comportamiento rozaba el de una adulta, por lo que Matt siempre se había preguntado como sería tener un bebé con ellos. Ahora estaba ocurriendo, lo tenían, Christian Parkman era ya una realidad.

Matt se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló en ella a la espalda de Mohinder, los contempló a los dos, su futuro marido y su hijo casi recién nacido. Tocó la mejilla del niño con cuidado de no despertarlo y luego se acercó al rostro de Mohinder para besarle también a él. "Vamos a tener que avisar a Peter y Claire, como a Adam se le crucen los cables va a intentar llevarse a Claire hasta que nazca el bebé y luego…"

Sin decir nada, Mohinder se levantó y dejó al bebé en su cuna, lo arropó y le besó la cabecita para darle las buenas noches, luego suspiró y se tumbó en la cama, acurrucando.

"Hei, ¿Qué ocurre?" Matt se recostó a su lado, notando el cuerpo del profesor temblando con fuerza. "Mohider, cariño, ¿Qué pasa, te ha ocurrido algo que no me hayas contado? Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites."

"Si le ocurre algo a Claire, si Peter pierde a Claire, será por mi culpa y jamás me lo podré perdonar." Matt se echó a reír y abrazó el cuerpo de Mohinder, intentando que se diera vuelta y lo mirara a los ojos.

"¿A que viene eso?"

"Adam y Sylar están aquí por mi culpa. Yo soy el único motivo por el que no les habéis echado todavía. No me gusta ser moneda de cambio y mucho menos cuando las vidas de mis amigos están en juego."

"No digas eso. Yo no hubiera permitido que Sylar te matara, por muchos riesgos que eso suponga ahora, no me arrepiento de lo que hice y ya ves que ni Peter, ni Claire, ni ninguno de los demás lo hace. ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo al respecto?" Matt le besó, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

"Tu lo acabas de hacer. Adam puede intentar coger a Claire cuando quiera, la tiene tan cerca que esta misma noche podría entrar en su dormitorio y quitársela a Peter de los brazos." Matt le acarició el rostro al ver que estaba a punto de romper a llorar, pues se sentía absolutamente culpable por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en la escuela.

"Sylar no le dejara, no se como es posible pero parece que nuestro amigo tiene sentimientos, sobretodo en lo referente a las embarazadas y no le permitirá hacerlo. Por lo que se Angela tampoco ha dicho nada de momento. Así que, mi amor, vamos a preocuparnos de nuestra hija adolescente y nuestro recién nacido y ya veremos lo que pasa. Por cierto ¿Soy el único que ha visto a Molly mucho con Mica?"

Mohinder se incorporó con rapidez, aunque no podía quitarse la idea de ser el culpable de al cabeza, oír pronunciar el nombre de un chico cerca de su hija mayor, le hizo pensar en otras cosas.

"¿Mica? No me había dado cuenta."

"Supongo que es lo que tiene ser el jefe de seguridad y vigilar a todo el mundo. Tu míralos, no se, parecen algo más que amigos."

"Pues Mica me parece un muchacho encantador." Matt cogió a Mohinder por la cintura y lo tumbó en la cama, tumbándose él encima. "¿Matt que haces?" Dijo el profesor riéndose.

"Creo que voy a enseñarte lo que Mica puede pensar en hacer con Molly en los próximos años." Le besó en el cuello, mientras Mohinder intentaba no reírse muy alto para no despertar al bebé. "Pronto los dos chicos serán adolescentes y cuando estén solos en el cuarto del otro puede que no estén haciendo los deberes."

Las manos de Matt se perdieron bajo la camiseta de Mohinder y por unos minutos, entre las risas de los dos, Mohinder se olvidó de aquello que le producía pesadillas todas las noches.


	19. Chapter 19

"los planes han cambiado. Quiero que me traigáis a Claire ya." Adam colgó el teléfono. Angela Petrelli no era mujer de dar explicaciones, si quería algo encargaba a los mejores que lo llevaran a cabo y simplemente esperaba los mejores resultados sin mancharse las manos.

Un nuevo sueño la había despertado esa noche. Las cosas habían cambiado. Aunque todavía no sabía el motivo, sus hijos y el resto de sus amigos sabían que ella estaba detrás del hijo de Peter y Claire y las cosas se le pondrían más difíciles cuando la criatura naciera, pues entonces todos se iban a volcar con el bebé.

Aquella era la noche, el momento para llevarse a Claire y que nadie estropeara su plan, siempre y cuando no se tratara de Adam o de Sylar, que ninguno de los dos fuera el topo en al escuela.

"Es el momento de llevarnos a la chica." Dijo Adam con toda la frialdad imaginable proveniente de ese hombre. Angela quiere que sea rápido." Adam continuó caminando por el pasillo. Todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones por lo que nadie les vería hasta que hubieran terminado su trabajo.

"¿Ahora? ¿Y que hay con eso de esperar a que el niño naciera?" Adam no le contestó y continuó andando hacia la habitación de Peter y Claire. "Un momento, esto no va salir bien, en cuanto intentemos acercarnos a ella, Peter se dará cuenta y si no nos ataca, dará la voz de alarma en toda la escuela."

Adam se dio la vuelta hacia Sylar y sonrió con maldad. "No tendrá tiempo para hacerlo, primero le mataré. Ya tenía ganas de conseguir una excusa para matar a ese niñato después de lo que me hizo. Vamos, date prisa, sino acabamos pronto con esto, seguro que terminan por descubrirnos.

Nadie les vio, nadie se preguntó porque dos personas que no caían bien y que todo el mundo les tenía miedo estaban de madrugada andando por los pasillos de la escuela como si nada. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Peter y Claire, Sylar se quedó parado.

Podía ser muchas cosas y no le importaba que todos pensaran barbaridades de él, pero lo que estaban a punto de hacer era demasiado. No sabía exactamente porque era. Tal vez estar rodeado de todas aquellas personas le había hecho ver el mundo de otra forma.

Tal vez era algo que siempre había estado en su interior y que poco a poco estaba dejando salir. Tal vez no era el perfecto y frío asesino que siempre había creído; pero durante los dos segundos que estuvo parado en la puerta, un remordimiento cruzó su mente, algo parecido al sentimiento de culpa por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?"

"¿No me iras a decir ahora que tienes algún tipo de sentimiento afectivo por esta gente verdad? Te recuerdo que son los mismos que querían matarte no hace mucho." Sylar no contestó. No podía negar que durante mucho los había odiado a todos ellos, que había deseado sus poderes más que nada el mundo y que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por arrebatárselos.

Pero lo que no le había dicho a nadie, era que todo eso se había quedado frío, que de todos los sentimientos que antes albergaba, tan sólo le quedaba uno, justo él único que estaba seguro que no iba a poder cumplir, del que tan sólo le separaba dos puertas, pero estaba viviendo demasiado feliz con su futuro marido Matt Parkman y sus dos hijos.

"¿Qué haces ahí plantado? ¿Qué quieres que nos descubran en la puerta de su dormitorio cuando se levanten? Deja de pensar en las musarañas y vamos a terminar el trabajo por el vinimos aquí en un primer momento."

Al pasar a su lado, Adam chocó con Sylar y volvió a sonreírle con la misma maldad que tan poca gracia le había hecho siempre a Sylar. No le gustaba nada trabajar con ese hombre, pero si quería estar en al escuela y permanecer cerca de Mohinder no le quedaba otra opción.

"Espera, tal vez sería mejor…" Pero Adam ya no le estaba escuchando y cuando Sylar quiso impedírselo, su compañero a la fuerza ya había entrado en el dormitorio.

- o -

Peter había tardado en quedarse dormido. Estaba preocupado por Claire y por su futuro hijo. No tanto por lo que alguien pudiera hacerle, pues conocía mucha gente que estaba preparada para protegerle, si no por lo que podía hacer el niño, si ya durante el embarazo era tan poderoso.

Pero al final se había dormido y estaba cansando que no se dio cuenta cuando Adam entró en el cuarto y cuando Sylar lo hizo tras él. No se percató, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que estaban a punto de secuestrar a su mujer.

De repente un ruido, o al menos eso creyó, le sobresaltó y se despertó alterado, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque Adam ya estaba a su lado y cuando quiso reaccionar lo tenía cogido por el cuello.

"Tuviste tu oportunidad de matarme Peter y no la aprovechaste. Ahora debes saber que por tu culpa no vas a volver a ver a tu mujer hasta que el niño haya nacido." Peter forcejeó pero Adam era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo sujeto y que no pudiera moverse. "Y por cierto, que sepas que nunca vas a volver a ver a tu hijo."

"Maldito bastardo." De nuevo intentó incorporarse, pero Adam lo tenía todo controlado, hacía mucho tiempo que llevaba pensando en la mejor forma de deshacerse de Peter, sabiendo que no podría matarlo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, tal y como habían hecho con él, que no hacía falta matarlo definitivamente, sino tan sólo mantenerlo muerto el tiempo suficiente para que no resultara un problema para ellos.

Adam sacó el cuchillo que llevaba escondido y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lo clavó a Peter en el costado con fuerza. Peter se quejó, aunque con la mano de Adam en la boca, no pudo hacerlo. Apretó la mano de Claire que dormía a su lado e hizo que ella se despertara.

Posiblemente no iba tener tiempo de ayudarla, pero a lo mejor, con un poco de suerte, ella podría salir corriendo y avisar a alguien antes que fuera demasiado tarde. No pudo verlo, pues la herida fue lo suficientemente profunda como para matarlo en pocos segundos.

Claire abrió los ojos y gritó, pero Sylar consiguió hacerla callar en seguida. "La inyección idiota, no nos hagas perder más tiempo, que al final se va a enterar toda la escuela." Le gritó Adam.

Si había algo Sylar odiaba era que le dieran órdenes. Aceptaba las de Angela Petrelli, porque así podía estar cerca de Mohinder sin levantar sospechas y sin decir abiertamente lo que sentía por él. No había usado los mejores métodos, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero Sylar no era el hombre más sensible del mundo.

Por eso cuando Adam le trató como si de un cualquiera se tratara, estuvo tentado a clavarle a él la aguja. Claire se removía entre sus enormes brazos, mirando el cuerpo de Peter, muerto a su lado.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, no sabía si daría resultado, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. _"Matt, Matt escúchame. Sylar y Adam están aquí, han matado a Peter y no se lo que quieren de mi por favor, ayúdame." _Pocos segundos después de notar el pinchazo en el brazo, Claire comenzó a notar que no podía pensar con claridad y que no conseguía decir nada que llamara la atención de Matt. Esperaba que al menos hubiera escuchado su primer mensaje.

- o -

Mohinder dormía semidesnudo boca abajo en la cama, relajado después de haber estado hablando y haciendo el amor con Matt. Por eso, el profesor no se enteró cuando Matt se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar la voz suplicante de Claire en su cabeza.

Sólo cuando Matt se levantó de la cama de un salto, Mohinder fue consciente de que algo ocurría. "¿Matt estás bien?" El policía no contestó y tras ponerse el vaquero salió del cuarto a toda prisa. "Matt cariño ¿Qué te ocurre, que pasa?"

Mohinder le siguió, prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo, hasta la habitación de Peter y Claire. Para mayor temor de Matt, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y en la puerta había restos de sangre. Los dos hombres entraron en el cuarto y se quedaron petrificados al ver la escena.

Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a ver morir a Peter y mucho menos a verlo desangrado. Sin embargo, como buen médico, Mohinder fue hasta su amigo y le sacó el cuchillo que tenía clavado en el costado.

"Peter." Nada más escuchar su voz Peter se removió y un momento después, en cuanto la herida se hubo cerrado, se levantó de la cama todavía aturdido.

"Claire."

"Peter, para. Has perdido mucha sangre, puede que estés regenerado pero tu cuerpo todavía necesita descansar." Mohinder intentó detenerlo, pero no lo hizo a conciencia pues al fin y al cabo no se podía imaginar lo que sentiría él si perdiera a Matt.

"¡Claire!"

"Se la han llevado." Peter miró a Matt. "Me lo dijo, le escuché mentalmente y me dijo lo que te habían hecho a ti. No sabía lo que querían de ella pero ahora ya no hay ninguna duda."

"Voy a matarlos, juro que voy a matarlos."

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Nathan estaba en la puerta. Había escuchado los gritos. Pero al ver la sangre en la ropa de Peter, en el suelo de la habitación y por la cama, se quedó paralizado.

"Nathan se la han llevado. Peter fue hasta su hermano, respirando excesivamente rápido. "Adam y Sylar. Se han llevado a Claire, la he perdido." Peter rompió a llorar y como pudo se refugió en los brazos de su hermano.

"Vamos a encontrarla hermanito, vamos a encontrar a tu mujer y van a pagar por lo que han hecho hoy."

Nathan siempre era el hermano fuerte, el que mantenía la calma, el que lo solucionaba todo. Ahora más que nunca tenía que ejercer de hermano mayor y ayudar a su hermano antes de que se derrumbara por completo.


	20. Chapter 20

"Vamos Peter, siéntate un momento." Le dijo Mohinder a su amigo. Si se tratara de una persona normal, el profesor estaba seguro que ya habría caído rendido, por no hablar de la herida en su costado.

"¿Cómo voy a sentarse si no se donde está mi mujer? Sylar y Adam tienen a Claire y sólo dios sabe lo que quieren de ella." Peter fue con decisión a la puerta de la habitación, pero justo cuando llegó, se detuvo y tuvo que sostenerse en la pared para no caer al suelo.

"¡Peter!" Gritó Nathan asustado al ver palidecer de pronto a su hermano. Le agarró y dejó que Peter se apoyara en él. Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, casi había olvidado lo que se sentía al estar enfermo o más débil de lo normal. "Ya es suficiente Peter, siéntate un rato y deja que nosotros averigüemos donde está Claire."

Peter intentó empujar a Nathan, pero no lo consiguió, tal vez tampoco lo hubiera conseguido en una situación normal, pero en ese momento, cuando apenas podía mantenerse en pie por si mismo, todavía menos.

Por fin, Nathan lo dejó sentado en la cama y puso su mano sobre la frente de su hermano. Estaba caliente, tal vez tenía fiebre. Nathan ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a Peter enfermo, por eso también sabía que ahora era algo más que una simple infección o que una gripe.

Peter no se había regenerado, después de más de cinco años con sus poderes, era la primera vez que se encontraba mal, la primera vez que tenía fiebre, la primera que estaba débil y la primera, se dio cuenta Nathan en ese momento, en la que una herida en el cuerpo de su hermano no se cerraba automáticamente.

"Mohinder." Dijo Nathan sin añadir nada más, tan sólo indicándole a su amigo la mancha roja en la camiseta de Peter. Si había algo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer en ese momento, era preocupar a Peter con algo que no fuera la seguridad de su mujer. "Pete, hermanito, ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes como debes?"

"¿Y eso que importa? No tengo ninguna habilidad que me vaya a ayudar a encontrar a Claire entre sueños. Soy más útil aquí con vosotros." Nathan suspiró con fuerza mientras escuchaba a Peter. Su hermano no había cambiado ni un ápice, ni los años, ni las experiencias vividas y las malas situaciones. Nada había hecho que su hermano dejara de querer ayudar a todo el mundo y sobretodo a su seres más queridos y cercanos, aún incluso si tenía que poner en peligro su propia vida.

"Peter, esto es serio. Cada vez estoy más seguro y te lo he dicho ya varias veces, que tus poderes provienen de tus emociones." Mohinder se sentó al lado de su amigo e intentó aparentar menos preocupado de lo que realmente estaba. "Por eso, estoy casi totalmente seguro que tu estado de ahora es porque estas nervioso y no es para menos, pero dime una cosa. ¿Crees que Claire querrá verte así cuando vuelva?"

"No uses a Claire para esas técnicas baratas de psicólogo." Dijo Peter mirando con dureza al profesor. " No creo que a Claire le importe verme cansado o algo más pálido de lo normal si eso significa que volvemos a estar juntos y que ella el bebé están a salvo conmigo."

"¿Conoces de verdad a Claire y dices eso?" Los tres hombres se volvieron hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Bennett, aunque ninguno sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí, pero nadie le preguntó. "Claire no puede soportar ver a alguien pasarlo mal. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría si se entera que has estado enfermo por primera vez en más de cinco años por estar preocupado por ella?"

La expresión, siempre serena y tranquila de Noah Bennett había cambiado desde el mismo momento en el que Matt le había dicho que su hija había desaparecido. Parecía como si su capacidad para esconder sus sentimientos se hubiera desvanecido ahora su rostro mostraba un miedo absoluto ante la posibilidad de perder a su hija a manos de Adam o Sylar.

"Se que amas a Claire, nunca me ha cabido duda de eso. Así que Peter, por favor, si no quieres hacerle daño, duerme un poco y deja que Mohinder te cure antes de que recuperemos a Claire. Sinceramente espero que tengas poco tiempo. Pero no quiero que esté mal por ti, porque no hayas querido cuidarte."

Peter tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero entonces se dio cuenta que su suegro tenía razón. Estaba siendo un completo egoísta, tan sólo estaba pensando en recuperar a Claire para tener de nuevo a su familia junta, pensaba en ella, sin tener en cuenta lo que estaría pasado lejos de su marido, sin saber si se habría recuperado o si estaría bien.

"Prométeme que la encontraréis y en cuanto a mamá…" Nathan ayudó a Peter a tumbarse en la cama, tal y como dijo Mohinder para poder volver a mirarle la herida en el costado.

Se quedó sentado a su lado un momento, toda la vida protegiendo a su hermano y cuidando de él, aunque no siempre lo había hecho de la mejor forma posible y ahora tenía que dejarlo allí, sin saber si conseguiría recuperarse del todo porque tenía que buscar a Claire. Aunque si algo tenía claro era donde buscarla.

"De mamá me encargo yo. Se que ha sido ella, así que no me costará mucho dar con ellas. Lo que tenemos que pensar es como deshacernos de sus perros guardianes, dudo mucho que mamá deje que se alejen mucho de ella por miedo a que nos acerquemos."

Peter se quejó al notar la mano de Mohinder sobre su costado. Normalmente, sentir dolor para Peter, significaba saber que estaba vivo de nuevo, pero ahora era justo todo lo contrario, la señal de que algo no iba bien, tal vez sus sentimientos, tal vez sus nervios o tal vez en no dejar de pensar en lo descuidado que había sido por no poder salvar a su mujer.

Pero de todas formas el dolor era intenso. Entonces notó el pinchazo y se volvió hacia Mohinder. "¿Acabas de drogarme?" Intentó incorporarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, una mezcla de un terrible mareo junto con un fuerte dolor provocado por la herida del cuchillo de Adam que había vuelto a abrirse y la necesidad de dormir, le dejaron totalmente KO en pocos segundos.

"Lo siento, era la única forma de que se relajara." Mohinder no se volvió hacia Nathan y a pesar de no disponer del poder de Matt para saber lo que estaba pensando, estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo. "Nathan lo siento, pero descuida cuidaré de él mientras Bennett, Matt y tu encontráis a Claire."

"¿No quieres ayudarnos?"

"¿Y estar cerca de Sylar?" Mohinder pareció echarse a reír, pero más se asemejó a un pequeño quejido. "En el mejor de los casos me estaría poniendo en peligro a mi mismo, en cuanto Sylar me viera intentaría hacerme algo. En el peor, os estaría arriesgando a todos. No me quedaré aquí cuidaré de Peter y procuraré mantener la escuela en orden hasta que volváis."

"Eres un buen amigo." Nathan puso la mano sobre el hombro tenso de Mohinder, pero este no se dio la vuelta y mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo. No podía sentirse más culpable por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No había dicho nada, ni siquiera Matt lo sabía, pero desde que habían permitido la entraba en al escuela, de Sylar y Adam, el profesor estaba seguro que algo ocurriría y todo porque él era la moneda de cambio, su vida por el peligro de todos los demás, su vida, por estar siempre mirando atrás a ver lo que esos dos estaban planeando, su vida por la de Peter, Claire y su bebé.

"¿Todavía piensas que es tu culpa?"

"Si Matt no me hubiera salvado…"

"Esa precisamente es la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros. A ellos no les importa la vida de los demás. Su propósito es lo primero, aquello que significa tener más poder, conquistar el mundo si pudieran, en cuanto a nosotros, cuidamos los unos de los otros y no dejamos a nuestra gente morir."

"¿Vas a enfrentarte a tu madre?" Nathan se sentó un momento más junto a su hermano y le acarició el pelo. Ahí tumbado, profundamente dormida le recordó al Peter de doce años que le esperaba todos lo fines de semana a la puerta de la mansión Petrelli para darle la bienvenida desde en campus.

"Ella también ha elegido un bando y resulta que no es el mismo que el mío. Ha secuestrado a mi hija y a su bebé, no se lo que quiere hacer con ellos, pero no creo que sea nada bien y en cuanto a Peter, nunca le ha importado matarle, sin con eso conseguía sus propósitos. Si me enfrentaré a ella."

- o -

Claire se despertó al descubrir que no podía moverse, que tenía las muñecas atadas o esposadas. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba algo aturdida, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en la escuela. Hizo fuerza para soltarse de las ataduras, pero tal y como había pensado se trataba de dos pares de esposas y de ahí no podría soltarse.

Aún así no dejó de intentarlo, aún a sabiendas de que se haría daño, hasta que al final escuchó una voz.

"Yo que tu no haría eso, el metal de las esposas corta la piel con mucha facilidad y además no te va a servir nada. si consiguiera soltarte no saldrías de esta habitación sin que yo te diera alcance."

"Sylar, no podía ser otro. Adam y tu habéis formado un buen equipo después de todo ya sólo os queda reclutar a dos jinetes del Apocalipsis para tener el equipo completo."

"Sigues siendo muy lista Claire y eso me gusta." La indiscutible voz de Angela Petrelli sonó al fon de la habitación. "Además eso hará al niño potencialmente inteligente, entre tus genes y los de Peter. Por no hablar de sus habilidades."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?" Claire volvió a forcejear con las esposas sin obtener ningún cambio, sin contar que se estaba haciendo daño.

"Tan sólo esperar a que nazca tu hijo, luego te dejaré marchar."

"¿Pretendes tenerme aquí encerrada durante seis meses? ¿Esperas que ni Peter, ni Nathan, ni Matt ni mi padre te encuentren? Entonces eres más tonta de lo que imaginaba."

"No dudaba que darían conmigo por eso pensé que usar alguno de los bunkers que fueron preparados en al guerra fría en caso de una guerra nuclear contra los Estados unidos, sería un sitio ideal para pasar estos meses. ¿No te parece Claire?"

El miedo se dibujó en el rostro de la joven. ¿Qué pasaría si ninguno daba con ella? ¿Y si dejaban de buscarla al cabo de un par de meses? Angela no podía llevarse a su bebé, pero en ese momento, Claire no veía la forma de evitarlo.


	21. Chapter 21

"_Claire ¿Dónde estás?" _Peter había dejado de prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo su hermano, en su mente tan sólo estaba la imagne de su mujer desaparecida ¿Y si no volvía a verla? ¿Y si le hacían algo malo a ella o a bebé? Se trataba de su familia y de la posibilidad de no poder abrazarlos de nuevo _"Claire mi amor, se que tendría que haberte protegido mejor. Sabía que te querían hacer daño, pero no pensé que… simplemente no pensé."_

"Peter, vamos por favor, no ha sido tu culpa, no es tu culpa que tu madre sea una mala persona y que se rodee de gente como Sylar y Adam." Los pensamientos de Peter estaban siendo muy altos, tanto que, incluso sin quererlo, Matt lo había escuchado. "Siento decir esto, pero vamos a tener que detenerlos de alguna forma." Miró a Nathan y Peter alternativamente, pues sabía que al fin y al cabo, pensar en tener que enfrentarse a su madre, no sería nada fácil para ninguno de los dos.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los hermanos pareció sentirse demasiado afligido por el comentario, por un lado Nathan, hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que su madre no era trigo limpio y había temido muchas veces, que pudiera hacer algo contra ellos y su escuela.

Peter por otro lado, tan sólo pensaba en recuperar a su mujer, en tener a Claire entre los brazos y sabe que estaba completamente segura, si para eso tenía que encontrarse con su madre y enfrentarse a ella, no dudaría en hacerlo.

"¿Sabes donde está mamá?" Preguntó Peter a Nathan, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Matt. "Desde al última discusión que tuvimos, no he vuelto a saber nada de ella y esperaba no tener que hacerlo. Cada vez pienso que tan sólo se trata de una vieja chiflada con ansias de reconocimiento."

Nathan miró a su hermano, sabía muy bien que sus palabras no se correspondía con sus pensamientos, pues conocía demasiado bien a Peter, como para saber que la palabra venganza no formaba parte de su vocabulario. Por mucho daño que le hiciera alguien, el rencor nunca aparecía en su hermano y por mucho que quisiera hacerle pagar, el oído apenas se notaba.

Le hubiera gustado ser así, ser capaz de perdonar a todo el mundo por sus actos, saber decir que las cosas malas siempre se podían arreglar. Por fin entendía porque Claire y él se habían entendido desde la primera vez que se habían visto, pues al fin y al cabo los dos eran completamente iguales.

"Pete, hace mucho que yo tampoco he hablado con mamá, incluso intentó decirle que os ibais a casar."

"¿Por qué?" Peter se levantó de un salto, ¿Cómo había sido Nathan capaz de algo así? No quería ni imaginarse lo que su madre podría haber llegado a hacer en su boda, podía haberla convertido en un verdadero infierno. "De haberlo sabido hubiera intentado arruinar el día más importante de nuestra vida y después de lo que ha hecho, creo que ha estado muy cerca."

"¿Crees que no lo se?" Nathan se acercó a su hermano y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Peter estaba tenso y desde luego no era para menos, teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que estaba pasando. "Por eso se lo intenté decir cuando todo ya había pasado. Jamás hubiera hecho nada que pudiera haber puesto en peligro vuestro día." Peter sonrió con cariño mirando a su hermano.

Si eso mismo se lo hubiera dicho unos años atrás, Peter hubiera dudado de la palabra de su hermano. Pero Nathan había cambiado la vida y estar con todos los amigos en al escuela, le había cambiado. Había aceptado la relación de Peter y Claire, pese a lo que le había costado en un principio y al saber que iba a ser abuelo y tío al mismo tiempo, no podía haberse sentido más feliz.

Peter le abrazó y Nathan le rodeó con sus brazos, como un buen hermano mayor, quería hacerle sentir mejor, ayudarle en esos momentos tan horribles para él y al menos intentar demostrarle, que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvar a Claire y devolverle la vida que su madre le había robado.

"No se donde está Pete, pero te prometo que daremos con ella. Al fin y al cabo, le gusta mucho la notoriedad y no tardara mucho en salir a la luz." Sin decir nada, Nathan notó el cuerpo de Peter temblando.

Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado y por un momento le recordó a ese Peter al que había cuidado durante tantos fines de semana siendo un niño; sólo que ahora en lugar de tenerle miedo a la oscuridad o a la última película de terror que habían visto, se trataba de un miedo mucho más interno, el miedo a perder todo lo que quería en la vida.

"¿Crees que siempre se puede arreglar las cosas?" Dijo Peter sin separarse del hombro de su hermano.

"No se si siempre pueden arreglarse, pero lo que si se es que esta vez lo vamos a arreglar cueste lo que cueste, que Claire va a volver contigo y que en pocos meses vais a ser los padres más felices que conozco." Sin dejar de abrazar a Peter, Nathan se volvió hacia Mohinder y Matt que observaban la escena en silencio. "Chicos, necesito a Molly y a todos los mentalistas de esta escuela y sobretodo a ti Matt que más que nadie sabes dominar tus poderes. Haced un barrido por toda la ciudad a ver si dais con Claire o con nuestra madre. Necesitamos alguna pista para empezar. Nosotros, mientras tanto hablaremos con sus amigos. Alguien ha tenido que ver a Angela Petrelli.

"Se sincero conmigo Nathan." Dijo Peter cuando los dos hermanos se quedaron solos en el despacho del director. "No tienes ni la más remota idea de por donde empezar a buscar ¿verdad?"

Nathan se dejó caer en su sillón y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos ¿Por qué Peter tenía que conocerlo tan bien? No soportaba no poder ocultarle nada y mucho menos mentirle cuando se trataba de algo realmente importante y grave.

"Lo siento, llevo todo el rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pero no se me ocurre donde pueden estar. Ya he mandado gente a su casa o la que antes era mía, a todos los lugares donde mamá solía estar antes, pero nada, no aparecer por ninguna parte." Peter lo miró sin pestañear, sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Desde cuando tienes _gente_? Creía que todos los que trabajábamos contigo, estábamos aquí en la escuela."

"Si bueno, pero siempre hay que estar preparado para lo que pueda pasar, como ahora. Si tengo gente que de vez en cuando trabaja para mi, digamos que son…"

"Trabajadores a sueldo ¿verdad Nathan? Por el amor de dio hermano, estamos en una escuela para enseñar a estos chicos como dominar sus poderes sin hacer daño a nadie y tu me vienes a hora con que tienes matones a sueldo. Eres increíble Nathan y por mucho que puedo llegar a pensar que has cambiado, realmente sigues siendo el mismo político que juega sus cartas sin importarle los demás."

Peter se dirigió hacia la puerta totalmente indignado por haber descubierto lo que estaba haciendo Nathan. "Pete espera."

El menor de los hermanos se dio la vuelta, pero la mirada fue lo suficientemente fría como para hacer que Nathan no siguiera hablando. "Y por favor, deja de jugar a la SWAT porque tus chicos pueden acabar haciendo que maten a Claire." Finalmente salió del despacho.

- o -

Matt y Mohinder se encaminaron pasillo adelante en silencio. No se podían creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad, Claire estaba desaparecida y pese a su poder de regeneración, Angela Petrelli era capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa sin preocuparse de las consecuencias y mucho menos en que se trataba de su propia nieta.

"No se como creer que hay un dios ahí arriba ayudándonos cuando ocurren cosas como estas." Matt besó a su compañero en la mejilla. "Lo siento, pero no lo puedo entender, todo esto es demasiado complicado."

"Lo se y por eso estamos aquí, para ayudar a la gente, para sacar a nuestros amigos de los problemas. Voy a decirle a Monica que se quede esta noche con el bebé y luego te veo con Molly, tal y como ha dicho Nathan, vamos a tener mucho trabajo que hacer." Ahora fue Mohinder el que le besó, en los labios esta vez, antes de despedirse.

Lo miró marcharse, pensando en la sola idea de perderlo o que alguien se lo arrebatara de su lado; estaba seguro que eso le mataría.

Se quedó solo con sus pensamientos, pero a su lado escuchó un ruido. Se dio la vuelta y allí tan sólo encontró una puerta cerrada. "Creo que ya me estoy volviendo loco." Siguió adelante, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, unas manos tiraron de él y lo metieron en la habitación.

Intentó gritar, pero una de las manos estaba sobre su boca y no le dejaba emitir ningún ruido. "No quiero hacerte daño Mohinder." Reconoció en seguida la voz, por lo que sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo a gran velocidad.

Allí estaba delante de él, el mismo hombre que lo había usado como escudo para entrar en la escuela, el mismo que había intentado matarlo, el mismo que tenía una fijación casi enfermiza con él.

Sylar bajó la mano, pues al fijarse en los ojos del profesor, sabía que no gritaría. "Sylar."

"Hola otra vez Mohinder, me alegro de ver que estás perfectamente y ya me he enterado de que hay un miembro más en tu pequeña familia." Mohinder agarró a Sylar de la cazadora y lo llevó hasta la pared. "Eh, tranquilo, que tan sólo quería hacerte un cumplido, me encanta ver que has rehecho tu vida desde lo nuestro."

"No hubo nada nuestro y te puedo asegurar que nunca lo habrá." Sylar se echó a reír, el profesor podía decir lo que quisiera, pero el conocía perfectamente el pasado que había habido entre ellos.

"Vamos déjalo, si ni siquiera he venido a hablar de ti, de nosotros o de tu familia. Se donde está Claire, es obvio, porque yo ayudé a llevármela y te puedo decir donde está."

"¿Y que es lo que quieres a cambio, tenerme en una habitación encerrado por el resto de mi vida para usarme como tu juguete particular cuando quieras?"

Sylar sonrió de nuevo. "No voy a negar que me gusta esa idea, pero creo que me conformaré con que me des un beso y ya de paso que convenzas a tus amigos que me dejen quedarme aquí."

"No sueñes con que ninguna de las dos cosas vaya a pasar." Mohinder se separó del otro hombre, pero al oírlo emitir un sonido de desaprobación se detuvo en seco.

"Es una pena, porque con mi ayuda podríais encontrar a Claire enseguida y le evitaríais todo el sufrimiento, porque Angela quiere comprobar si el bebé tiene ya algún tipo de habilidades y teniendo en cuenta que Claire se irrompible."

"Oh dios mío." Mohinder no tenía elección, igual que no la había tenido Matt cuando se había tratado de salvarle a él, ahora el profesor tan sólo podía aceptar las condiciones de Sylar si quería dar con Claire cuanto antes. "Tu ganas."

"¿Sobre que, el beso o mi entrada en la escuela?" Mohinder dudó por un momento, cualquiera de las dos cosas significaba hacer un pacto con el diablo, pero tan sólo eso podría salvar a su amiga.

"Si te doy ahora un beso, ¿me dirás donde está Claire?"

"Si aceptas que voy a entrar en la escuela, que voy a ser, digamos… tu refugiado personal, puedo llevarte allí ahora mismo. Claire estaría a salvo y tu serías el héroe."

"Me da igual ser el héroe, lo único que quiero es…"

"Si, si, blah, blah, ¿Entonces que?"

No tenía elección, Sylar tenía todos los ases, la partida era suya y lo sabía bien, Mohinder no iba a dejar sola a Claire y si para eso tenía que pacificarse, no tendría problemas. Si lo tendría pero conseguiría guardaos bajo llave, en su ya agrietado corazón.

"_Lo siento mucho Matt, ¿sabes que te quiero verdad? Pues entonces por favor, perdona por lo que voy a hacer y si algún día me atrevo a decírtelo, espero que lo comprendas y no me mires mal."_

"Mohinder." El mensaje llegó alto y claro Matt, la voz de su compañero sonaba destrozada y Matt se alteró al pensar en lo peor "Molly cariño, ya sabes lo que hacer verdad. Diles a los demás lo que te he dicho a ti sobre Claire y Angela, que yo vuelvo en seguida."

Caminando por el pasillo, Matt volvió a escuchar su voz.

"_Matt te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, por eso estoy haciendo esto, porque no puedo pensar que la próxima víctima de Angela seas tu o cualquier miembro de nuestra familia."_

"¿Mohinder que has hecho?"


	22. Chapter 22

Matt entró de golpe en la habitación, no llamó a la puerta, no le importaba que Sylar pudiera estar dentro, lo único en lo qu no podía dejar de pensar era en Mohinder, en los pensamientos que había escuchado pocos minutos antes, en la voz sin fuerzas y desperada qu escuchó proveniente de su compañero. Tan sólo le había pedido perdón ¿Pero por qué? Eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba saber.

se detuvo nada más cerrar la puerta detrás de él, algo le decía que Mohinder iba a necesitar estar a solas y que él era el único que podía ayudarle. Al verlo sentado en el sofá, acurrucado, abrazado a sus piernas, supo que no se equivocaba. Se acercó en silencio, apenas se escucharon sus pasos en la moqueta del suelo. Se sentó a su lado y esperó, pero el profesor no hizo nada.

"Mohinder, cariño ¿estás bien?" Tan sólo escuchó respirar con fuerza y aunque apenas podía escucharle le oyó sollozar. "Mohinder, mi vida, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me has dicho que lo sentías?"

"Lo siento." Volvió a repetir Mohinder haciéndose un ovillo más pequeño todavía. "Lo siento Matt, espero que no me odies por lo que he hecho, pero él dijo que sabía donde estaba Claire, que si lo hacía, si le daba lo que quería, ayudaría a Peter a encontrarla. Peter estaba tan desesperado y no había nada más que pudiéramos hacer..."

"Vale, vale, está bien." Matt le abrazó, dejando que Mohinder se recostara sobre él.

Durante un momento, los dos se quedaron en silencio, Matt sosteniendo el cuerpo de su compañero, que no dejaba de agitarse por los nervios y el profesor tratando de contener todas las lágrimas posibles y no parecer más destruido de lo que estaba.

Pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, cada vez cerraba los ojos, la misma escena se repetía en su mente, Sylar cerrando la puerta tras él, atrapándolo contra la pared, sus manos rodeando su cintura y atrapádnolo con tanta fuerza, que le estaba haciendo daño. le miró un momento, sonrió, de aquella forma que tan solo usaban los peores hombres. A Mohinder le entró el miedo.

hasta ese momento, todo había estado bien, podía salvar a Claire, podía encontrar el sitio en el que Angela la tenía secuestrada, podía ayudar a uno de sus mejores amigos a encontrar a su joven esposa. Pero ahora se daba cuenta, que seguramente lo que hacía aceptado hacer era un terrible error que podía cotarle muy caro.

"Sabía que al final vendrías a mí, aunque para eso haya tenido que darte algún incentivo." Le dio un beso en el cuello. "No estés tan tenso, no es nada malo. ¿Crees que no se lo que antes sentías por mi? Se que todavía sientos algo por mi, ¿crees que no lo noto ahora mismo?" Sylar bajó la mano hacia la entrepierna del profesor. "Si, sigues sintiendo lo mismo."

"No es cierto, no siento nada agradable por ti. Siempre te he temido, jamás he podido estar cerca de ti sin pensar que ibas a matarme ¿Por qué crees que ahora las cosas van ser distintas?" Mohinder apretó todo su cuerpo contra la pared y si hubiera podido la hubiera atravesado, pero lamentablemente no tenía esa habilidad.

"Puedo demostrártelo."

Sylar se alejó un poco de Mohinder, pero el profesor no se pudo mover, lo intentó, pero no pudo. lo estaba haciendo otra vez, Sylar estaba usando sus poderes con él y no podía moverse. De repente sus pies se movieron solos, tan sólo pudo mirarlos aterrado. "No hagas esto, si de verdad me quieres..."

"Nunca he dicho que te quisiera, tan sólo quería acostarme contigo." Sylar movió la mano con rapidez y Mohinder cayó sobre el sofá. "Y se que tu querías lo mismo, digamos que te estoy haciendo un favor. ¿Por qué no lo ves de esta forma?"

"Luego, todo pasó rápido, al menos eso me pareció a mi, aunque no se cuanto rato ha pasado." Matt no dijo nada, pero mentalmente intentó hacerse una idea del rato que realmente había transcurrido. Tan sólo habían sido unos momentos, unos pocos minutos, pero por lo que parecía se había convertido en un auténtico infierno para le profesor y él no había estado allí para ayudarle.

"No me importa."

"¿Cómo que no te importa despué de todo lo que te he contado? He... Sylar y yo..."

Matt deslizó su mano tras el cuello de Mohinder y le besó, mientras continuó abrazándole. "Si, no me importa lo que hayas hecho, porque tu no querías hacerlo, Sylar te obligó."

"Pero al final no le dejé que me..." Mohinder se mordió el labio para no hablar más, ya se sentía bastante mal recordando lo sucedido, como para decirlo en voz alta. "No podía hacerte alto así a ti."

Matt sonrió ampliamente y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

"¿Y que hay de Claire? ¿Te dijo Sylar donde estaba?" Matt no quería hablar de lo que había ocurrido, quería saberlo, quería matar a Sylar, quería acabar con él por tratar de destrozar su familia y eso no podía permitirlo. Pero por mucho que necesitaba desahogarse, no podía hacerle eso a Mohinder, no en su estado.

"Creí que me iba a matar. Estaba seguro de ello. Me tenía arrinconado en el sofá, estaba tratando de... Me besó con fuerza, me hizo daño, creo que me mordió." Matt se fijó en su labio enrojecido deslizó los dedos sobre los labio del profesor, para luego besarle. "Creo que se distrajo con algo y yo aproveché para darle una patada. Creo que no le hizo daño, al menos no en lo que se refiere a lo físico. Me cogió del cuello, creí que me iba a matar, por no dejarle hacerme nada, pero se levantó y se fue sin más."

"Entonces no pasó nada, eso está bien, ahora solo tengo que encontrarlo en cuanto todo esto acabe y le mataré." Mohinder sonrió por fin, justo lo que Matt quería que su compañero necesitaba. "Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Peter y Nathan." Matt se levantó del sofá y le dio la mano a Mohinder, pero este no se movió.

"No... yo no... Necesito tomarme unos minutos después de todo esto." Volvió a morderse el labio y aunque intentó que no se notara demasiado, las manos empezaron a temblarle. "Seguramente estoy siendo un cobarde, pero no puedo estar con ellos ahora. Si Sylar está allí, si me ve, si yo le veo, no creo que pueda... Necesito ir a nuestro cuarto y ver a nuestro hijo, ¿está bien verdad?"

"Si claro que está bien. Tranquilo, si necesitas tomarte un rato, no hay problema, iré contigo."

"No, tienes que ayudar a Peter no puedes dejarle a él a su hermano con Sylar, puede hacerles daño y si les pasa algo... son nuestros amigos." Las lágrimas volvieron a su rostro.

"¿Estás hablando de los mismo que han explotando, a los que les han intentado matar más veces de las que ninguno de los podemos recordar." Matt sonrió. "No se porque, pero algo me dice que los hermanos Petrelli pueden cuidarse por si solos. Yo personalmente, prefiero y ir a ver a nuestro bebé, cro que ya te echa de menos."

Volvió a extender la mano hacia Mohinder y esta vez si que la cogió. Matt tíró de él y rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos. no dijeron nada al salir de la habitación, ni cuando andaron por el pasillo. Ambos estaban preocupados por Peter y por Nathan, pero sobretodo por Claire, pero Matt sabía que su compañero necesitaba descansar, había hecho un terrible esfuerzo y un tremendo sacrificio como para pedirle ahora algo más.

En cuanto entraron en el dormitorio Mohinder se sentó en la cama, justo donde estaba la cuna donde dormía su bebé. Estaba tan tranquilo, dormido en paz, como si no hubiera ocurrido en la vida de sus padres. Se tumbó y se acurrucó en la cama y junto a él lo hizo Matt, le rodeó la cintura y le besó en el cuello, justo donde lo había hecho Sylar.

"¿Mejor?" Le acarició la mejilla y le besó allí donde le había mordido Sylar, para luego apoderarse completamente de sus labios. "Espero que esto te haga sentir mejor."

Mohinder se dio la vuelta y ocultó el rostro entre el hombro y el cuello de de Matt. "No pienses que soy un cobarde ¿Vale?"

"Nunca."

- o -

"Vamos a encontrarla, te lo prometo, cueste lo que cueste voy a dar con ella." Dijo Nathan a su hermano.

Peter no llegó a contestar, pues antes de hacerlo la puerta del despacho de su hermano se abrió de pronto.

"Gracias a vuestro amigo Mohinder que se ha ofrecido volutario a darme lo que quiero, supongo que sabréis de lo que hablo, os diré donde está la chica, perdón tu mujercita." Peter dio un paso hacia Sylar, pero la mano de Nathan sobre su hombro le detuvo. "Vamos Peter no te pongas así, si después de todo os voy a ayudar."

"¿Donde está Claire y que le has hecho a Mohinder?"

"¿Le has preguntado a tu madre por Clarie? Ella lo sabe mejor que yo. En cuanto a Mohinder, estará bien, creo que lo superará, y si no siempre podeís borrarle la memoria."

¿Donde está Claire?"

"Sígueme te llevaré con ella."

"Iremos los dos." Dijo Nathan.

"Como quieras, pero mientras tu hermanos es lo más parecido a un tipo inmortal tu podrías acabar bastante mal y no quiero que Peter venga detrás de mi porque me eche la culpa de tu muerte."

"Nathan..."

"He dicho que vamos los dos. Claire es tu mujer, pero también es mi hija."

"Muy bien, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos, pero tened cuidado con Adam, no le gustan demasiado las sorpresas y que yo sepa no le caéis nada bien ninguno de los dos." Sylar alargó la mano hacia Peter. Los dos hermanos dudaron un momento, pero no podían hacer otra cosa más que confíar en Sylar.


	23. Chapter 23

"Tu madre la tiene en un edificio del centro, apenas ha puesto vigilancia, creo que confía en que no lleguéis a él."

Mientras escuchaba a Sylar, Peter apenas podía controlarse, no era fácil tener delante a uno de los hombres que se habían llevado a su mujer y que habían tratado de matarle a él. Además, después de todos los años que llevaban enfrentados, Sylar nunca había dado la más mínima muestra de ser una buena persona y decididamente, con todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento mucho menos.

"¿Vas a llevarnos donde está Claire de una vez o pretendes que estemos todo el día de charla aquí?" Peter notó la mano de su hermano sobre su brazo, sosteniéndole para que no hiciera nada de lo que podía acabar a arrepintiéndose al final.

"Tranquilo Peter ¿no querrás asustarme y que me vaya sin decirte donde está tu encantadora mujer?" Peter le volvió a mirar con odio. "Vale, tu ganas, nos vamos cuando quieras, pero ya te lo he dicho antes, ten cuidado con Adam, no le gustan las sorpresas, en cuanto a tu madre, supongo que la conoces mucho mejor que yo." Sylar sonrió, encantado de poder hacer su juego tal y como a él le gustaba.

Los tres hombres se acercaron a la puerta, pero esta se abrió de golpe y allí aparecieron Mohinder en primer lugar y Matt justo detrás. El profesor parecía diferente a la última vez que lo había visto Sylar. La persona débil y asustadiza se había convertido en alguien mucho más fuerte y sereno.

"Cuando queráis, estoy listo para ir con vosotros." Matt desde atrás mostró con una sola mirada su desacuerdo por la decisión que acababa de tomar pocos minutos antes su compañero, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Mohinder estás bien?" Le preguntó Peter, que pese a estar preocupado por su mujer, también lo había estado por Mohinder, no le gustaba nada que Sylar estuviera cerca de él y después de lo que le había dicho, mucho menos.

"Estaré mejor cuando Sylar desaparezca de nuestras vidas, pero hasta entonces, creo que sobreviviré. Pero no te preocupes por mi, lo más importante ahora es dar con Claire y traerla de vuelta a la seguridad de la escuela."

"Mohinder, no sabía que tuvieras una doble identidad." Al ver que Sylar se acercaba al profesor, Matt también dio un paso adelante y asegurándose de que Sylar veía perfectamente su movimiento, rodeó la cintura del profesor con una mano y lo acercó a él con un gesto protector. "Y veo que también te has agenciado un ayudante para tus momentos de superhéroe."

Mohinder abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Nathan se le adelantó, levantando la voz por encima de todos los presentes. "Muy bien, se acabó tu juego Sylar dinos ahora donde está Claire, llévanos a ella y desaparece. No queremos volver a verte o de lo contrario la próxima vez nos enfrentaremos a ti."

"El buen político tomando el mando, que típico de ti Nathan. Pero en realidad tienes razón, ya me canso de estar aquí con tanta _buena gente._ Vamos a buscar a la chica que quiero dedicarme a hacer otras cosas."

Sylar pasó justo al lado de Mohinder y Matt, el antiguo policía apretó con mayor fuerza la cintura de Mohinder y los dos miraron al otro hombre, que les sonrió con tanta maldad en su gesto, que los dos sintieron algo de miedo al verlo, pero ninguno dijo nada.

"Mohinder…" Empezó diciendo Peter.

"No te preocupes estoy bien, pero ya te he dicho que cuando lo perdamos de vista estaré mucho mejor."

"Deberías quedarte en la escuela, necesitamos a alguien que organice todo esto en nuestra ausencia, porque no sabemos cuanto nos va a costar." Intervino Nathan, aunque al mirar a Mohinder y Matt, se dio cuenta que ya lo tenían perfectamente hablado entre ellos y que no iban a cambiar de idea.

"Matt se quedará, ya ha hablado con Nikki y Monica para suplir los puestos mientras estáis fuera, en cuanto a Bennett, de momento no le hemos dicho nada, ya sabéis como es y si se entera que su hija ha sido secuestrada…"

"Me puedo hacer una idea." Peter conocía bien a su suegro como para saber que sería capaz de cualquiera cosa por recuperar a su hija y que a lo mejor empeoraba las cosas todavía más al ir. "Pero de todas formas sigo creyendo que deberías quedarte, no tienes porque torturarte tanto."

Mohinder sonrió y se apoyó en Matt, buscando la seguridad de su compañero, la que este siempre le daba. "En cierta forma esto es por mi culpa." Se dio la vuelta para comprobar que Sylar estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharle. "Hace años, Sylar… bueno yo no lo conocí como tal y creí que sentía algo por él y estoy seguro que él se colgó por mi. Ahora me persigue y hasta que no consiga, definitivamente…" Mohinder se estremeció al pensar lo que Sylar podía terminar haciendo con él si le dejaba, pero el contacto con Matt allí con él y sus amigos cerca lo relajaron pronto.

"No te va a tocar, te lo he dicho antes y te lo repetiré las veces que haga falta, Si Sylar se atreve a hacerte algo se las verá conmigo y juró que le mataré como se atreva a ponerte una mano encima."

Ninguno dijo nada más, Sylar apareció en el final del pasillo mirándolos, se preguntaron si había escuchado algo de lo que se había dicho, pero parecía ser que no, pues tan sólo esperó a que le siguieran.

- o -

Claire estaba asustada, pero no iba a hacer o decir nada para demostrarlo, no le iba a dar esa ventaja a su abuela. No se podía creer que la misma persona que la tenía retenida era su propia abuela. Aquello parecía realmente una historia de locos.

De nuevo, como las veces anteriores, alguien llamó a la puerta. Claire ya sabía que se trataba de Angela pues siempre era ella, era como si no permitiera la entrada a nadie más.

"¿Cómo estáis los dos?" Claire no la estaba mirando, con la cabeza vuelta hacia la ventana, por la que todavía no había mirado desde que la habían dejado en esa habitación. "Aunque no lo creas me preocupo por el bebé y por ti."

"Por eso me tienes aquí como una secuestrada. El bebé nunca será tuyo, Peter, Nathan, mi padre, alguien vendrá y me sacará de aquí. Pero como le hagas algo a mi hijo te aseguro que iré a por ti."

"Tranquila Claire, bajo ninguna circunstancia le haría daño a un bebé tan especial y tu también me importas lo creas o no. Pero os quiero tener a los dos aquí, para asegurarme que todo va bien."

Claire se tocó el vientre, en bebé estaba alterado, seguramente notaba sus propios nervios, pero eso no le gustaba a Claire, quería estar tranquila, con su marido, con su familia y disfrutar de los meses de embarazo con Peter y no ahí, pensando en todas las cosas que podían salir mal.

"Peter y Nathan son chicos listos, sabrán llegar hasta aquí, pero para entonces espero haber conseguido lo que busco." Claire la miró con una expresión entre confusa y cansada. Por mucho que llevaba todo el día allí tumbada, necesitaba aire fresco, moverse, necesita su vida normal y no aquella habitación, que era poco más que una celda.

"Es difícil de explicar pero algún día lo entenderéis." Una segunda persona llamó a la puerta y Claire se puso tensa pensando que pudiera ser Adam, porque ese hombre no le gustaba nada. "Tranquila es un médico de confianza y solo quiere sacarle una muestra de sangre al bebé."

"¿Cómo dices, a mi bebé? Ni se te ocurra acercarte con eso." Pero el médico no parecía escuchar y tan sólo seguía las órdenes dadas por Angela.

Se acercó más a Claire y la chica, pese a moverse con cierta dificultad, consiguió separarse del médico y le dio una patada en la cara, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando creía que iba a conseguir salir, Angela apareció en medio.

"Espero que hagas las cosas bien, porque aunque he dicho que quiero cuidaros, no estoy dispuesto a que intentes escaparte cada dos por tres. Vas a estar aquí hasta que nazca el bebé, luego depende de los resultados de los análisis, pero si todo sale bien, el bebé y tu os podeos marchar."

"Se que contigo nada será tan fácil."

De repente Claire sintió el pinchazo en el vientre, había estado tan pendiente de Angela que no había visto al otro médico acercarse a ella. Entonces se dio cuenta que no se trataba de sacarle sangre, si no de sedarla, con algo tan fuerte, que en pocos segundos estaba inconsciente en brazos del médico.

- o -

Nathan desearía tanto tener alguno de los otros poderes de su hermano. La fuerza extrema para romper la pared o poder atravesarla, porque en el momento en el que vio desde el aire, en la ventana, donde había llegado volando, a Claire caer en manos de aquel supuesto médico, pero no podía hacer nada.

Al mirar abajo, Peter y Mohinder estaban solos, Sylar se había ido y los había dejado allí, definitivamente tramaba algo, pero no era el momento de averiguarlo, Claire los necesitaba.

"Se ha ido." Dijo Peter cuando su hermano bajó.

"Eso no importa ahora, Claire está allí arriba y mamá esta con ella, tiene a uno de sus científicos… Peter dio un paso adelante y se preparó para salir volando, Nathan lo sabía y por mucho que hubiera querido evitarlo ya era demasiado tarde.

Si habían tenido algún momento de sorpresa, lo acababan de perder al ver a su hermano volando hacia la habitación de su hija, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que ir detrás, dejando a Mohinder abajo.


	24. Chapter 24

"_Peter a veces me dan ganas de matarte." _Pensó Nathan, pero ya era demasiado tarde para atrapar a su hermano antes de que llegara a la ventana de la habitación. _"Lo va a estropear todo, ¿Por qué tiene que ser el impulsivo de la familia?"_

Vio una sombra en el cristal y se quedó bajo la cornisa, no quería que su madre le viera, si Peter tenía entrar para hablar con ella, al menos él seguiría siendo el elemento sorpresa. A veces todavía se le hacía raro estar flotando en mitad de la nada, pero al menos en ese momento le servía para poder escuchar lo que ocurría arriba sin ser descubierto.

Peter estaba suspendido en el aire, Nathan podía ver perfectamente su rostro enfurecido y sin tener ningún poder para leer la mente, si veía en su cara que en cualquier momento entraría en aquella habitación y de una forma u otra se llevaría a su mujer de vuelta a casa, tal vez, sin importar las consecuencias.

"Peter, veo que nos has encontrado." La voz de Angela Petrelli sonó completamente tranquila. la visita de su hijo formaba parte de su plan.

"Mamá, se que eres capaz de muchas cosas y hasta ahora te has había perdonado todas porque eres mi madre. Pero has cruzado un límite que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar. Dame a Claire y nunca vuelvas a meterte en nuestras vidas."

A Nathan le sorprendió lo tranquilo que parecía estar su hermano. Conocía demasiado bien a Peter como para saber que, lo más importante para él era su familia y sobretodo, Claire.

La amaba como no había querido a nadie en su vida. Desde que se habían conocido, Peter se había convertido en su protector, los dos años cuando Claire fue mayor de edad, comenzaron a verse con mayor asiduidad, como buenos amigos que se contaban todo y cuando comenzaron a pasar todos los días juntos, decidieron que era el momento de dar el siguiente paso; primero en secreto y finalmente contándoles a las personas más cercanas que estaban juntos. Que finalmente llegara la boda, no fue más que cuestión de tiempo.

Desde que Claire había desaparecido, Peter había dejado de ser él mismo, dudaba más, se había vuelto más irracional, incluso el poder de regeneración que le había dado su joven esposa, no le funcionaba igual.

Por eso, ahora Nathan estaba sorprendido de ver lo tranquilo que estaba, dentro de lo que cabía esperar de él.

"Peter, hijo mío, no crees que ya sabía que estabas ahí, sin contar claro a tu amigo el profesor Suresh, que está abajo y tu hermano, bueno creo que a tu hermano lo han perdido de vista, pero no creo que tarde mucho en hacer acto de presencia."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué has secuestrado a mi mujer?" Peter vislumbró una sombra moviéndose al fondo de la habitación y de repente, se percató de un reflejo de cabello dorado. "¿Claire?" se asomó por fin a la habitación y se quedó sin aliento al ver a Claire en la cama.

"¡Peter! ¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es una trampa, debes marcharte, no se lo que tu madre pretende pero tienes que marcharte, se que a mi no hará daño." Peter abrió la boca par decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo. "Se lo que hago, lo se Peter y también tengo miedo, pero debes marcharte."

"No, no voy a dejarte aquí."

Peter dio un paso adelante más hacía la ventana, un poco más y estaría dentro, podría coger a Claire y marcharse antes de que su madre les hiciera nada. Era rápido volando y había mejorado con el paso de los años, su madre nunca los atraparía y si era necesario se irían del país para dejar a Angela Petrelli atrás.

"No des un paso más Peter." Nathan se dio cuenta del tono de voz de su madre, que ahora sonaba mucho más amenazador y también se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Peter que se acababa de poner en una postura más agresiva.

"No vas a detenerme mamá."

"Tienes razón Peter, yo no puedo detenerte, pero tal vez él si." Peter apretó los puños. Le era imposible comprender como su madre podía hacer algo así contra su propia familia.

Nathan dudó sobre si debía aparecer o no, pero se dio cuenta que tal y como había dicho su madre, no sabían donde estaba y todavía podía hacer algo.

"Aléjate de mi mujer Adam." Nathan sintió que el estómago se le revolvía al escuchar ese nombre. Nunca traía nada bueno, ni cuando había estado en la escuela, ni cuando años atrás había estado apunto de acabar con la raza humana.

"¿O que? Nunca has podido hacerme nada y cuando me tuviste a tiro fuiste tan tonto que creíste todas mis historias. Pobre Peter, siempre tan iluso que ni siquiera ves que tu madre está traicionando."

Peter no podía apartar la mirada del arma que tenía en la mano. No estaba apuntando a ningún sitio, pero aún así no podía fiarse de lo que fuera a hacer.

"No puedes matarme y lo sabes y amenazarme con matar a Claire tampoco va a resultar muy convincente." Peter sonrió tratando demostrarse seguro en sus palabras, pese a que el miedo le estaba invadiendo.

"Eso ya lo se Peter, ¿crees que he llegado hasta aquí por creer esas tonterías?" Adam levantó el arma y durando un segundo apunto a Peter. "Pero tal vez puedo probar algo distinto. ¿Qué me dices si le disparo a Claire? La mataría durante unos momentos ¿Qué pasaría entonces con el bebé?"

Sin que nadie pudiera verlo, Peter tragó saliva. No había pensado en algo así y lo peor de todo era que Adam era capaz de hacerlo, si no pensaba en algo peor. "Espera, también puedo hacer algo mejor. Le disparo al bebé, los dos mueren y cuando Claire despierte llora desconsolada por la pérdida de su hija."

"¡Cállate!" Todos se volvieron hacia Claire que arrodillada en la cama le estaba plantando cara a Adam. "Deja de amenazarnos como si tuvieras algún poder, cuando en realidad estás trabajando para ella. Angela hace contigo lo que quiere y cuando dejes de ser útil se deshará de ti. No tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella."

Claire miró a Peter y por un segundo este sonrió. Esa era la mujer de la que se había enamorado, fuerte y segura de si misma, sin miedo a los peligros y ante todo protegiendo a su familia.

"Por eso Sylar se fue, está con nosotros, nos pidió asilo y dejó esto, sabia que al final mi madre lo mataría." Peter bajó la mirada buscando a Mohinder, si no hubiera sido por él, por lo que Sylar le había hecho, nunca le hubieran permitido estar en la escuela.

Entonces se dio cuenta, Mohinder no estaba allí, había desaparecido o se lo habían llevado. Miró de refilón a su hermano y le hizo mirar abajo, pero él tampoco se había dado cuenta.

"Ah si, el profesor, está en las instalaciones. Le han pedido amablemente que entre para charlar un rato. Creo que puede contarme unas cuantas cosas y creo que va a poder ayudarme con el último experimento que estoy preparando."

"_Matt si que nos va matar." _Nathan pensó que era el momento de aparecer.

Ya estaba cansado de tanto juego, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, no tuvo tiempo para pensar más, pues antes de poder hacer nada, escuchó el disparo. Durante un segundo se puso tenso. Si le habían disparado a Clarie, si el bebé estaba herido o peor aún, si lo habían matado, entonces no habría quien le detuviera, por mucho que lo mataran a él. si se trataba de su hija, de la mujer de su hermano y de su nieto. Aquello sería demasiado.

"¿Para que narices quieres a Mohinder? Tienes todos los científicos que te puedes permitir, ¿Por qué no los usas a ellos y dejas a nuestra gente en paz?"

Angela se acercó a la ventana, quería que su hijo la viera bien, quería demostrarle a Peter que por mucho que estuviera decidido a detener sus planes, ella siempre iba un paso por delante.

"Peter _cariño_ eres demasiado bueno para comprender lo que estoy haciendo. Puedo cambiar el mundo, para mucho mejor, no voy a perder esta ocasión dándote explicaciones que nunca más a comprender."

"Eres un monstruo. Claire nos vamos a marchar de aquí." La chica sonrió, al ver como Peter la protegía.

Pero entones vio el arma levantarse en la mano de Adam. Tuvo miedo, sabía que si decidía dispararle no habría nada que pudiera evitarlo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta, Angela jamás querría perder al bebé, era demasiado importante para sus planes, que la chica todavía no sabía cuales eran.

"¡Peter cariño cuiado va a por ti!" Pero lo dijo demasiado tarde, pues el disparo ya había sido hecho."

Se cubrió la boca para no gritar, no iba a darle esa satisfacción al hombre que había matado a su marido. No pudo apartar la cara de Peter hasta que lo perdió de vista en el vacío.

Peter no lo vio venir, estaba tan concentrado con su madre, intentando averiguar dentro su mente cuales eran sus planes para su hija, para Claire y para Mohinder, que no se dio cuenta del disparo y tan sólo escuchó la voz de Claire avisándole, cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

La mente de su madre estaba completamente cerrada, seguramente ya se había entrenado para evitar que nadie como Peter o Matt descubrieran sus planes aunque ella no quisiera que descubrieran.

Por eso, Peter no sintió el disparo, no escuchó en la mente de Adam, las ganas que tenía de acabar con él y aunque no pudiera hacerlo definitivamente, podía tener el placer de verlo morir unas cuantas veces.

Por fin disparó, sonriente, feliz de poder hacerlo, d que Angela le permitiera matar a su hijo. No comprendía como podia hacer algo así, pero él no iba a ser quien preguntara.

Peter jamás había conseguido acostumbrarse al dolor cuando recibía un disparo y mucho menos cuando caía desde esa altura, morirse no era divertido, pero de esas maneras mucho menos.

Antes de llegar al suelo dejó de sentir nada, dejó de dolerle la herida, todo había pasado. No fue consciente cuando Nathan lo cogió en brazos, cuando lo sacó de allí, sin dejar de mirarle, preocupado porque en algún momento los poderes de Peter no funcionaran y su hermano pudiera morir de verdad.

Lo sostuvo con fuerza y remontó el vuelo; el peso de Peter no era ningún problema para poder volar con rapidez hasta la escuela. Peter estaría bien y por el momento, al menos hasta el nacimiento de la niña, Claire también estaría bien; el problema llegaría cuando naciera.

- o -

"_Aguanta un poco más, ya casi estamos." _

Matt escuchó la llegada de Nathan antes de que esta apareciera por la puerta con su hermano en brazos. Fue corriendo hasta la puerta, porque no podía encontrar por ninguna parte los pensamientos de Mohinder y eso le estaba volviendo loco.

Cuando finalmente los vio se quedó paralizado.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Nathan llevó a su hermano al despacho, no quería que nadie viera la escena, sobretodo ninguno de los niños, para no asustarlos y lo dejó en el sofá. Se arrodilló a su lado y esperó.

Peter respiró con fuerza y fue a levantarse, pero Nathan lo evitó.

"¿Dónde está Mohinder, que ha pasado?"

"Lo siento." Nathan le miró sin saber que decir para hacerle ver las cosas de una manera más sencilla, que en realidad no existía. "Tenía que haberlo evitado. Lo siento Matt, pero lo tienen ellos."


	25. Chapter 25

"¿Dónde está Mohinder? Voy a ir a buscarlo yo mismo." Matt salió como una exhalación del despacho de Nathan y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su habitación. Su amigo fue tras él pero se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, pues podía hacerse una idea sobre como se sentía. "Nathan, dímelo por favor, no puedo quedarme aquí sentado mientras pienso que algo horrible le ha podido ocurrir."

Se sentó en la cama, junto a la cuna de su hijo, que dormido no se enteraba de nada. Le acarició la mejilla y lo vio bostezar, sonrió, no podía evitarlo cuando veía que su hijo creía sano y fuerte, alejado de la locura de vida que tenían sus padres.

"Matt no puedo dejarte hacer una cosa así. Si te ocurre algo no me lo perdonaría nunca."

"¿Y como crees que me quedaría yo si Mohinder… si algo le ocurriera a él y yo no estuviera allí para ayudarle? Estamos hablando del hombre al que amo. ¿Cuántas veces ha arriesgado el su vida por mi? Tengo que hacer algo y para eso necesito que me digas donde lo tienen."

Nathan se sentó a su lado y completó a su amigo como padre preocupado y como compañero aterrado por perder al hombre al que amaba. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Matt y pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir a continuación, pues lo último que deseaba era que su amigo se molestara.

"No voy a decírtelo, lo siento."

"¿Cómo?" Matt se levantó hecho una furia y se enfrentó a Nathan, aquello era lo último que hubiera esperado escuchar. "¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así? Estamos hablando de Mohinder por el amor de dios, es el padre de mis dos hijos y quieres…"

El pequeño Matthew comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, los gritos de Matt le habían asustado. Su padre lo cogió en brazos y comenzó a acunarle, pero el pequeño no parecía tener ninguna intención de calmarlo.

"Tranquilo mi niño, ya verás como todo se arregla, siempre y cuando el tío Nathan quiera ayudarme a encontrar a papá." Besó la cabecita del niño y un segundo más tarde el bebé se fue calmando y acurrucado contra el cuerpo de su padre se quedó otra vez dormido.

"¿Usas tu habilidad para que se calmen antes?"

"Sólo hago lo que es mejor para mi familia. Si digamos que he conseguido que él entienda que no ocurre nada, que nadie le va a hacer daño y que está seguro cuando está con nosotros. No me meto en su cabeza si es eso lo que te preocupa."

"A eso me refiero." Matt lo miró confuso. "No puedo decirte donde está Mohinder, porque si vas te pueden coger a ti también o peor aún y tanto Molly como Matthew perderían a sus dos padres. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos Matt y no puedo pensar que esos dos niños os pierdan a los dos."

"No puedo perderle Nathan, no puedo esperar aquí sentado a que alguno de vosotros libre las batallas que son mías y mucho menos puedo aceptar que me digáis que las cosas no han salido bien y que Mohinder ha muerto. Lo siento pero no puedo hacerle eso."

"Después de todas las veces que he estado a punto de perder a Peter y ahora que tengo a mi propia hija, a Claire lejos de mi, me doy cuenta que mucha gente depende de mi. Tengo a Heidi, tengo a mis hijos, tengo esta escuela. Todos esperan que haga las cosas bien. Tus hijos también lo esperan de ti."

Matt se detuvo un momento a pensar. Sabía perfectamente que Nathan tenía razón pese a que no quería reconocerlo. Al fin y al cabo él era un policía, un agente del FBI, protegía a la gente y sobretodo se preocupaba por sus seres queridos. ¿Cómo iba a dejar ahora a Mohinder en manos de aquella gente?

Sólo pensar que podían hacerle algo malo, le revolvía el estómago, pero también era cierto que no podía dejar a sus hijos tirados. Tal vez Matthew no se enterara de nada a su corta edad, pero Molly era casi una persona adulta y en el peor de los casos querría irse con él para ayudar. No podía permitirlo.

"Muy bien tu ganas, pero quiero a Mohinder de vuelta de una pieza. ¿Tienes ya un plan?"

"¿Un plan? A parte de retener a mi hermano en la escuela para evitar que nos delate otra vez, si supongo que si, he hablado con Noah, está preparado para venir conmigo. Nikki se ha apuntado y algo me dice que Sylar querrá venir."

"Me niego, me niego en redondo a permitir que ese psicópata vaya con vosotros. Os meterá en problemas, tan sólo quiere a Mohinder para su _disfrute personal_ y sólo dios sabe lo que podría hacer si pudiera sacarlo de allí y llevárselo donde quisiera. Sylar no irá con vosotros."

"Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada." Matt asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencido que las cosas fueran a salir bien tal y como estaba desarrollándose todo hasta el momento. "Matt, necesito pedirte algo, se que no es muy ortodoxo, pero dadas las circunstancias no se me ocurre nada mejor para evitar que Peter se meta en más problemas con mi madre hasta que Claire y Mohinder estén a salvo."

- o -

A ninguno de los dos les hacía gracia hacer aquello, pero Nathan se había quedado sin ideas. Peter estaba fuera de si y si lo llevaba consigo otra vez, volvería a conseguir que lo mataran y por supuesto Nathan no estaba dispuesto a poner la vida de Claire en peligro. Por mucho que pudiera regenerarse, no iba hacerlo en su estado, no iba a poner en peligro la vida del bebé.

Por eso, necesitaba a Matt, por mucho que a los dos les disgustara la idea, por mucho que no quisieran jugar con la mente de Peter, era la única solución posible.

"¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?"

"Posiblemente Peter me odie durante mucho tiempo por dejarle aquí y sobretodo por haberlo hecho de esta forma, pero si ve que Claire está en casa sana y salva, creo que habrá merecido la pena. No corre ningún riesgo al hacer esto ¿verdad?"

"No es una ciencia exacta. Pero teniendo en cuenta que tiene el poder de Claire para regenerarse…"

"Matt por favor, vas a, no se como llamarlo sin que suene horrible; vas a dejar en pausa a mi hermano durante unas horas y quiero estar completamente seguro que no va a causarle ningún daño."

"No tiene porque."

"¡Matt! Dime que no va a pasar nada por hacer esto." A Nathan no le gustaba levantar la voz, pero no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de su familia y mucho menos de poder hacerles daño el mismo con sus errores.

"Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda, porque nunca he hecho algo así. Quiero recuperar a Mohinder, quiero que Claire esté fuera de peligro y quiero que Peter vuelva a ser feliz. Así que por favor, lo que menos necesito ahora es volverme loco con esto. Lo voy a hacer porque tu me lo has pedido, pero no puedo asegurarte al cien por cien que no haya riesgo."

Cuando Peter llamó a la puerta del despacho de su hermano, Nathan supo que ya no había tiempo para pensar más, para discutir más si era bueno o no hacer aquello, si Peter dejaría de hablarle o le odiaría para siempre. El tiempo de las dudas se había terminado y Nathan, por mucho miedo que le diera aquello, estaba a punto de dar un salto al vacío, sin saber si encontraría el suelo al final.

"Me habías llamado. ¿Qué, vamos a buscarlos?" Dijo Peter nada más entrar en el despacho.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que había algo en la expresión de su hermano que no estaba bien. No era sólo la preocupación por Mohinder y Claire, tampoco el cansancio por lo poco que había podido dormir durante los últimos días. No, había algo más que Peter no era capaz de descifrar y que no le gustaba nada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Miró a Nathan y a Matt, esperando que alguno de los dos le dijeran que habían tenido noticias de su madre. "Vamos chicos, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Estáis empezando a asustarme con vuestro silencio."

Nathan se sentó junto a su hermano, mientras su expresión era todavía más compungida que al principio. Si nunca había sido capaz de mentirle a Peter por mucho que lo había intentado, si nunca había podido esconderle ningún gran secreto, se preguntó como iba a poder hacerlo ahora.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte, sobretodo por su hermano, sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para él. Por muy duro y difícil de aceptar que fuera para su hermano pequeño, Nathan sabía y Matt así lo había entendido, que estaban haciendo lo mejor para todos, para que el rescate saliera bien.

"Peter lo siento. Se que me vas a odiar y que no entenderás porque lo hemos hecho, pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase te quiero mucho y que todo lo hago es por el bien de todos."

Peter sonrió confuso y cada vez más nervioso, pues aquel momento cada vez le gusta menos. "Muy bien Nathan, no se de que va todo esto, pero creo que deberíamos estar pensando en rescatar a mi mujer y a su marido en lugar de andarnos con acertijos, que la verdad, no se a que vienen."

De repente, Nathan abrazó a su hermano, con más fuerza de lo que había hecho en años y por mucho que Peter intentó apartarse, no pudo hacer nada. el antiguo político miró a Matt y asintió con la mayor tristeza y desesperación del mundo, pues aquello podía salir muy mal.

"Lo siento mucho Peter."

"¿De que estás hablando Nathan? ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me sueltas?"

Entonces Peter notó la mano de Matt sobre su cabeza y una fuerte presión se apoderó de sus sienes. No podía pensar, no conseguía escuchar nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y la vista se le estaba nublando por momentos. Tan sólo sentía el fuerte abrazo de su hermano.

"Nathan, ¿Qué… qué… estáis haciéndome? Claire."

"_Duerme, Peter, tienes que dormir, dejarte llevar, porque lo necesitas."_ La voz de Matt retumbó en el interior de su cabeza con fuerza y por mucho que intentaba centrar sus pensamientos en otras cosas, tan sólo lo escuchaba a él. _"Vamos Peter, no te resistas, sabes que necesitas descansar y que dormir será lo mejor para todos. Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar. Yo estaré aquí y cuando estés bien, te diré que es el momento de despertar. Confía en mi, sabes que soy tu amigo."_

De improviso, Nathan sintió que el cuerpo de su hermano caía sobre él. se estremeció al imaginar que estaba muerto, su pulso era muy lento y apenas podía notar su respiración.

"¿Está bien?"

"Ha entrado en una especie de coma. Hasta que yo no le diga nada no despertará."

"Pero está bien ¿verdad?"

Aunque sin una convicción absoluta, Matt asintió.

- o -

La puerta de la celda en la que se había despertado se abrió y dejó entrar una luz cegadora que no le permitía ver nada. Dos personas estaban delante de él y tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que la vista se acostumbrara.

"Buenos días profesor Suresh, espero que esté preparado para empezar a trabajar."

Reconoció la voz al instante. Era imposible olvidar a Angela Petrelli.

"¿Cómo dice?"

"El trabajo para el que le hemos reclutado. Quiero que empiece hoy mismo, así obtendremos resultados antes."

"No voy a hacer nada para usted. Con todo el daño que nos ha causado, ¿no pensará que voy a ayudarle en los diabólicos planes que tenga en mente."

"Tal vez ella no lo piense, pero yo estoy seguro profesor." La otra voz también la reconoció y le puso el vello de punta, por saber que Adam estaba allí. El hombre se acercó a él y se arrodilló para que pudiera verle la cara. Además pudo ver un cuchillo que llevaba en la mano y que acercó amenazante hasta su cuello.

"Tan sólo nos eres útil para eso. Si no deseas unirse a nuestro laboratorio, entonces no le necesitamos para nada y yo no soy Sylar, no tengo ningún cariño especial por ti. ¿Qué dices entonces, estás dispuesto a empezar en tu nuevo trabajo, _compañero_?"


	26. Chapter 26

La celda era extremadamente fría. Aún sin estar en invierno Mohinder sentía que el frío se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo por momentos. Se acurrucó y se abrazó las rodillas, pero aún así conseguía evitar el tremendo frío.

Pensó en Matt y en los chicos. Molly era casi una mujer y una de las más fuertes, después de todo por lo que había pasado en su vida y seguramente ayudaría a su padre a sobrellevar el secuestro del profesor. Adoraba a ese hombre y no se podía hacer una idea de lo mal que lo estaría pasando.

Se mordió el labio para intentar no llorar, no podían verle como una persona, pues entonces harían con él lo que quisieran. Además, teniendo a Adam tan cerca y sabiendo de lo que era capaz ese hombre, lo cerca que había estado de acabar cinco años antes con toda la raza humana, no iba a tener muchos problemas en matarlo a él.

Escuchó pasos al final del pasillo y se atemorizó, pensando que venían a por él. le habían dado dos días para pensar en la proposición que le habían hecho. Angela no había dicho nada más, pero no había sido necesario para entender que o les ayudaba en su extraño proyecto o le matarían.

Los pasos se acercaron y se pararon justo frente a la puerta y durante un momento Mohinder dejó de respirar. El tiempo de pensar se había acabado, o estaba con ellos o moría. No podía imaginarse que alguien le dijera a Matt que había muerto, que habían encontrado su cadáver florando en la bahía o algo peor; estaba seguro que Matt no podría soportar eso.

La puerta de la celda se abrió y al principio tan sólo vio una sombra, una forma que no fue capaz de reconocer, pero pronto se dio cuenta de quien tenía delante de él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"No te sorprendas tanto, además soy tu única opción de salir con vida de este lugar."

"Pero deberías estar en la escuela. Peter te tiene controlada. No te dejarías salir así como así Ellen." La chic sonrió y entró en la celda para que nadie la viera allí fuera. "¿Va todo bien en la escuela?"

Ellen cambió su expresión, no era el mejor momento para decirle a Mohinder que Peter estaba dentro de ese especie de coma en el que Matt y Nathan lo habían dejado o que el propio Matt estaba desesperado por encontrarle, ni mucho menos que Sylar campaba a sus anchas por donde quería.

Se agachó hasta el suelo en el que estaba sentado él y tomó las manos del profesor entre las suyas.

"Las cosas no están bien por allí no te voy a mentir, pero en cuanto vuelvas a casa y podamos sacar de aquí a Claire todo se solucionará." Volvió a sonreír con un gesto mucho más comprensivo esta vez, mientras esperaba la reacción del profesor. "Siento mucho presionarte, pero será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí si queremos salir con vida. Adam no está, creo que está en una misión o algo así y volverá tarde, así que si despistamos a los guardias tendremos una oportunidad."

"Hablas como si fueras una experta en esto."

"Te recuerdo que trabajaba para la Organización y que tuve mis momentos." Ellen miró de nuevo el pasillo, no había nadie a la vista. "Vamos ahora podemos escapar, con un poco de suerte estaremos fuera antes de que Angela se entere o al menos eso espero."

Mohinder miró a la chica, nunca había confiado completamente en ella. Conocía su pasado, lo que había hecho a Gabriel, como le había ayudado a convertirse en Sylar y todo el daño que le había causado a Peter cuando había estado desaparecido. ¿Cómo podía ahora confiar que le ayudaría a salir de allí y no se trataba realmente de una trampa?

"Vamos no te quedes ahí parado."

"¿Cómo está Matt?"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Necesito que me digas como está. Le conozco mejor que nadie y si quieres que confíe en ti, quiero que seas sincera conmigo. Por favor, Matt y los niños son todo lo que tengo."

"Vale, muy bien. Matt está hecho polvo, intenta hacerse el fuerte por los chicos pero está mal. Quiere venir a buscarte y Nathan ya se lo ha impedido dos veces, no se si podría retenerlo una vez más. Mohinder, Matt te necesita para seguir respirando. ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta? No sabe vivir sin ti."

- o -

Por un momento cerró los ojos, un momento que pareció convertirse en una eternidad. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Lo había olvidado, lo había alejado de su mente, pero ahora aquel horrible sueño con el que se había despertado en mitad de la noche hacía dos días, volvió a él como una roca cayendo sobre su cabeza.

Se había despertado empapado en sudor, rodeado por los brazos de Matt, que seguía durmiendo sin haberse enterado. Lo miró y se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando con la tranquilidad que debía. Temblaba con tanta fuerza, que estaba seguro que despertaría a Matt, pero no, el antiguo policía no se dio cuenta de nada.

Se había visto a si mismo, bueno él no estaba allí realmente, era algo más parecido a su propio espíritu mirando a Matt, su compañero llorando y muy pocas veces lo había visto realmente llorar. Abrazaba con fuerza al pequeño Matthew que no era más que un bebé, por lo que no era muy lejano al presente que Mohinder conocía.

Nathan estaba con él y estaba hablando, aunque al principio no le escuchó bien. "Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo. Somos tu familia. Aunque no diga esto muy a menudo, te considero como mi propio hermano y como tal puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras."

Mohinder intentó caminar hacia Matt, pero las piernas no le acompañaron. Necesitaba estar con él y abrazarle, igual que había hecho cuando Janice le había dado definitivamente el divorcio o cuando Molly había estado enferma. Mohinder siempre había sido el hombro en el que su compañero se apoyaba cuando estaba mal y ahora, sin saber exactamente porque, Mohinder sabía que tenía que estar con él.

"¿Pero que voy a hacer ahora Nathan? Gracias por todo lo que estáis haciendo, supongo que sin vosotros estaría completamente perdido, si es que ahora no lo estoy bastante. Pero aún si Matthew nunca va a conocer a su padre."

En ese momento, el corazón le dio un vuelco a Mohinder. ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Matt estaba soñando con su muerte y se lo había transmitido a él con el contacto? No podía respirar, sentía que le faltaba el aire y por más que intentaba moverse, su cuerpo se agarrotaba más.

"Pero lo conocerá gracias a todos nosotros."

De repente Molly entró corriendo en la sala y cuando Matt le dio el bebé a Nathan, la chica enterró el rostro contra el pecho de su padre, llorando desconsoladamente. "Papá, no papá no puede estar muerto, dijiste que estaría bien que no le pasaría nada, no puede estar muerto."

"Lo siento mucho cariño, pero…"

"No, dijisteis que los dos cuidaríais de mi para siempre, ¡Los dos!"

Molly cayó al suelo y Matt se arrodilló frente a ella. "Cariño ahora tenemos que ser fuertes y hacer que todo el mundo recuerde a papá. Porque los que le han hecho, lo van a pagar muy caro." Mientras hablaba Matt miró a Nathan y se dio cuenta que este asentía.

"Eh, Mohinder, tenemos que irnos."

"Si, vámonos."

No iba a permitir que lo mataran, no podía permitir que su familia acabara destrozara porque Angela y su gente querían destruir el mundo o hacerlo a su medida. Tenía que luchar y tenía que volver con los suyos.

- o -

Nathan cerró la puerta detrás de él y se deslizó lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, afortunadamente para él; nadie podía verle llorar y sentirse el hombre más ruin del mundo por lo que había hecho a su propio hermano.

Había estado todo el día metido en la habitación, pues necesitaba estar a solas con Peter y pedirle perdón por haber le dejado así, por no poder ser capaz de luchar a su lado, por no haber podido rescatar a Claire y permitir que Angela volviera a hacerle daño una y otra vez.

Ahora se sentía como una verdadera mierda, ni mucho menos como el líder que todos esperaban ver en él. "¿Nathan?" Levantó la vista con los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas que no quería liberar.

"Perdona no quería molestarte." Nikki comenzó a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero la voz de Nathan lo detuvo en seco. "Sólo quería decirte que Noah te está buscando dice que Ellen se ha ido, pero sobretodo quiere verte, dice que tiene un plan para sacar a Claire de allí."

"¿Ellen no está? Es igual si quiere marcharse es su vida." Le daba igual aquella chica con la que Peter había perdido tanto tiempo, era cuestión suya y en ese momento tan sólo le importaba saber que podían hacer por Claire. "Voy para allá."

Varios estudiantes intentaron pararle por el camino, pero no escuchó ni una de sus palabras. caminó directamente hasta su despacho y al entrar, Noah ya estaba allí, aunque no estaba sólo.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?"

"Les he dicho que no vinieran, pero supongo que recordarás lo tozudos que somos a sus edades." Noah parecía demasiado relajado para tener a su hija secuestrada, pero Nathan no quiso preguntar.

"Estamos hablando de Angela Petrelli y de Adam. Mi madre ha intentado matar a sus propios hijos más veces de las que puedo recordar. No voy a dejar que unos críos forme el equipo de rescate."

"Nathan, puedes que consideres que somos unos críos." Monica dio un paso adelante. "Pero hemos pasado por mucho, tal vez no tanto como tu, pero ¿Cuántas veces nos has dicho que somos una familia? Sólo protegemos a los nuestros."

"Y yo no me voy a quedar aquí mientras mi padre está en peligro." Nathan no había visto a Molly. "Durante años Mohinder me ha protegido, se ha convertido en mi padre sin que tuviera que hacerlo y ahora se lo tengo que devolver."

"Eso si que no, si alguien lo va a hacer, será con tres condiciones." Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, Noah sabía que estaba frente a un verdadero líder, por mucho que hubiera dudado de él. "Uno, el equipo lo formaran gente mayor de edad."

"¡Eso no es justo!" Protestó Molly, pero Nathan no le contestó.

"Dos, quiero a alguien de confianza al mando." Nathan miró a Noah y este asintió. "Y tres, por favor decidme que tenéis un buen plan porque yo no se que más hacer."


	27. Chapter 27

El plan le parecía absurdo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, cualquier plan que le hubieran propuesto, le parecía absurdo, descabellado o una completa perdida de tiempo. Claire estaba en peligro y en su estado, por muy invencible que fuera la chica, seguía siendo un riesgo, sobretodo para el bebé. Además estaba Peter, no quería dejarle sólo, en su estado, no con Sylar rondando por la escuela y que podría hacerle daño.

Tenía que protegerle, era su hermano pequeño, era su deber cuidar de él, al menos para expiar sus culpas, todo lo que había hecho por el a lo largo de los años anteriores. Peter era su familia y nadie le conocía mejor que él, nadie le comprendía mejor y nadie sabía leerle la mirada como lo hacía Peter. Si lo perdía, siempre se sentiría culpable.

"Nathan, deberíamos irnos." Se volvió hacia Bennet, que por su expresión, llevaba ya un rato hablándole sin que el antiguo político le hubiera escuchado. "¿Te encuentras bien? Mira hemos pasado por mucho a lo largo de los años y esto no va a ser peor, además se trata de de Claire, de nuestra hija, ¿no crees que vamos a rescatarla?"

"Te diría que si sin su dudar si se tratara de otra persona la que la hubiera secuestrado, pero siendo mi madre, Noah, no se si sabes muy bien lo que es capaz Angela Petrelli, pero yo si."

"Siento decirte esto Nathan, pero creo poder decir que conozco mejor a tu madre de lo que te crees; he hecho cosas de las que no me siento especialmente orgulloso y que ella me pidió que hiciera, así que se como piensa esa mujer, incluso en sus planes más retorcidos, creo que puedo adelantarme a ella."

"Si, supongo."

La expresión de Nathan había cambiado radicalmente, aunque seguía teniendo una mirad sombría en los ojos, había algo más, algo que ni siquiera Bennet conseguía averiguar; estaba seguro que se trataba de un dolor muy profundo, algo que llevaba allí más tiempo que ninguno de los horribles sentimientos que anidaban en el corazón de Nathan Petrelli. Pero Noah no preguntó, había cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse.

"Si quieres quedarte aquí, creo que podremos apañarnos con la gente que somos. Tal vez quieras quedarte con Peter, alguien debería…"

"No, tengo que ir, se que Peter estará bien y Claire es la que nos necesita." Sabía que se estaba mintiendo a si mismo, sabía que necesitaba estar con su hermano para sentirse bien y sabía que no dejaría de pensar en él en cuanto salieran de la escuela.

Pero no podía estar en dos sitios a la vez, tenía que elegir de todas formas.

"Vale como quieras, pero te digo por experiencia que necesito que tengas los cinco sentidos puestos en lo que vamos a hacer, no puedes pensar en Peter, tienes que estar concentrado en lo que va a hacer tu madre, creo que ya sabrás que es capaz de cualquier cosa cuando se lo propone."

Nathan sonrió con tristeza, desgraciadamente sabía que eso era cierto y sabía lo que significaba perfectamente.

"Nosotros ya estamos."

Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a los tres muchachos ahí parados, por un lado Monica que tal y como había prometido estaba allí para ayudarles, junto a ella, con su mano entrelazada con la de la chica, estaba West y a la su lado Molly, que miraba a los dos hombres, con absoluta decisión, pues sabía muy bien lo que le iban a decir.

"Voy a ir y no me importa lo que me digáis."

"Muy bien, como quieras." Nathan se volvió y se quedó mirando a Noah, pensaba que su amigo debía haberse vuelto completamente loco para decir algo así, pero Bennet estaba totalmente serio. "Lo digo de verdad, ven si quieres, pero necesitamos a tu padre al cien por cien en esto y si tu vienes ¿no crees que se preocupará más por tu seguridad que por encontrar a Mohinder?"

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Molly que durante un momento permaneció en silencio. No había pensado en ello, se había obcecado en que tenía que encontrar a su padre que no se había preocupado por el padre que tenía a su lado, que tal vez la necesitara más que Mohinder. Al menos si sabía que su hija estaba segura, se sentiría más tranquilo para ir en busca de su compañero.

"Vale, me quedaré, pero en cuanto le tengáis quiero que alguien me llame. No me gusta quedarte atrás, no soy una chica a la que le guste que dejen en retaguardia. Necesito saber que mi padre está bien."

"Vamos a traer a papá sano y salvo." Las manos de Matt se pusieron sobre los hombros de la chica. "Te prometo que todo va a salir bien y papá estará bien, también." Sin poder evitarlo, la chica se abrazó a su padre y este la rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza. "Ya lo verás, además papá es muy fuerte."

"Lo se, con todas las historias que me habéis contado, se que habéis hecho muchas cosas, pero me gustaría sentirme más útil, hacer algo más por vosotros, ya sabes devolverme todo lo que habéis hecho por mi durante todos estos años."

Matt le besó en la mejilla y se arrodilló frente a ella.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? alguien tiene que cuidar de tu hermano y se sentirá más tranquilo si tu estas con él, necesita a su hermana mayor para cuidar de él. Claro que eres útil, quien mejor que tu para proteger a tu hermanito."

Molly sonrió y se quedó más tranquila.

"¿Os ibais a marchar sin mi?" En cuanto Molly vio a Sylar, se acurrucó contra su padre que hizo que se quedara tras él.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?" Interrogó a Nathan y Bennett.

"Nadie le ha dicho que viniera, te lo prometo." Nathan puso la mano sobre le hombro de su amigo y se dio cuenta que Matt estaba absolutamente tenso. "No quiero que venga con nosotros, no quiero estar todo el rato mirando a mi espalda para asegurarme que no nos va a hacer ningún daño."

"Vaya, vaya, señor director, y yo que pensaba que quería encontrar a su hija a su amigo. Sin van solos nunca los encontraran, más bien la gente de Angela os encontrará a vosotros primero."

"Podemos hacerlo sin ti." Nathan dio un paso adelante, quería demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, aunque eso no fuera cierto, pero por la gente que quería, haría todo lo que fuera necesario.

"Claro, igual que pudísteis hacerlo la primera vez. ¡Ah no! La otra vez perdisteis al profesor y a lo mejor ahora muerto por tu culpa."

"¡Mi padre no esta muerto!" Matt tuvo que sujetar a Molly para que no se lanzara al cuello de Sylar y se dio cuenta que el hombre sonreía con maldad, realmente aquello le divertía.

"Veo que tu hija todavía no vive en el mundo real." Sylar trató de acercarse a la chica, pero su padre se puso delante, si daba un paso más acabaría con aquel hombre allí mismo, aunque Molly tuviera que verlo. "Tranquilo grandullón, tan sólo quería decirle a tu hija que en este mundo la gente muere por mucho menos que lo que Angela pretende de Mohinder y teniendo en cuenta que Adam está con ella…"

"Basta, deja de asustar a la niña." La voz de Nathan sobresalió por encima de las demás e hizo que Sylar se callara de golpe. "Quieres venir con nosotros muy bien, ven, al menos así, no aterrorizaras a los niños en la escuela."

"Pero ten por seguro que si haces algo sospechoso, te mataré yo mismo, acabaré contigo, con un tiro en la cabeza y me aseguraré que no seas capaz de regenerarte."

Sylar miró a Bennett y vio el odio en su mirada, sabía que el hombre era capaz de hacer algo así, pues había oído todo lo había hecho trabajando para la Organización y teniendo en cuenta lo desesperado que estaba por encontrar a su hija, no había dudas de que lo mataría.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, antes de que sea más tarde."

En cuanto salieron de la escuela, Matt se puso delante de Sylar e hizo que se detuviera en seco.

"Has dicho que sabes lo que Angela quiere de Mohinder, espero que sea verdad porque quiero que me digas que es lo que pretende de él, porque lo ha secuestrado." Matt paso los dedos por su arma de forma que Sylar lo viera y aunque no le intimidara demasiado que el antiguo policía le disparara, al menos lo veía capaz de hacerlo.

"Tan sólo eran rumores, nada que me hubieran dicho directamente."

"¿Qué es lo que Angela quiere de Mohinder? No te lo voy a preguntar más veces."

"Quiere hacer superhumanos, pero nada de dar poderes a la gente, sino algo más gordo."

Los tres hombres lo escucharon en silencio.

"Se que mi madre está loca pero en ocasiones no se donde tiene el límite."

"Precisamente ese es el problema, que tu querida madre no tiene límites, por no hablar de Adam, son los compañeros perfectos. Los dos están como cabras, los dos quieren dominar el mundo, a su manera claro, y los dos quieren hacerlo antes que el otro."

"¿A que te refieres cuando dices que quiere algo más gordo?" Bennett conocía bien a Angela, los años que había trabajado con ella, le daban una perspectiva mayor que todos los que estaban allí, ni siquiera Nathan conocía a su propia madre.

"Eso es lo que no se, pero les oí hablar sobre el profesor, querían a Suresh, aunque nunca llegué a saber para que. Supongo que siendo genetista algo tendrá que ver, pero aúna sí, no lo se."

"¿Cómo podemos fiarnos de él?" Sentenció Matt.

"No podemos, pero no tenemos otra posibilidad. En algo Sylar tiene razón, le necesitamos para entrar, ninguno de nosotros conocemos tan bien como él el edificio. Tenemos que darnos prisa, así que sin un guía mejor, Sylar es todo lo que tenemos."

"El señor Petrelli tiene razón, soy todo con lo que podéis contar par rescatar a vuestros chicos, si es que todavía están con vida."

Matt se lanzó con fuerza contra Sylar, lo lanzó contra la pared y lo cogió del cuello. "No vuelvas a decir algo así, nadie está muerto, Mohinder está bien, Claire está bien…"

"Oh, tranquilo la chica está bien, al menos hasta que el bebé nazca, luego no se lo que la feliz bisabuela querrá hacer con la chica, no se si querrá mantenerla con vida." La mano de Matt apretó con mayor fuerza el cuello de Sylar.

"¡Suficiente!" Gritó Bennett. "Tenemos que marcharnos de una vez. Y tu más vale que te calles o seré yo mismo el que te mate."

Bennett comenzó a andar hacia el coche, estaba a punto a punto de perder los nervios, pero no había tiempo que perder, Claire estaba en peligro, el bebé estaba en apuros y al ver la expresión desesperada de Matt, sabía que su amigo no aguantaría mucho más tiempo con Sylar cerca, su compañero necesitaba ayuda.


	28. Chapter 28

"Vamos la carretera no está lejos y es posible que todavía no se hayan dado cuenta de tu desaparición."

Mohinder se preguntó como era posible que Elle se moviera a esa velocidad todavía, después de llevar gran parte de la noche caminando. Tuvo que detenerse, resguardado por la seguridad de un árbol y tiró de ella para que también dejara de andar.

"¿Qué haces? Tenemos que seguir adelante."

"Tenemos que descansar, no podemos seguir a este ritmo mucho tiempo." Estaba agotado aunque no iba reconocerlo y además pensar en volver a ver a su familia era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento.

"Debemos a hacerlo o de lo contrario tarde o temprano darán con nosotros." Como si de una respuesta a lo que Elle acababa de decir, una alarma sonó a lo lejos, proveniente del edificio. "¿Lo ves? Ahora no es más que cuestión de tiempo que nos encuentren y te puedo asegurar que lo harán, tienen a los mejores hombres para eso."

"Muy bien, seguiremos." Dijo resignadamente Mohinder.

Continuaron caminando por el bosque, pero rodeados por toda aquella oscuridad no era nada fácil andar sin tropezarse con algo. Además los ruidos siempre permanentes del bosque les hacían creer que había alguien cerca rodeándolos, acechándolos en todo momento.

"¿Ves esa luz del fondo? Es de la carretera, si llegamos allí, tarde o temprano encontraremos un coche que nos pueda llevar a casa." Elle aceleró el paso acercándose poco a poco a la carretera.

De repente sonó un ruido, uno que tan sólo Mohinder llegó a escuchar, sonaba a alguien rompiendo ramas al caminar. Intentó avisar a la chica, pero no tuvo tiempo, antes de poder hacerlo, la muchacha cayó desplomada al suelo, tras sentir un pinchazo en el cuello.

Les habían encontrado, ahora tan sólo podía correr, aunque no estaba seguro hacia donde, aquella gente podía estar en cualquier parte, pero no podía permitir que dieran con él o de lo contrario estaría perdido. Así lo hizo, corrió sin parar, sin mirar al suelo, sin preocuparse por donde pisaba, tan sólo mirando al frente, a la carretera, escuchando el sonido de los coches que pasaban a gran velocidad de vuelta, seguramente a New York.

Por es, tan concentrado estaba en lo que podía ser su salvación y en estar atento por si alguien se acercaba a donde estaba, no se dio cuenta de la raíz de aquel árbol, la que tenía justo delante y bajo la que sin darse cuenta metió el pie. Dio un paso más adelante, intentando no tropezar, pero al final cayó irremediablemente al suelo, pudo escuchar su tobillo al hacerse daño, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, pues un momento más su cabeza también golpeó contra el suelo inconsciente.

Dos hombres pasaron a su lado, buscándole, pero la oscuridad le protegía, lo suficiente para que no lo encontraran y pasaran de largo hacia la carretera, dejándolo allí, sin sentido.

- o -

"Ya os he metido en el edificio ¿No podríais confiar un poco en mi?" Tanto Bennett como Matt y Nathan lo miraron y no tuvieron que decir nada para que el comprenderia que su mirada era un no rotundo.

"¿Hacia donde ahora?" Preguntó Bennett que iba en cabeza con el arma preparada por si se encontraban con alguien que no desearan.

"Claire no está lejos, diría que en el pasillo de la izquierda. Está asustada pero sabe que vamos a sacarla de aquí." Dijo Matt al mismo tiempo que todos caminaban hacia donde él les dijo, mientras Bennett y Nathan, deseaban llegar cuanto antes a donde estaban su hija. "Sabe que Peter estará bien, pero le preocupa el bebé y lo que Angela pueda hacer con él."

"¿Puedes decirle que vamos hacia allí?"

"No hay problema. _Claire, cariño, soy Matt puedes oírme."_

"_Matt, si puedo oírte, gracias sabía que vendríais. ¿Cómo está Peter? Ya se ha recuperado. Dime que no le habéis dejado venir." _Matt sonrió, mientras los padres de la chica esperaban que les contara lo que estaban hablando mentalmente.

"_No, Peter no está aquí, le hemos dejado descansando en la escuela."_

"_No me digas más, le has tenido que dejar ko. Me lo puedo imaginar, se que querría venir a por mi, pero era demasiado peligroso para él, Peter es tan emocional que podría volver a cometer una tontería y no quiero que le ocurra nada malo."_

Los tres hombres dieron la vuelta a la esquina y Matt señaló a la habitación del fondo.

"Clarie está allí. _Claire ya casi estamos."_

"Id adelante, me quedaré vigilando." Dijo Bennett.

"No yo me quedaré, si alguien me ve puedo improvisar." Sylar sonrió mientras hablaba. "Y si no, siempre puedo matarlos de la forma más silenciosa posible." Su sonrisa se amplió, hacia mucho tiempo que no mataba a nadie.

"Sin contar con la parte en la que puedas matar a alguien." Comenzó a decir Nathan. "Me gustaría perderte de vista cuanto antes, así que por mi hay problema, quédate aquí y vigila, pero intenta no hacer saltar las alarmas."

Los tres amigos continuaron pasillo adelante con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Matt seguía escuchando los pensamientos de Claire, pero ahora la muchacha estaba mucho más tranquila, pues de alguna forma, sentía que estaban muy cerca.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la puerta y un momento más tarde comenzó a escuchar los pasos que se acercaban. Rodeó su vientre y comenzó a hablar en voz baja. "¿Ves que abuelos tienes? No te preocupes ya verás como todo sale bien."

"¿Claire?"

La chica escuchó la voz de Bennett al otro lado de la puerta y tras a poyar las manos en ella contestó.

"Papá, estoy aquí, pero tened cuidado, están vigilándome cada poco rato, como si no supieran que no dispongo de ningún poder para escaparme de aquí."

"Vale, no te preocupes cariño, apártate de la puerta voy a disparar al cerrojo y en un momento estarás libre." Bennett colocó un silenciador en su arma, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros. "Se lo que pensáis, pero a veces los viejos métodos siguen siendo perfectamente útiles."

"Será mejor que nos demos prisa, no me gusta este sitio."

Matt por su parte guardó silencio y se volvió a concentrar, a lo largo de los años había aprendido a mejorar su habilidad y ahora no tenía problemas en leer la mente de todas las personas que estaban en el edificio en ese momento. Alejó de su mente una por una las que no pertenecían a Mohinder, hasta que al final, para su desesperación, la mente del profesor no apareció por ningún lado.

El disparo en la puerta le sobresaltó, pero no evitó que siguiera pensando que a Mohinder podía haberle ocurrido lo peor y que era posible que Sylar tuviera razón después de todo y su compañero estuviera realmente muerto.

"¡Papá!"

Claire salió de su celda y se lanzó a los brazos de Bennett, que la arropó con sumo cariño y cuidado, luego se abrazó a Nathan.

"¿Cómo está Peter? Matt me ha dicho que le habéis tenido que dejar atrás,"

"Está bien no te preocupes, digamos que lo hemos sedado. Se ha recuperado del todo del disparo pero no podía traerle, estaba demasiado alterado y podía ponernos en peligro. Ahora mismo está durmiendo, así que cuando despierte te verá a ti."

Claire sonrió, le parecía encantador lo mucho que Nathan se preocupara por su hermano pequeño. Había cambiado tanto del hombre que había conocido, pero ahora Nathan haría cualquier cosa por mantener a salvo a su hermano como fuera, por protegerle como el hermano pequeño que era.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Matt ¿Dónde está Mohinder?" Al no recibir respuesta de su amigo, todos le miraron. "Matt, tenemos que irnos ya, ¿Dónde está Mohinder."

"No está."

"¿Cómo que no está?" Nathan se acercó a él y puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. "Matt…"

"Mohinder no está aquí. No está en el edificio. ¿Y si Sylar tenía razón? ¿Y si…?"

"_Matt, por favor, ¿Dónde estás?"_

"¿Mohinder?"

"_Matt ayúdame."_

Sin decir nada más, Matt salió a toda prisa por el pasillo, mientras sus compañeros le siguieron. "¿Matt se puede saber a donde vas?"

"Creo que se donde está Mohinder, pero es posible que esté herido, inconsciente… no se, lo único que se que está asustado y me necesitas."

"Matt espera por favor." Nathan se plantó frente a su amigo y consiguió que se detuviera por fin. "Se que quieres encontrar a Mohinder, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, Claire está con nosotros y está embarazada. Puedo ayudarte a buscar al profesor, no hay problema, pero por favor, ayúdame primero a sacar de aquí sana y salva a mi hija."

"_Matt ayúdame."_

Matt suspiró. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la voz de su compañero y eso le estaba destrozando, pero también tenía que ayudar a sus amigos. Ahora Claire le necesitaba, tenía que conseguir sacarla de allí y que llegara de vuelta a la escuela sin problemas.

"Muy bien, vamos a salir, buscaremos la forma distraer a los guardias y os lleváis a Claire."

"Yo me quedo contigo." Le dijo Nathan. "Además si tienes que salir corriendo, será mejor hacerlo al vuelo." Los dos amigos sonrieron, Matt sabía que siempre podía contar con Nathan y ahora más que nunca le iba a venir bien.

"Vale, pues entonces lo mejor será marcharnos."

"Un momento, ¿Dónde está Sylar?" Bennett y Nathan miraron a su alrededor, pero se dieron cuenta que la pregunta no había cogido por sorpresa a Matt. "¿Sabías que se iba a marchar? ¿Nathan tu lo sabías?"

"No, Nathan no lo sabía, pero le he escuchado pensar cuando nos hemos separado, creo que más bien me lo ha dejado leer. Se va, no quiero saber nada de este lugar, creo que no le gusta tener cerca de Adam y en cuanto a nosotros… Temo que supiera que Mohinder no estaba aquí y quiera ser el primero en encontrarlo."

Matt no dijo más, la preocupación no le dejó, por eso, el grupo comenzó a caminar, con un poco de suerte, llegarían a salir sin ser descubiertos.

"Te prometo que vamos a encontrar a Mohinder." Le dijo Nathan a su amigo.

Matt tan sólo asintió, después de todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos meses por tener a Sylar cerca del profesor, no se podía imaginar y tampoco quería hacerlo, para que intentaba encontrarlo también Syar.


	29. Chapter 29

Había dejado de escuchar los pensamientos de Mohinder y eso desde luego no podía ser nada bien. No dejó de llamarle con insistencia mientras corrían por los pasillos tras asegurarse que todo estaba bien y que no había gente que les pudiera detener, porque Matt no se iba a detener y se llevaría por delante a quien hiciera falta.

Nathan a su lado, se mantuvo en silencio, sabía como se sentía su amigo, porque sabía lo que era la sensación de poder perder a uno de tus seres queridos. Le había pasado demasiadas veces con Peter como para no saber lo que eso significaba. Por eso, no dijo nada, y continuó corriendo junto a él.

Vieron la salida, pero dos hombres se pusieron delante, cogiendo con fuerzas sus respectivas armas. Matt y Nathan los miraron y luego se miraron el uno al otro. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer y contando con la habilidad de Matt no sería tan difícil pasar por encima de ellos.

Matt se concentró, no quería perder más tiempo del necesario y por mucho que hacer eso le gustaba de verdad, quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Sin embargo, los dos hombres salieron volando contra la pared. Gritaron pero el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlos inconscientes y no pudieran dar la voz de alarma.

Una sombra apareció por el pasillo, pero no fue necesario ver quien era para saber de quien se trataba. Sylar sonrió al verlos a los dos y se quedó en la puerta. Levantó la mano y con un gesto rápido la puerta se abrió sola gracias a sus poderes.

"Pensaba que a lo mejor necesitabais un poco de ayuda para salir." Sonrió al ver a los dos hombres ahí quietos sin reaccionar. "¿De verdad pensáis que iba a quitar simplemente del medio a esos dos para mataros a vosotros? ¿Cuándo os va a entrar en la cabeza que he cambiado?"

Matt lo miró con dureza. Jamás creería eso, no después de lo que le había hecho a Mohinder, jamás confiaría ese hombre y lo quería lo más lejos posible de su vida. Pero en ese momento Sylar era el menor de sus problemas. Tenía que encontrar al profesor cuanto antes. Sabía que estaba en peligro, lo podía intuir, lo notaba, si realmente lo sabía y eso le aterraba.

"Matt vamos." La voz de Nathan le devolvió a la realidad y junto con el antiguo político salió del edificio seguido de Sylar.

"¿No pretenderás venir con nosotros?" Matt se dio la vuelta en seco y se detuvo. Definitivamente no quería a ese hombre cerca de Mohinder por nada del mundo y menos si el profesor estaba realmente herido.

"Os puedo servir de mucha ayuda."

"Ya has hecho bastante durante todo este tiempo por nosotros. ¿Crees que por limpiarnos el camino te voy a perdonar? Lo siento pero esto no funciona así. Lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas y dejes a nuestra familia tranquila."

Matt esperó, no iba a dar un solo paso más hasta que Sylar se marchara. No quería llevarlo detrás y pensar que podría hacer algo. Sylar se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta, pero antes desaparecer por completo, se volvió hacia Matt.

"Espero que no pienses que me estoy metiendo demasiado en tu vida, pero hay dos tipos que se acercan por el fondo y están armados, yo que vosotros me daría prisa." Sonrió y echó a correr dejando a Matt y Nathan solos en mitad de un enorme bosque.

"Creo que en eso tenía razón, será mejor salir de aquí, en cuanto nos encuentren nos meterán en una de las celdas."

"La jefa de todo esto es tu madre."

"Precisamente lo digo por eso. Como se nota que no conoces a mi madre. Vamos, tenesmo que salir de aquí."

"Nathan."

"No, no voy a hacerlo, esta vez no." Matt lo miró, los dos se entendían perfectamente después de todos aquellos años de amistad, por lo que no hicieron falta más palabras para que Nathan comprendiera que lo iba a quedar más remedio que hacerlo si no quería que los encontraran.

"Vale, pero cuando luego tenga problemas de espalda lo pagaré contigo. Vámonos."

A Nathan le gustaba volar solo, se pasaba horas haciéndolo cuando quería pensar o simplemente estar solo. La escuela era un trabajo muy duro, por eso necesitaba tiempo para el sólo y que mejor que surcar los cielos en solitario para despejar la mente.

El bosque era grande, por lo que les costó más de lo que esperaban dar con Mohinder, pero al menos así no tenían que preocuparse de los hombres armados que de vez en cuando veían por entre los árboles en su busca.

"Espero que no den con Mohinder." Dijo un más que preocupado Matt.

"Lo encontraremos antes de eso." Nathan contestó con voz forzada, pues empezaba a agotarse de tener que cargar con su amigo. "¿Has oído algo más de él?"

"No y eso es lo que más preocupa. Porque eso solo puede significar que está herido o al menos está en problemas. Tenemos que dar con él, no puedo siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de perderle."

"No va a hacer falta, mira ahí abajo."

Aunque volaban alto, no tuvieron ningún problema en ver entre dos enormes árboles, un cuerpo tendido en el suelo inmóvil y que sin ninguna duda, pertenecía al profesor. Lentamente, Nathan comenzó a bajar, aunque perdió estabilidad al tomar tierra y los dos cayeron rodando, para golpearse contra los dos árboles.

"Bonito aterrizaje, aunque si hubierais venido conmigo, le habríais encontrado mucho antes." Sylar estaba allí, justo detrás de Mohinder. "Esos tipos no andan lejos pero en cuanto los vea aparecer os los quitaré de encima."

"Aléjate de él." Matt sacó su arma, pero Nathan le obligó a bajar la mano, no quería que el disparo llamara la atención de los hombres que habían visto rondando por los árboles. Podría salir volando con uno de los dos, pero con Matt y Mohinder al mismo tiempo no podría ir a ningún lado. "He dicho que te apartes de él."

"Por si no te has dado cuenta, no intento más que ayudarte." Sylar se puso serio, había hecho todo lo imaginable para echar una mano, pero Matt seguía dudando de él, por más que lo intentaba, estaba llegando a la conclusión de que no iba a conseguir nada. "Da igual, quieres que me vaya, de acuerdo, por mi no hay problema, sólo quería comprobar que Mohinder estaba bien y evitar que lo maten."

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué interés tienes en él? La última vez que te vi cerca de Mohinder no fuiste nada cariñoso con él o mejor dicho, tal vez demasiado." Matt se sentía furioso cada vez que recordaba aquel último encuentro entre Mohinder y Sylar. Podría matarlo allí mismo por aquello, pero no lo haría, no mientras su compañero lo necesitara. "No quiero saberlo. Mira haz lo que quieres, pero te juro que te mataré si te vuelvo a ver cerca de él."

No se fijó si Sylar se marchaba o no, eso poco le importaba a esas alturas, pues se arrodilló junto a Mohinder y le acarició el rostro. Estaba frío, pues la noche estaba cayendo y la temperatura estaba bajando demasiado. Por eso, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre el profesor.

Comprobó si tenía alguna herida a simple vista, no había señal de herida de bala, nada que tuviera mala pinta, sin embargo, cuando le tocó el tobillo herido, se dio cuenta que estaba excesivamente hinchado e incluso Mohinder protestó aunque no recuperó el conocimiento.

"Estoy aquí contigo. Todo está bien." Dijo Matt al oído de su compañero y poco a poco lo arropó entre sus brazos.

Levantó la mirada buscando a Nathan, pero su amigo no estaba por ningún lado. se había ido hacía un minuto, cuando Sylar también se marchaba, lo había seguido para que Matt no le escuchara hablar y luego lo llamó.

"No se que es lo que sientes por Mohinder y no me importa, es mi amigo y no quiero que nadie le haga daño. Pero si quieres ayudar, no estaría mal que nos quitaras de en medio a esos tipos que nos siguen." Sylar sonrió, aquel plan le gustaba realmente. "Preferiría que no los mataras si es posible, no me gustaría tener sus muertes en mi conciencia."

No esperó respuesta, no quería saber el motivo por el que Sylar estaba haciendo aquello, ni si realmente estaba enamorado de Mohinder de una forma bastante horrible para su gusto.

Tan sólo quería salir de allí cuanto antes y poner a sus amigos a salvo. Además no podía dejar de pensar en Claire; sabía que Bennett cuidaría de ella sin ningún problema, por algo era su hija, pero aún así no podía dejar de preocuparse, al fin y al cabo estaba embarazada y por mucho que pudiera regenerarse ella misma, eso no implicaba que pudiera hacerlo también con el bebé si le ocurría algo malo.

Tenía que verla, deseaba tanto abrazarla y poder decirle a Peter que todo estaba bien, era un buen momento para volver a la vida normal en la escuela, con su familia y amigos y olvidarse de que tenía una madre que estaba muy mal de la cabeza y que trataba de hacer experimentos con ellos.

"¿Dónde estabas? Pensaba que te habían pillado." Matt cogió en brazos a Mohinder que poco a poco estaba recuperando la conciencia. Esperó a que abriera los ojos, tenía que ver aquellos ojos negros que tanto le gustaban y que le habían enamorado desde un primer momento.

"¿Matt?"

El policía sonrió al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

"Te dije que vendría a por ti."

"Vamos tener que salir de aquí, todavía no estoy seguro que Sylar cumpla su parte."

"¿Como dices?" Matt se volvió hacia Nathan.

"Nada, vamos, mira ahí hay un camino, creo que es una carretera y podremos salir de aquí." Se pusieron en marcha, con un poco de suerte podrían coger un coche antes de que los encontraran y llegarían a la escuela pronto.


	30. Chapter 30

Para Bennett y Claire fue fácil salir del gran edificio. Apenas encontraron agentes de Angela vigilando el sitio y los dos se preguntaron, si estarían todos buscando a Matt y los demás. Apenas hablaron, aunque había muchas que decir. Bennett estaba más preocupado por la seguridad de su propia hija y por el bebé que crecía en su interior.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó finalmente su hija una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos del lugar para poder parar durante cinco minutos.

Claire estaba cansada, necesitaba sentarse un momento y reponer fuerzas.

"¿Por qué lo dices Claire bear?" Bennett sonrió, tratando aparentar que no estaba preocupado y que todo estaba bien, cuando no era cierto.

"Vamos papá, no esperarás que crea eso ¿Verdad? Y menos después de todo lo que hemos pasado todos estos años. Se que te pasa algo, se que estás preocupado, lo que quiero saber es exactamente porque, hay muchos motivos para estar preocupado últimamente."

"¿No te puedo engañar verdad?" Claire sonrió como respuesta, pero no dijo nada. "Creí que te había perdido."

"Papá…"

"Lo digo en serio Claire. Te han pasado muchas cosas, deberías haber pasado por todo eso en tu vida. Pero cuando desapareciste, cuando Peter dijo que Angela te tenía a ti por el bebé. Por un momento pensé que no te volvería a ver con vida nunca."

Claire sonrió de nuevo, durante los últimos meses, desde que se había quedado embarazada, había estado bastante distanciado de su padre. Peter la necesitaba, después de todo lo que había pasado, el joven matrimonio se necesitaba el uno al otro y sin darse cuenta se había olvidado de sus padres, tanto de Nathan como de Bennett.

"Lo siento, supongo que no he estado muy comunicativa últimamente que digamos, con todo lo del bebé, lo de Angela y luego Sylar." Claire apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre y él la abrazó con cariño.

La había echado de menos, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero su hija ya era una mujer adulta, siempre lo había sido, desde que había descubierto la habilidad con la que contaba, pero él la vería siempre como su niña pequeña, a la que tenía que proteger y a la que esperaría con los brazos abiertos, justo como estaba haciendo ahora.

Claire protestó en voz baja y Noah se separó rápidamente de ella, temiendo haberla abrazado con demasiado fuerza y que eso pudiera hacerle daño al bebé, pero en lugar de estar asustada o molesta, la chica sonreía ampliamente.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"Ha sido una patada del bebé. Creo que también estaba preocupado y ahora se da cuenta que estoy a salvo. De alguna manera me siento comunicada con él. ¿Crees que es posible?"

"Después de lo que he visto hacer en los últimos veinte años, eso me parece de lo más normal. Vamos será mejor que sigamos adelante, la carretera está cerca y allí podremos encontrarnos con Nikki, le dije que viniera a buscarnos."

"¿Crees que Ángela me dejará por fin en paz?"

"No lo se, pero mejor no pensar en eso ahora. Vamos a regresar y esperemos que todo les vaya bien a Nathan y los demás."

Claire se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta.

"Seguro que Mohinder está bien, es un luchador como todos nosotros." Le ofreció una mano a su padre para que se levantara y juntos se encaminaron hacia la carretera que podían ver al fondo.

Los dos querían salir de allí, pues Ángela era una mujer de muchos recursos y no podían estar seguros de estar a salvo, hasta que estuvieran bien lejos de ella. Tal vez la escuela no fuera el lugar más seguro del mundo para Claire y el bebé, pero al menos allí, había gente que la quería y que haría lo necesario para protegerla.

- o -

"Déjame que te ayude con Mohinder." Dijo por tercera vez en la última media hora Nathan, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de su amigo.

"Estoy bien, gracias."

No iba a dejarle, no iba a permitir que otra persona cuidase de Mohinder, pues el profesor era su responsabilidad. Había estado a punto de perderlo, ahora estaba herido por no haber estado con él cuando tenía que haberle protegido, no iba a cometer otra vez el mismo error.

"Tienes que estar agotado, además entre los dos podríamos llevarle mejor."

"Nathan, te lo agradezco, pero prefiero encargarme yo. Además, tienes que estar descansado, porque si los hombres de Ángela vuelven a por nosotros, tendrás que llevarte a Mohinder."

"¿No esperarás que te deje solo si alguien te ataca?"

Como toda respuesta, Matt miró a su amigo. No dijo nada, no hacía falta que lo hiciera, pues Nathan lo conocía demasiado bien. Mohinder era su vida, por él había dejado de ser policía, pues así se lo había pedido el profesor. Al principio se había sentido extraño por dejar de hacer lo que siempre había querido; pero pronto se había dado cuenta, que su familia, su compañero y su hija, eran lo más importante, por eso, tomar el control de la seguridad de la escuela, había sido algo natural para Matt.

"Hablaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento."

"No hay nada de que hablar, Mohinder nos necesita y si alguien viene a por nosotros, tu eres el único que podrá sacarlo de aquí y alguien tendrá que quedarse para ganar tiempo."

"Eso es un suicidio."

"Lo se, pero no se me ocurre que más podemos hacer."

"A mi si."

Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta. Sylar que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, sonreía con la misma cara de maldad que siempre habían visto en él. Matt dejó en el suelo a Mohinder; su compañero todavía no había recuperado del todo el conocimiento; estaba agotado y lo que necesitaba en ese momento para recuperar las fuerzas, era dormir y tranquilizarse.

"¿De que estás hablando?"

Matt no dirigió la mirada a Sylar al preguntarle, pues estaba más ocupado en ayudar a Mohinder a sentar en el suelo y que apoyara la espalda en una roca, le sonrió al ver que su compañero abría débilmente los ojos. Le acarició la mejilla y evitó que viera a Sylar, pues era justo lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

"Puedo detener a todos los que se acerquen a nosotros, tengo suficiente poder para hacerlo. Ni siquiera Angela sabe todo lo que soy capaz de hacer, así que puedo asustar a sus hombres con el movimiento de un solo dedo."

"Pese a que me parece bastante pomposo por tu parte," Nathan miró a Matt, pues al fin y al cabo prefería que arriesgara la vida alguien como Sylar, antes que lo hiciera uno de sus mejores amigos. "Creo que no tenemos muchas opciones."

"No se lo que pretendes, pero se que no te has vuelto uno de los buenos de repente. No me fío de ti, nunca lo haré y jamás voy a permitir que te acerques a Mohinder." Durante un momento clavó la mirada en Sylar, pero este se quedó impertérrito, como si aquello no fuera con él. "Pero si por algún extraño motivo, que todavía no consigo comprender, quieres ayudarnos, no te lo impediré."

"Bueno, veo que vas entrando en razón."

Matt lo fulminó con la mirada, ya sabía que Sylar estaba buscando el momento apropiado para provocarle, pero no se lo iba a permitir, tenía cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse en ese momento.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"No lo se, la cabeza me da vueltas y el tobillo… temo que esté roto."

"No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. Estamos aquí y te vamos a llevar a casa. Además así, si tienes el tobillo roto, podré retenerte unos días en la cama o a mi lado viendo la tele. No tendrás excusa para que te deje irte a trabajar."

Los dos sonrieron, su relación llevaba funcionando sin problemas durante tantos años, que podían leerse el pensamiento con una sola mirada, por eso, Mohinder sabía que su compañero estaba muerto de miedo porque le pasara algo y que haría cualquier cosa por él, aunque tuviera que arriesgar su vida.

"No quiero que hagas ninguna tontería."

"¿A que te refieres? Preguntó Matt, como si no comprendiera, a la perfección de lo que estaba hablando su compañero. Mohinder sonrió con tristeza, pues no quería decir lo que estaba pensando. "Vale te prometo que estaré contigo y no intentaré hacer ninguna heroicidad. Pero ahora deberíamos empezar a movernos. No creo que tarden en encontrar nuestro rastro."

Matt se puso en pie y tendió la mano a Mohinder. En cuanto el profesor estuvo en pie, apoyándose sobre una sola pierna, Matt rodeó su cintura con decisión y permitió que echara todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

Un ruido llamó la atención de todos los hombres, tal y como Matt había pensado, los habían encontrado, era el momento de salir de allí cuanto antes.


	31. Chapter 31

Matt obligó a Mohinder a colocarse tras él y pese a las reticencias del profesor, no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Los pasos se siguieron acercando, parecían ser al menos tres hombres.

"No les hagas daño, no quiero tener ninguna muerte a mis espaldas, por mucho que sea gente de Angela." Le dijo Matt a Sylar, pues sabía de lo que el otro hombre era capaz. "Sólo tenemos que conseguir salir de aquí."

"¿Qué tal si sacas a Mohinder de aquí y yo los distraigo?" Matt lo miró un momento.

Desde luego la idea era horrible, pues dejarlo solo con unos pobres desgraciados, significaría por lo menos unas cuantas semanas de hospital para ellos. Pero desde luego no tenía otra opción, sobretodo cuando su única preocupación era la seguridad de Mohinder.

"Supongo que no tengo más remedio que aceptar, pero te lo aseguro, no les hagas más daño del estrictamente necesario." Sylar sonrió sin decir nada, mientras aquellas personas seguían acercándose. "Lo digo en serio."

"Si papá… Vamos marcharos de una vez." Sylar miró a Mohinder un momento.

Nunca se había portado bien con él, nunca le había demostrado como debería haberlo hecho lo que realmente sentía por él, pues el simple hecho de expresar abiertamente que estaba enamorado, no le gustaba nada. Además, sabía que se había convertido en poco menos que un monstruo y sin quererlo lo había pagado con Mohinder, quien desde luego no se lo merecía, pero ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para solucionarlo, más que, al menos salvarle la vida.

Los vio alejarse, mientras sentía en su interior la sensación de que no volvería a ver nunca más al profesor. Nunca había tenido un sexto sentido ni había robado un poder similar; pero lo sentía en sus entrañas, sentía que Mohinder estaría bien pero que nunca lo volvería a ver, sobretodo porque nunca tendría la valentía para volver a acercarse a él después de todo lo que le había hecho.

Mohinder, apoyado sobre Matt, comenzó a caminar. Fueron lentamente, pues el profesor estaba agotado y cada pocos minutos necesita parar a descansar.

"¿Va todo bien?" Le preguntó Matt la tercera vez que se detuvieron.

Le ayudó a sentare en el suelo y se arrodilló junto a él. Con la mano bajo su barbilla, le hizo levantar la vista y mirarle a los ojos.

"Cuando estaba solo en el bosque, pensaba que moriría y ¿sabes que era lo que más miedo de daba? A estas alturas, no me atemorizaba morir en si, sino hacerlo lejos de ti, de los niños. Solo en mitad de un bosque donde podía no haberme encontrado nadie."

"Ya ves que eso no ha pasado." Matt sonrió y consiguió sacar una sonrisa en el rostro del profesor. "Además, ¿Cómo piensas que te iba a dejar solo cuando tenemos que criar a dos niños maravillosos?"

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ya sabes que Angela no se va a detener, volverá a por nosotros, ya has visto lo que pretende hacer." Matt acarició de nuevo su mejilla y se sentó a su lado. Suspiró con fuerza, pues ya había pensado en eso aunque no hubiera dicho nada todavía al respecto.

"Todos sabemos de lo que es capaz de hacer esa mujer, pero mientras permanezcamos todos juntos, en la escuela fuera de su alcance…"

"¿Fuera de su alcance? Con Sylar y Adam rondando, nunca estaremos fuera de su alcance." Matt rodeó sus brazos con fuerza y le besó en la mejilla.

"No se porque, pero algo me dice que Sylar no va a volver a ser un problema para nosotros y en cuanto a Adam… no creo que se deje manipular durante mucho tiempo por Angela, esa mujer está jugando con fuego y parece que todavía no se ha dado cuenta."

Se quedaron callados. En lo que se refería a Sylar, Mohinder también creía que no sería un problema, lo había visto en su mirada, cuando se había fijado en él, de alguna forma había visto cierto dolor que antes no estaba allí, un dolor tal vez por él, por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero dolor al fin y al cabo, como si estuviera volviendo a ser una ser humano. En cuanto a Adam, era uno de los hombres más peligrosos que hubiera visto nunca, no le extrañaría ver que un día había traicionado a Angela par seguir con sus propios planes.

"¿Nos vamos a casa?"

Matt se puso en pie y le ofreció de nuevo la mano a Mohinder para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo. Le dolía la pierna al profesor, pero quería llegar a la escuela, estar por fin en lugar seguro y sobretodo rodeado de su familia.

"Creo que podría hacer algo con el dolor de tu pierna. Puedo entrar en tu mente y decirle a tu cerebro…"

Mohinder rodeó el cuello de Matt con ambas manos y le besó en los labios para conseguir que dejara de hablar.

"Nada de poderes y habilidades, quiero que seamos simplemente nosotros dos los que volvemos a casa. Estoy cansado de todo esto." Matt asintió en silencio, era una pena que su compañero quisiera hacerlo de la forma difícil, pero aceptó sus términos, pues nunca había sabido negarle nada.

Unos ruidos a su espalda sorprendieron a los dos. Escucharon gritos de varias personas y sin decir nada, los dos supusieron que habían encontrado a Sylar. Se sintieron mal por ellos, pero sabían que era la única forma de evitar que los continuaran persiguiendo por el bosque.

"¿Crees que te hará caso, que no los matará?" Matt se volvió hacia el profesor. No confiaba en Sylar, nunca le había dado motivos para hacer tal cosa, pero tenía esperanza en que sus palabras hubieran servido de algo. "Si, yo también lo espero." Contestó el profesor como si hubiera leído su mente.

"Será mejor que sigamos adelante."

Caminaron cinco minutos más, hasta que por fin llegaron a una carretera, era de noche, por lo que no había nadie transitando aquel lugar que no iba a dar a ninguna parte. Seguramente tendrían que caminar unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar a un sitio habitado y Matt se preguntó si Mohinder podría hacerlo.

Sin embargo, los faros de un coche acercándose les hicieron detenerse.

"¿Es la gente de Angela?" Preguntó Mohinder asustado.

"No." Matt sonrió, había leído la mente de los que estaban en el interior del automóvil y no podía sentirse más feliz. "Son Bennett y Nathan."

- o -

"¿Qué tal te ha sentado la ducha?"

"Nunca me había parado a pensar lo bien que sentaba darse una ducha de agua bien caliente." Moviéndose lentamente con las muletas, Mohinder llegó hasta el sofá. Matt le ayudó acomdarse y luego se sentó a su lado, tras coger a su pequeño Bebé en brazos.

"Te ha echado de menos."

"¡Cuando ha crecido en unos pocos días!" Mohinder lo cogió y el niño comenzó a hacer sus pequeños ruiditos y alzar las manos hacia su padre, en respuesta a sus carantoñas. "Yo también he pensado mucho en ti pequeñajo." Le besó en la cabecita y luego se lo devolvió a Matt para que lo dejara en la cuna. "¿Cómo están Peter y Claire?"

"Peter se acaba de despertar, nadie le ha dicho que fui yo el que lo dejé inconsciente y espero que siga siendo así, no me siento orgulloso de haber hecho eso, pero se que era todo lo que podíamos hacer. En cuanto a Claire, a punto de salir de cuentas, no podría estar más nerviosa."

"Es normal." Mohinder apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Matt y suspiró, por primera vez en muchos días, se sentía completamente bien. "¿Y Sylar, sabemos algo de él?" Matt se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que Mohinder se incorporó, apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de su compañero y le miró a los ojos. "¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?"

"Mohinder…"

"Se que te preocupas por mi y no quieres que lo pase mal, pero Sylar es y siempre será parte de nuestras vidas, así que si sabes algo, quiero que me lo digas. Por favor."

Matt sacó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y tras dudar unos segundos, se lo entregó por fin a Mohinder.

"Llegó esta mañana en el correo, mientras tu dormías, no quería molestarte así que lo guardé. Hubiera preferido que no lo vieras, pero ya que no puedo ocultarte nada."

Una vez con el papel en la mano, Mohinder lo leyó atentamente.

"_Mohinder:_

_Se que no actué bien y que durante todo el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos no te he causado más que daño. No te preocupes eso no volverá a ocurrir, cuando antes de ayer te vi en el bosque, algo me dijo que sería la última vez que estuviéramos juntos. Entonces no lo entendí, ahora se que es lo mejor._

_Si estoy cerca de ti, te pongo en peligro y los pensamientos que tengo sobre tu y yo, no son los mejores. Se que nunca podríamos ser amigos, pero al menos te he salvado la vida estos días, por lo que al menos se que, tal vez, habré conseguido redimirme ante ti._

_No es la mejor excusa, lo se, porque no tengo ninguna que pueda hacer que me perdones, por lo que no espero que lo hagas nunca. Así que he decidido marcharme para siempre y que así no vuelva a saber nada más de mi. _

_Diles a Peter y Nathan, que no se preocupen por su madre, la mantendré a raya, es lo menos que puedo hacer por todo el daño causado, secuestrar a Clarie embarazada, creo que me condena al infierno para siempre y en cuanto a Adam, está cansado, no quiere seguir siendo el perro de Angela. Por eso, diles que su madre no les molestará más, no tratara de usarlos para ninguno de sus experimentos y que el pequeño que viene en camino, en una visión he visto que es un niño, será feliz, lejos de la vida que gente como casi creamos para él._

_No me alargaré más._

_Mohinder espero que seas feliz con tu familia y que la escuela tenga el mejor de los futuros. Yo seguiré aquí, desde las sombras, nunca me verás, protegiéndote como un ángel oscuro, porque he hecho más daño de lo que soy capaz de reparar._

_Cuídate y sobretodo, se feliz._

_Sylar."_

"¿Ya está? ¿Se ha ido para siempre?" Dijo Mohinder una vez que terminó de leer la carta.

"Supongo que eso nunca lo sabremos, tan solo podemos seguir con nuestras vidas y en algo, hacer caso a Sylar." Mohinder se volvió a recostar sobre él. "Ser felices."


	32. Chapter 32

Peter llevaba casi media hora andando de un lado a otro, Nathan había estado a su lado y Mohinder también, pero él seguía nervioso y sabía que estaría hasta que el médico saliera de aquel quirófano y le dijera que todavía terminado. Nueve meses de embarazo, pasando por todo lo imaginable y ahora que llegaba el momento final, el nacimiento de su hija, no podía estar más nervioso.

La puerta se abrió por fin y el médico que se había llevado a Claire apareció delante de él.

"Enhorabuena, tiene una niña preciosa y su mujer está perfectamente, en cuanto descanse un par de días, podrá marcharse a casa."

Peter sonrió abiertamente, con la mayor expresión de alegría que nunca había visto nadie él. Por fin se había convertido en padre y Claire y él podían ser felices, como siempre habían querido.

"¿Puedo verlas?"

El médico le indicó la habitación, en la que Claire estaba durmiendo, junto a la cama había una pequeña cuna en la que se encontraba su hija. Entonces se dio cuenta, que no habían pensado en un nombre para la pequeña. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos meses, que no habían tenido tiempo para pensar en ello.

La niña era tan pequeña y bonita, no pudo resistir tomarla entre sus brazos y acariciarle las mejillas todavía sonrosadas. La miró fijamente, no se podía creer que realmente fuera su hija, que todo hubiera salido bien y que por fin fueran a ser una familia.

Se acercó a la cama en la que descansaba Claire y sentó en la esquina con la niña en brazos. Se removió y movió las manitas para luego bostezar y seguir durmiendo tranquilamente; se sentía completamente segura en los brazos de su padre. Peter le besó la cabecita y la contempló de nuevo, prometiéndole en voz baja y para si que jamás permitiría que le ocurriera nada malo.

"El médico ha dicho que el parto ha sido muy fácil y rápido, como si la niña tuviera ganas de venir al mundo." Peter se volvió, Claire estaba despierta, cansada pero feliz y contenta.

Peter tomó su mano y la besó.

"Al final lo hemos conseguido." Dijo en voz baja para no despertar a la niña. "Es preciosa y tan pequeña… algo me dice que se parecerá a ti."

"Muy gracioso." Peter colocó a la pequeña en los brazos de su madre y de nuevo, el bebé se volvió a acomodar. "¿Cómo la vamos a llamar? con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos tenido tiempo para decidirlo."

"Había pensado que algo como Rebeca estaría bien, la verdad es que no quiero que se llame como mi madre, espero que jamás tenga la oportunidad de verla y no tengo a nadie en quien pueda pensar para ponerle su nombre. Pero Rebeca… era mi mejor amiga en el colegio, se que hace un año murió y ella fue quien más me ayudó en el instituto, además de mi hermano claro."

"Me gusta Rebeca." Claire miró a la niña. "Bienvenida al mundo Rebeca Petrelli. ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ya sabes, la escuela, nosotros… Angela puede volver a atacarnos, puede mandar a su gente a por la niña, puede que Adam vuelva y ya sabes de lo que es capaz." Peter le dio un beso para tranquilizarla.

"No va a pasar nada, he hablado con Nathan y los demás. Vamos a cambiar la seguridad de la escuela; pero te prometo que nadie va a hacer daño a nuestra hija." Claire le escuchó en silencio.

Nunca había dudado de su palabra y menos cuando lo veía en sus ojos, aquella firmeza, aquella seriedad y seguridad de sus palabras. se sentía segura con él, siempre le había pasado eso, desde que no era más que una simple animadora, hasta ese momento, en que acababa de dar a luz a su hija; estar con Peter siempre significaba seguridad y tranquilidad.

"¿Cómo lleva Nathan lo de ser abuelo y tío al mismo tiempo?"

"Sobrevivirá, estoy completamente seguro."

Los dos se miraron, habían pasado unos meses tan horribles, que no se podían creer haber llegado a ese momento y tener con ellos a la pequeña Rebeca. Ahora solo quedaba intentar volver a su vida normal, enseñar a los nuevos niños a vivir con sus poderes y sin miedo y esperar a que su propia hija desarrollara algún tipo de habilidad especial.

- o -

Mohinder acababa de terminar su clase, todos sus alumnos se habían marchado ya, cuando una presencia en la sala llamó su atención junto a la puerta. estaba en penumbra pero reconoció sin problemas la silueta.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que no volverías." No apartó la mirada de Sylar y sin darse cuenta clavó las uñas en su mesa.

"No me despedí como debía, quería decirte que…"

"Ya hiciste bastante daño, esperaba no volver a verte. ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez antes de que te vea alguien?"

"Veo que en el fondo no quieres hacerme daño. Lo aprecio, gracias. Pero aún así prefiero arriesgarme, tenía que verte."

Sylar dio un paso hacia Mohinder y el profesor retrocedió, aunque sabía que si Sylar decidía atacarle, no tendría mucho que hacer, ni sitio a donde ir. Miró a la puerta, con al esperanza de que alguien apareciera en ese momento, tal vez Matt, que fuera a buscarle o cualquier alumno que le diera una excusa para salir de allí. Pero nadie apareció.

"No te asustes, no vengo a hacerte daño."

"No me lo pones fácil. Por tu culpa estuve a punto de morir, tu me dejaste en manos de Angela Petrelli, permitiste que me usara. Y si hablamos de tus sentimientos… no me parece que lo que sientes hacia mi sea lo más sano posible."

"Siempre te he querido."

"No es cierto, lo que sientes por mi no es amor, ni siquiera es algún tipo de sentimiento normal." Mohinder se puso más tenso todavía. "Estás obsesionado conmigo y ni siquiera se porque, yo no te he dado ningún motivo para que te sientas así. No te quiero y lo sabes."

"Estás enamorado de ese policía."

"Matt ya no es policía y si le quiero, tenemos una familia, dos niños… somos felices." Sylar lo miró, como si pudiera leer dentro de su mente sin necesidad de escuchar sus palabras. "Será mejor que te vayas."

"¿No quieres saber lo que tengo que decirte?" Sylar sonrió, pero Mohinder se quedó callado, en silencio, completamente serio. "¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda decirte?"

"¿Miedo de que me digas que me quieres? Ya te he dicho que eso no es amor y aunque lo fuera, te aseguro que no sería correspondido por mi parte. No te quiero, no siento nada por ti… bueno si, te odio."

"Mohinder."

"No, no quiero saberlo, no quiero que me digas lo que sientes por mi, porque ¿sabes que? Me da igual, no quiero escuchar tus mentiras, no quiero que seas parte de mi vida ni de mi familia. No quiero volver a verte."

"Se que sientes algo por mi y que tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de decir algo así."

Para sorpresa de Sylar, Mohinder fue hacia él, se colocó frente al otro hombre y lo miró a los ojos. Le atravesó con la mirada, casi le hizo dar un paso atrás, pero Sylar se quedó donde estaba. Mohinder tomó su rostro con una mano y lo acercó hasta él, como si fuera a besarle, tanto que Sylar pudo notar la respiración del profesor sobre su piel.

Mohinder sonrió.

"A estas alturas deberías saber que nunca te he querido y que si paso algo entre nosotros en el pasado, no fue porque te quisiera, si no por un momento en el que me sentí atraído por ti, una noche nada más. No te quiero, solo estoy enamorado de un hombre y ya le tengo a mi lado. Matt es el hombre de mi vida, no serás más que un polvo." Mohinder retrocedió para coger sus cosas y salir. Un momento antes se dio la vuelta. "Vete de aquí y no vuelvas, no creo que a los demás les hiciera demasiada gracia verte por estos pasillos."

Mohinder dejó la sala y anduvo el pasillo sin mirar atrás. Estaba aterrado, nunca hubiera sido capaz de decir algo así, si no hubiera tenido la fuerza de su familia consigo. Matt lo atrapó al dar la vuelta a la esquina, Mohinder se sobresaltó.

"¿Va todo bien?"

El profesor se abrazó a Matt y miró al pasillo, al fondo estaba Sylar, pero no se acercó a él, si no que se quedó allí, mirándole desde lejos, como si Mohinder hubiera creado una barrera invisible que el otro hombre no pudiera cruzar. Un momento más tarde se había marchado, Mohinder no volvería a verlo nunca, pero todavía estaba temblando.

"Mohinder cariño ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien?" Volvió a repetir su compañero.

"Ahora si." De nuevo miró al pasillo, pero allí no había más que niños y adolescentes de camino a una nueva clase. "Ahora si."

Por fin lo había dicho por fin había tenido el valor de enfrentarse al hombre que más había temido en toda su vida. Durante un tiempo había llegado a creer que estaba enamorado de Sylar pero, tal y como le había dicho, ahora ya sabía que no era así, tan sólo había un hombre en su vida y ese hombre, Matt, ahora mismo le estaba abrazando y sabía que siempre cuidaría de él.


End file.
